Amour, crime et douleur
by margaux.picard.756
Summary: Et si Jessie et Patrick s'étaient rencontrée autrement, de façon hasardeuse, et l'amour leur était tombé dessus ?


Jessie Legrand était un agent unique, à vrai dire, personne ne voulait vraiment travailler à ses côtés, étant jugée trop irréespectueuse des ordres des supérieurs et prenant de trop gros risques dans ses enquêtes. Mais toutefois, malgré ses nombreux défauts, les hommes arrivaient à lui trouver de très beaux avantages, notamment son physique, qui, il fallait le dire ne laissait aucun homme indifférent. Elle avait les cheveux de couleur chatain foncé, de jolies yeux verts et un visage d'ange, mais ce visage ne convenait guère à sa personnalité, enjoué, joueuse, dure et autoritaire pour une si jolie femme. Elle avait du forger son caractère dans un métiers d'hommes, elle avait dû faire face à de sérieuses réprimendes de leur part, et sa beauté n'arrangeait en rien tout ça, son passé en témoignait par lui même. Elle avait été mise à pied pour avoir agressée un de ses collègues de travail qui lui aurait mis les mains un peu partout de force, bien entendu il avait dit le contraire, c'était la parole de Jessie contre celle de l'officier gradé. Le résultat était là, elle avait été mise à pied et son ancienne unité ne voulait pas la reprendre, elle était en attente.

Parallèlement, l'unité du CBI menaient une enquête dans leur investigation, la Californie. Térésa Lisbon qui la dirigeait devait engager deux autres agents afin de la compléter, en effet, l'équipe était en petit effectifs. Un consultant travaillait pour eux, Patrick Jane, une sorte de mentalist leur rendant service pour résoudre les meutres. Mais lui aussi était quelque peu dissipé lors des enquêtes, il lui arrivait de s'emporter même s'il était quelqu'un de posé, il pouvait désobéir, se mettant en danger, mais était quelqu'un de très sympathique. Cho et Rigsby étaient entrain de regarder les dossiers des futurs collègues, une d'entre elles avait attiré leur attention.

Cho: Elle a l'air bien celle là ?!

Rys: Ouai, en plus elle est mignonne !

Pat: Faites voir ?

La photo de la femme montrait une jeune femme rousse, très jeune, qui avait un dossier parfait.

Pat: Ouai, il n'y en a pas d'autre, il en faut 2 ! Faites voir les dossiers ?

Il les prit et commença à les feuilleter vite lorsqu'il tomba sur une femme qui retint son attention, une jolie chatain, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais cette femme l'intriguait, il voulait la renconter.

Pat: Celle là elle est pas mal non ?

Cho: Elle a aussi un sacré dossier ! Ca m'étonnerait que Minelli accepte de la prendre !

Pat: Ce ne sont que des détails ! Je vais voir Lisbon.

Il entra dans son bureau, le dossier à la main, toujours aussi souriant.

Pat: J'ai une candidate pour un de nos postes !

Lis: Ah oui ? Faites voir !

Lorsqu'elle vit le dossier, ses yeux allèrent sortir de la tête, elle se doutait bien que si Jane s'intéressait à ça, c'est bien qu'il avait une idée qui paraissait impossible.

Lis: Vous vous moquez de moi ? Jessie Legrand ?

Pat: Vous la connaissez ?

Lis: Oui j'ai entendu parler d'elle, elle est très forte dans ce domaine et travaille très bien mais elle a un sale dossier ! Elle n'écoute jamais les ordres de ses supérieurs ! J'en ai déjà assez de vous !

Pat: Justement ! Allé s'il vous plais ! Ne faites pas encore la méchante !

Lis: Je ne fais jamais "la méchante" ! Et puis je crois que Minelli ne serai pas très ravi de devoir couvrir deux personnes !

Pat: Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas aussi coriace que le disent les autres, une femme ne peut pas l'être ainsi ?! Si ? Bon okay, on a cas la faire venir pour lui faire passer un entretien ?

Lis: Bon d'accord mais je veux être avec vous !

Pat: Parfait ! Je l'appelle ?

Lis: Oui faites !

IL fit demi tour, heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi mais c'était cette femme qu'il voulait voir dans son équipe, les autres n'avaient pas autant attiré son attention, et puis il était sur de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle afin de l'aider en quelques sortes, comme il le fait si bien.

Jessie se trouvait dans son petit appart entrain de boire un verre de coca cola devant sa télé chérie lorsque son portable se mit à sonner, affichant un numéro inconnu.

Jes: Allô ?

Pat: Jessie Legrand ?

Jes: Oui c'est pour quoi ?

Pat: Je m'appelles Patrick Jane, avez vous envie de travailler ?

Jes: Je vous demandes pardon ?

Pat: Je vous demandes si vous avez envie de travailler ?

Jes: Okay c'est encore une pub ?! Bon allé aure

Pat: Non attendez, ce n'est pas une blague, je suis consultant pour le CBI, nous aimerions vous voir, vous avez bien déposé un dossier ?

Jes: Oui c'est vrai, alors si je comprends bien, vous aimeriez m'embaucher ? Le CBI ?

Pat: Oui, ça à l'air de vous étonner ?

Jes: Euh ... Non, non ! C'est parfait ! Quand voulez vous que je passe ?

Pat: Disons, maintenant ?

Jes: Et bien, euh, okay ça va ! J'arrive.

Pat: A tout à l'heure alors Jessie !

Jes: Oui c'est ça.

L'homme qu'elle venait d'avoir au téléphone lui avait parlé comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté son pays que quelqu'un était aussi agréable avec elle, et ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, elle avait un bon préssentiment pour la suite des choses. Elle s'habilla à peu près correctement et partit de suite au bureau du CBI.

Patrick se trouvait assis dans son canapé habituel entrain de boire du thé quand il la vit, très belle, un peu perdue, mais vraiment resplendissente, c'était la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait ça depuis sa femme. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Pat: Bonjour Jessie.

IL lui tendit la main qu'elle prit et relacha aussitôt, il avait fait un drôle de geste, comme s'il lui avait pressé la main trop fort.

Jes: Vous êtes l'homme que j'ai eu à l'appareil ?

Pat: Oui c'est moi !

Jes: Patrick Jane c'est ça ?

Pat: Oui !

Lisbon arriva à son tour. Rigsby et Cho souriaient, voyant que Jane avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que cette femmes vienne dans l'équipe, maintenant ils voyaient pourquoi, à voir la tête de Jane il était fasciné par cette femme.

Pat: Je vous présente l'agent Térésa Lisbon, c'est notre supérieur.

Lis: Bonjour, bon allé suivez moi on va commencer.

Elle ouvrit la marche, tandis que Jane s'était penché vers Jessie en lui chuchotant.

Pat: Ne vous en faites pas, elle n'est pas toujours aussi grincheuse !

Lis: J'ai tout entendu Jane !

Il se mit à rire, tandis que Jessie restait pendu à son sourire, il fallait le dire, il était splendide. Lisbon les installa dans une salle, s'assit en face de Jessie tandis que Jane restait debout. Lisbon ouvrit le dossier.

Lis: Bien, alors, comme vous le savez, nous sommes une unité pour les crimes de force majeur en Californie, nous travaillons avec des policiers et résolvons des histoires de meurtres. Notre unité est importante dans l'état de la Californie, nous résolvons un grand nombres de crimes et jusque là, nous n'avons pas tellement eu de problèmes. Bon et bien, présentez vous, nous vous écoutons.

Jes: Et bien, je m'appelle Jessie Legrand, j'ai fait mes études à Stanford, et je suis entrée dans ... une école de policiers et je suis ensuite entrée dans l'unité de police de Californie après avoir fait mais preuves. Et maintenant je suis à la recherche d'un autre poste.

Lis: Dans votre dossier il est écrit que vous avez été mise à pied pour avoir agressé un de vos supérieurs, que s'est-il passé?

Jes: Je crois que ce n'est pas très important.

Lis: Si ça l'est pour moi, que s'est il passé.

Jes: Il m'a offencé alors je me suis défendu voilà tout.

Lis: Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit?

Jes: Non mais attendez ! C'est un interrogatoire ou un entretien d'embauche ?

Pat: Nous voulons simplement savoir ce qui vous a poussé à agressé cet homme afin de voir comment vous pourriez réagir dans les situations qui risques de s'offrirent à vous. Il ne faut pas se fâcher, _il lui prit sa main_, vous pouvez nous parlez, nous pouvons écouter ce que vous avez à nous dire, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, on peut vous aider, ayez confiance.

Jessie retira violemment sa main.

Jes: Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Jane était destabilisé, normalement, à chaque fois qu'il voulait en quelques sortes hypnotiser une personne pour l'aider à aller mieux, ça marchait, il lui suffisait de la toucher et de lui parler droit dans les yeux, mais avec Jessie, ça n'avait pas marché et c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne qui résistait à son don.

Lis: Ecoutez, nous faisons ça pour apprendre à vous connaitre et voir comment vous pourriez réagir, si vous ne voulez pas répondre, vous n'avez cas partir, on ne vous retient pas !

Les yeux de Jessie étaient rageux, elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la salle. Patrick partit en courant la rejoindre.

Pat: Non attendez !

Jes: QUOI !

Pat: On vous prend, vous commencez demain matin.

Lisbon qui se trouvait derrière n'avait pas l'air de cet avis mais maintenant qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'allait pas dire non.

Jes: Merci Monsieur Jane.

Pat: Patrick.

Jes: Patrick, merci beaucoup d'avoir fait ça pour moi contre la volonté de votre supérieur. A demain.

Elle était déjà partit que Jane parlait pour lui seul en murmurant.

Pat: Oui à demain Jessie.

Cette femme l'avait envoutée, elle le possédait et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu.

Cho: Alors Jane ?

Pat: Ah bah rien !

Jessie venait de rentrée chez elle le cerveau complètement retourné par cet entretien, des images venant du passé ne cessaient de faire surfaces, des images de souffrance, de douleur, de peur et de honte qui ne cessaient de la suivre depuis ses débuts dans la police. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, parmis toutes ses images, il y en avait bien une qui la réjouissait, celle de Patrick Jane, un homme comme elle ne penssait pas qu'il pouvait en exister. Elle le trouvait gentil, aimable, beau, compréhenssif mais il y avait quelque chose en lui d'étrange, comme s'il avait un don, elle avait cru le surprendre entrain d'essayer de l'hypnotiser mais en vain. Alors qu'elle allait grignoter un morceau car il fallait le dire elle n'avait pas prit de petit déjeuné et il n'était que 9 heures du matin, elle avait encore le temps d'en prendre un, après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire mais son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle reconnu le numéro de Patrick Jane.

Pat: C'est encore moi, ça vous dirait de venir boire un café avec moi ?

Jes: Et bien, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de sortir de chez moi, je suis désolé...

Pat: Alors je peux venir chez vous?

Jes: Non !

Pat: Je ne voulais pas vous offencer Jessie.

Jes: Je sais, je sais c'est moi.

Pat: Alors ?

Jes: D'accord venez, mais seul, sans Lisbon, elle ne m'aime pas.

Pat: C'est faux, elle fait semblant. J'arrive alors.

Jes: J'habites au.

Pat: Je sais où vous habitez. A de suite !

Il avait déjà raccroché. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait la voir elle mais elle était ravie de le revoir, c'est lui qui l'avait rappelé, et peut être que celà faisait toujours parti de l'entretien. Elle mit un peut d'ordre dans son appartement et prépara du thé. Elle semblait être contente, mais en vrai elle était complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'un homme entre chez elle, alors qu'elle était toute seule. La sonnette retentit, elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Il était encore souriant.

Pat: Vous voyez je ne me suis pas perdu ! Et je ne suis pas venu les mains vides !

Jes: Oui, entrez.

Il avait emmené des pains en chocolat. Il entra et huma l'air.

Pat: Vous faites du thé ?

Jes: Oui, j'ai vu que vous aimiez ça alors j'en ai fait mais si ça ne vous plais pas je peux faire autre chose ?

Pat: Non ça va aller c'est parfait. Mais comment savez vous que j'aime le thé ?

Jes: Lorsque je suis entré au CBI, vous en buviez un.

Pat: Vous avez le sens de l'observation ?

Jes: Euh, pour certaines choses oui.

Elle le fit assoir sur une chaise tandis qu'elle prit place en face de lui après lui avoir servit du thé. Elle sentait qu'il la regardait, la gênant et lui faisant peur. Jessie se doutait qu'il avait vu qu'elle avait peur.

Pat: Vous habitez ici depuis longtemps ?

Jes: Un an et demi.

Pat: Vous étiez où avant?

Jes: Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez voulu boire un thé avec moi ?

Pat: Pour faire votre connaissance, on va travailler ensemble.

Jes: C'est faux. Quelqu'un qui travaille pour une unité ne fait pas celà, de rencontrer chez eux les futurs collègues.

Pat: Oui mais je m'en fous des normes, je ne suis que consultant.

Jes: Et vous servez à quoi au CBI ?

Pat: Je les aide à résoudre les enquêtes en observant.

Jes: Observer ? Genre profiler ?

Pat: Pas tout à fait mais c'est presque ça. En fait, j'observe les gens, leur façon de faire, là où il vit et je peux savoir exactement si c'est eux les tueurs ou ce qui les tracasses.

Jes: Ah oui ? Faites le, pour moi ?!

Il plissa les yeux, elle le fascinait de plus en plus.

Jes: Allé ?! Dites ce qui ne va pas chez moi !

Pat: Vous avez un lourd passé, à en juger votre dossier et votre manière de vous comporter avec les hommes je dirait que c'est en rapport avec eux, et en prenant en compte la façon dont vous avez parlé de votre école de police je dirais que ça s'est passé là bas, quoi je ne sais pas, peut être un viol. C'est pour ça que maintenant vous ne sortez jamais de chez vous, ne rencontez probablement pas d'homme et êtes pétrifié à l'idée que je sois chez vous.

Il avait vu qu'elle s'était totalement raidie et avait arrêté de parler. Jessie commençait à respirer fort, de plus en plus vite, son coeur s'emportait, elle était en crise de panique. Ceci ne l'avait pas épargné, il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Jes: Allez vous en ! Sortez !

Elle retira a main de peur et se releva pour aller en courant se mettre dans un coin de son appartement, loin de lui. Il restait là, à l'observer sous un regard doux et tendre. Cette femme lui plaisait énormément, il avait l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours, il se sentait bien quand il la voyait. Son passé douloureux leur donnait un point commun, sans compter tous les autres. Il pouvait comprendre sa souffrance même si leur passé ne se ressemblait pas, ils étaient tous les deux très douloureux et ça le réconfortait, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire de ne pas avoir peur, mais pour elle s'était trop, elle avait trop peur. Il s'approchait d'elle doucement, à petits pas en lui parlant. Jessie pleurait, les muscles totalement tétanisés.

Pat: Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi Jessie, je ne vous veux aucun mal...

Jes: Je vous en prit, ne faites pas ça...

Elle se mit à trembler, Jane en avait presque envie de pleurer de la voir ainsi, il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait en lui, il ne l'avait pas rencontré qu'elle l'attirait déjà, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait, elle le touchait en plein coeur et le fait que ça soit la première femme qui lui face ça depuis sa femme le perturbait, il avait besoin de voir Jessie, il avait besoin de l'aider à aller mieux.

Pat: Jessie, écoutez moi, il ne faut pas avoir peur, ayez confiance en moi.

Jes: C'est ce qu'ils m'ont tous dit !

Pat: Je ne suis pas comme eux, prenez ma main, venez avec moi.

Jes: Vous ne savez même pas de quoi je parle !

Pat: Des hommes qui vous ont fait souffrir, ce qui ont abusé de vous, à l'école de police.

Jes: Comment est-ce que vous faites ! Vous vous êtes renseigné sur mon dossier !

Pat: Je vais rester ici, je vous veux du bien Jessie, je ne suis pas comme eux, regardez moi ! Regardez moi Jessie !

Elle tourna un visage plein de larmes vers lui.

Pat: Est-ce que je ressemble à ceux qui vous ont fait du mal ? A votre avis ?

Jes: Les hommes sont tous les même...

Pat: C'est ce que vous ressentez en me regardant?

Jes: Non.

Pat: Venez.

Jes: Non, sortez.

Il s'avançait d'elle de plus en plus prêt, elle avait peur malgré les mots qu'il lui avait dit. Jessie était toujours dans son coin, contre le mur, debout, recroquevillée. Il s'approcha tout prêt d'elle, elle se cachait le visage. Il lui prit délicatement la main qui cachait son visage puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne retint plus ses larmes puis se mit à pleurer très fort. Il l'attira avec sur le canapé et s'assirent. Il la berçait.

Jes: J'ai tellement peur ...

Pat: Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre Jessie, n'ayez pas peur.

Jane sentait que Jessie le serrait très fort, elle avait dû vraiment souffrir pour être aussi terrorisée par les hommes. Il sentit qu'elle commençait à se calmer. Il la dégagea pour tenter de se relever mais elle lui prit le bras pour le retenir.

Jes: Ne partez pas ! Je vous en prit restez avec moi.

Pat: Je ne pars pas Jessie.

Il se leva, prit des pains au chocolat et revint s'assoir auprès d'elle. De toute façon, il n'avait en aucun cas envisagé de partir en la laissant comme ça. Il croqua dans un pain.

Pat: Vous en voulez un ?

Jes: Oui merci.

Elle croqua dedant à pleine dents, donnant un léger sourire à Jane. Jessie se redressa et prit la télécommande afin d'allumer la tv et se reblotit dans ses bras. C'était vraiment étrange ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer qu'ils étaient déjà presque complices, c'était bien comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme s'ils avaient toujours partagé des choses, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils partageaient quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore conscience. Peut être que Jessie s'attachait à lui parce que s'était le seul qui avait voulu l'aider ou même essayer de l'écouter. Au bout d'un moment, Jessie finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Jane, qui en fit de même, la tête jetée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Quand Jessie r'ouvrit les yeux, Patrick était déjà réveillé et regardait la tv. Ses yeux s'étaient de suite posés sur le torse de Jane sur lequel elle avait dormit, se rappellant ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand elle leva la tête, il lui souriait.

Jes: Pouvez vous me dire si... J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Pat: Comme une princesse.

Ce mot l'avait mit mal à l'aise. Quand elle se redressa, son visage s'était présenté tout prêt de celui de Patrick qui la regardait droit dans les yeux.

Jes: Merci.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Jessie et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche. Elle se laissa faire, bien trop envouté par lui. Elle commença à l'embrasser plus pressemment mais il voulait ralentir puis il se retira.

Jes: Excusez moi je ...

Il la regardait, c'était le première fois qu'il embrassait une femme après sa femme, c'était la première fois qu'il vivait ça, c'était comme de la passion. La fougue l'emporta et il l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Elle se plaça au dessus de lui, l'embrassant toujours et lui ouvrit son gilet de costume ainsi que sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi son torse nu. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, faisant tourner sa avait posé ses mains sur le bas du dos quand elle était assise sur lui. Patrick la retourna et l'allongea doucement sur le canapé, se plaçant au dessus d'elle, en silence, les yeux dans les yeux, donnant à cette scène une sorte de romance. Il l'embrassa puis commença à déboutonner le chemisier de Jessie, doucement car il avait sentit ses tremblements. Jessie posa ses mains sur les boutons de son chemisier, l'empêchant ainsi de l'ouvrir. Il posa sa main sur son visage puis l'embrassa. Elle le déboutonna d'elle même, ne le laissant pas faire. Lorsque celui ci fut déboutonné, elle l'ouvrit, dévoilant sa poitrine ferme et à désirer, cachée par un soutien gorge à dentelles blanches et noires. Patrick passa délicatement sa main, d'abord sur son cou, la caressant, puis en descendant, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Pour tous les deux c'était une première fois depuis leur soufffrances, c'était un cap à franchir, ils se sont rencontrés par hasard et le hasard à voulu que leur passé soit aussi douloureux, afin de les rapprocher que plus et se soulager à deux. Patrick fit la même choses qu'avec ses mains avec sa bouche, l'embrassant d'abord dans la cou, entre les seins puis sur le ventre, passant sa main sur les traces de ses lèvres. Des frissons apparurent sur le corps de Jessie, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait peur mais elle voyait aussi en lui une peur, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Ses mains se perdirent sur le bouton du jean de Jessie, qu'il déboutonna et enleva doucement, toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux, c'était très sensuel. Il caressait toujours son corps, caressant une peau douce et délicieuse. Jessie se redressa afin de pouvoir l'embrasser et se placer au dessus de lui, l'allongeant et lui enlevant sa chemise et son pantalon. Elle l'embrassait dans le cou, sur le torse, lui, toujours entrain de la caresser. Elle se redressa puis déboutonna son soutien gorge, dévoilant sa poitrine nue. Les regards étaient d'une telle complicités que cela devenait effrayant. Il la retourna une nouvelle fois puis se plaça au dessus d'elle, lui enlevant son string et enlevant son boxer. Jessie le laissait faire, elle lui avait voué toute sa confiance, il l'avait gagné, et c'était le seul homme qu'elle connaissait qui l'avait eu. Il s'avança et entra doucement en elle pour qu'elle s'y habitut. Son corps s'arqua lentement, passant ses jambes autour du corps de Patrick. Il commença à s'animer, lui laissant échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir.

Tous deux firent tendrement l'amour, comme s'il s'agissait d'une première fois pour chacun. Lors de cet acte, aucun d'eux ne s'était soucié de la suite, ils avaient partagé un instant présent dont il avait bien eu besoin. Jessie s'était laisser se reposer sur Patrick, qui lui caressait l'épaule.

Jes: Je ne sais pas quoi dire ...

Pat: Pourquoi faut-il forcément dire quelque chose ?

Jes: Je ne sais pas ... Es-tu marié ?

Pat: Autrefois je l'étais.

Jes: Ca a du être dure à vivre.

Pat: De quoi parles tu ?

Jes: Tu me dis que tu n'es plus marié mais que tu l'étais, hors tu as toujours ton alliance, celà me mène à penser qu'elle est morte, et que tu es toujours aussi triste que le premier jour.

Pat: C'est vrai. C'est comme si c'était hier.

Jes: Que c'est-il passé ?

Pat: Ce n'est pas important.

Jes: Excuse moi.

Elle se redressa, honteuse de lui avoir fait dû mal.

Pat: Non ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal.

Jes: As tu rencontré une autre femme après celà?

Pat: Tu es la première.

Jes: Alors je ne peux que constater que nous avons un passé douloureux tous les deux, moi aussi c'est la première fois que je vis ça avec un homme depuis ... depuis longtemps.

Pat: Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Jes: Je ne le sais toujours pas. J'ai été drogué, ça je le sais, et je me suis réveillé dans un hopital, couverte de blessure au visage, sur le ventre, partout. Je ne me rappelais plus de rien, mis à part la peur. C'était quelque chose que je ressentais tout le temps, la peur. Et puis un jour, tout m'est revenu, les visages de ces quatre pourritures, des collègues à moi de l'école, des collègues qui n'avaient cessé de me lancer des injures, mais c'était leur parole contre le mienne, j'étais seule au USA, je n'avais personne. Alors, j'ai eu mon diplome, et je suis parti loin de tout ça.

Pat: Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment pu vivre avec.

Jes: Non, personne ne voulait me croire, ils disaient tous que je m'étais intentionnellement droguée et que j'étais tombée dans des escaliers. Et que bien entendu j'avais eu des rapports sexuelles conscentis. Maintenant je suis là.

Pat: Oui, tu es là.

Jes: Comment est-ce que l'on va faire ?

Pat: Rien, nous ne dirons rien, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

Jes: Oui.

Jessie se leva et enfila sa chemise en partant en direction de sa chambre. Patrick la rejoignit, ayant enfilé son shorty.

Pat: Tu as l'air troublée ?

Jes: C'est le cas ! C'est vrai quoi ! C'est toi qui m'appelles pour que je vienne passer un entretien d'embauche, ça se passe mal mais tu me dis que je suis prise, à l'encontre de l'avis de Lisbon, et après tu me rappelles pour m'inviter à boire un thé ou du café comme tu veux, tu me consoles lorsque je suis effrayé et mais le plus troublant c'est que tu me rends dans un drôle d'état.

Patrick souriait, parce qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. Il s'approcha tout près d'elle afin de pouvoir planter ses yeux en elle.

Pat: Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, tu me rends dans un drôle d'état toi aussi.

Elle lui souria, comprennant qu'il ressentait la même chose. Le téléphone de Jane se mit à sonner dans le salon.

Jes: Ton téléphone est entrain de sonner tu ne vas pas répondre ?

Pat: Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Jes: C'est peut être important ?

Pat: Dans ce cas ils rappelleront.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes mais la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois.

Jes: C'est important.

IL partit dans le salon et déccrocha tandis que Jessie avait finit de s'habiller. Quand elle le rejoignit, il en avait fait autant.

Jes: Tu t'en vas ?

Pat: Oui on est sur une enquête.

Jes: D'accord.

Il lui déposa un baiser puis commença à s'en aller.

Jes: Patrick ?

Il se retourna.

Pat: Oui ?

Jes: Pourquoi on est comme ça ? Pourquoi c'est si fort ?

Pat: Parce que c'est comme ça, nous devions nous rencontrer, c'était trop évident. Ca a peut être un nom ?!

Il lui souria puis s'en alla. Jessie se retrouvit seule, songeuse. Elle avait partagé quelque chose de fort avec lui, jamais elle n'avait raconté ce qu'il c'était passé à quelqu'un, même pas ses parents le savaient. Elle décida de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son appartement, ne cessant de penser à lui.

Le soir venu, alors que Jessie avait prit une bonne douche, la sonnette de la porte retentit, elle eut soudain peur mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et partit ouvrir. Découvrant ainsi Patrick debout devant elle.

Jes: Patrick ? Mais.

Pat: Je peux entrer ?

Elle se décala et le laissa passer. Il entra et s'assit sur le canapé. Jessie ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Jes: L'enquête est déjà terminée ?

Pat: Oh non mais comme on doit se reposer, j'ai eu envie de passer. Je te dérange ?

Jes: Non pas dutout !

Pat: Tu as mangé ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger ?

Jes: Non je n'ai pas encore mangé mais.

Pat: Alors c'est partit !

Jes: Que fais tu !

Pat: Je nous prépare à manger !

Jes: Oh et bien, je ne dis pas non, je ne suis pas très cuisine. Fais ce que tu veux, prends ce que tu veux, fais comme chez toi.

Pat: Super !

Jessie le trouvait enjoué, mais elle était ravie qu'il soit comme ça avec elle. Elle mit la table puis le regardait faire. Il avait une telle aisance, et était tellement beau qu'elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui.

Pat: Quoi ?, dit il en souriant

Jes: Rien, j'admire le chef.

Pat: Tu as des origines françaises ?

Jes: Oui, en fait je suis née là bas, dans les Alpes.

Pat: Oh la montagne, j'adore ! Pourquoi être venu ici ?

Jes: Les crimes ? Et l'envie de changer un peu !

Elle se plaça à sa hauteur.

Jes: A moi, pourquoi être devenu consultant pour le CBI ?

Pat: Et bien, c'est compliqué... As tu déjà entendu parlé de John le Rouge?

Jes: Le tueur en série de Californie ?

Pat: Oui. Tu sais, avant je me faisais passer pour une sorte de médium qui pouvait parler avec les esprits de l'haut delà, je participais à une émission où j'arnaquais les gens, ça marchait. Un jour, les présentateurs m'ont demandé ce que je pensais de ce John le Rouge qui à cette période faisait peur à toute la Californie. Je lui avait répondu qu'il était idiot et n'allait pas tarder à se faire prendre, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Jes: Que s'est-il passé ?

Pat: Je suis rentré chez moi le soir même, pressé de voir ma femme et ma fille, mais elles étaient mortes, tuées par John le rouge parce que je m'étais moqué de lui.

Jes: Oh je suis désolé...

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, il avait arrêté de cuisiner.

Pat: Alors maintenant je travaille pour le CBI dans l'espoir de retrouver John le Rouge et de vanger ma famille.

Il reprit sa cuisine, sentant que l'embiance était retombée.

Pat: Que faisais tu en France ?

Jes: Et bien j'aidais mon père à s'occuper de nos chevaux.

Pat: Tu as des chevaux ? J'adore ça ! Décidémment, je ne me trompe jamais.

Lors de leur diner, ils avaient beaucoup discuté, échangés sur leur vie, leur façon de voir les choses et ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux d'être ensemble. Jessie n'avait pas autant ris depuis qu'elle était aux USA, surtout avec un homme. Le repas terminé, Jessie était sous le comble, il cuisinait comme un chef, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir mangé dans un restaurant étoilé.

Jes: Tu veux rester ici ?

Pat: Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il allait remettre sa veste.

Jes: Mais tu ne me déranges pas, au contraire, reste avec moi.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, où elle l'allongea sur le lit. Ils refirent l'amour, dans un vrai lit, celà avait était aussi intense que la première fois, peut être même plus. Elle s'était sereinement reposé dans ses bras, sentant qu'il la caressait.

Jes: As-tu des peurs dans la vie ?

Pat: Oui j'en ai pleins, comme tout le monde.

Jes: Je pensais être la seule à avoir aussi peur dans la vie, je pensais être vraiment seule. La quelle de tes peurs est la plus grande ?

Pat: Que ma petite fille est pu voir ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'elle ai souffert.

Jes: Je suis sûr du contraire, on ne peut pas infliger ça à une enfant, c'est inhumain ?

Pat: Certains le peuves, mais ils sont déconnectés de notre réalité.

Jes: En tout cas je suis sûr du contraire, il faut te garder en mémoire les bonnes choses que tu as faites avec elles, des choses bonnes et non mauvaises, sinon tu vas souffrir toute ta vie et je penses que tu ne le mérite pas, personne ne le mérite.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tête, quelque peut soulagé par ses paroles qui se voulaient être réconfortantes. Elle était la seule à qui il avait parlé de ses craintes, c'était la seule avec qui il se sentait bien. A ce moment là, il ne voulait pas la lacher.

Pat: Je vis à présent avec, j'ai appris à le faire.

Jes: Ouai ... Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, pourquoi suis-je autant bien avec toi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis si longtemps que je pouvais tout te dire, que je me sentais aimé et bien avec un homme, suis-je la seule à ressentir ça ?

Pat: Non, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu te rencontrer, sur ta photo j'y ai vu une femme qui avait un lourd passé, une femme très belle mais qui avait peur, j'ai sentis que tu me ressemblais quelque part, et c'est comme si tu avais prit possession de mon corps. Tu es la première personne à qui je me confis sur mon passé, tu es la première femme avec qui je me sens aussi bien, tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir ça.

Jes: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pat: L'amour et la passion.

Jes: Je pense que c'est le cas, quand je suis seule, je ne peux que repenser à toi, je vois ton visage, ton beau visage me sourire et ça me rends heureuse, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été heureuse Patrick, et c'est toi qui me le rend.

Il prit le visage de Jessie dans ses mains et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Tous deux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, pour se réveiller au petit matin, lorsque le réveille de Jessie se mit à chanter le clairon. Elle le stoppa net d'un coup de poing puis releva la tête vers Patrick qui dormait toujours. Elle lui caressa la joue puis il ouvrit les yeux, comme un enfant.

Jes: Bonjour ..., _elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes_, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller au travail.

Pat: Vraiment ? Je crois qu'on peut ne pas y aller.

Jes: C'est mon premier jour de travail alors je ne suis pas tellement sûr que Lisbon sera d'accord et puis déjà qu'elle m'a dans son collimateur ! Et en plus tu es sur une enquête alors peut être qu'ils ont besoin de toi non ?

Elle se leva puis commença à aller sous la douche tout en continuant à parler.

Pat: Tu as raison. Mais, peut être vaudrait mieux que nous n'arrivions pas ensembles.

Jes: Euh, oui. J'ai bientôt fini, je te laisse la douche et je partirais avant toi. J'ai un double de mes clés.

Pat: D'accord.

Quand elle ressortit, Patrick éait encore allongé dans le lit, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

Jes: Quoi ?

Pat: Tu es magnifique.

Le rouge monta à ses joues, il la flattait. Une fois habillée, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord du lit, près de lui.

Pat: Restes avec moi.

Il l'attira vers lui et commença à l'embrasser.

Jes: Je ne peux pas, bon j'y vais ! Tu fais comme chez toi, tu n'as cas garder la clé.

Elle voulu lui déposer un petit baiser mais il en avait décidé autrement, l'insitant à l'embrasser plus esprécemment. Elle se releva d'un coup puis s'en alla.

Jes: J'y vais !, _sachant qu'elle allait basculer de son côté_

Pat: A tout à l'heure !, _cria-t-il, riant d'elle._

Quand Jessie arriva au bureau du CBI, elle devait de suite aller dans le bureau de Lisbon pour qu'elle lui donne son arme et son insigne. Une fois fait, elle lui présenta le reste des collègues, qui se tenaient dans leur bureau entrain de discuter.

Lis: Je vous présente l'agent Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt qui est elle aussi nouvelle et vous connaissez Patrick Jane, mais qui n'est pas encore arrivé.

Jes: Euh oui.

Lis: Vous allez travailler avec nous sur l'enquête en cours, Cho va vous tenir informé de l'enquête.

Jessie partit avec lui, l'oreille à l'écoute pour se tenir informé de toute ce qu'il se passait dans cette enquête. Jane fit son entrée, heureux. Quand Jessie croisa son regard, elle se sentait gêné. Ils firent semblant de ne pas s'être rencontré dans la journée. L'enquête se déroula comme les autres, dans la journée même ils l'avaient résolu, grace aux talents de Jane. Jessie avait bien remarqué la façon dont Patrick faisait pour résoudre les meurtres, ça la faisait rire. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient bien remarqué que Jane ne cessait de poser son regard sur Jessie, qui elle en faisait de même. Le soir venu, alors que tout le monde était partit mis à part Lisbon qui travaillait encore dans son bureau, Jessie partit voir Patrick qui se était allongé sur son canapé.

Jes: Tu dors ? , _chuchota-t-elle_

Pat: Mmh ? Non ?

Jes: Tu es assez spécial quand tu travailles ! Tu savais que c'était Wagner depuis le début ?_, en reprennant sa voix normale_

Pat: Pas tout à fait mais oui, ça faisait longtemps.

Jes: Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit, on aurait peut être moins cuisiné les autres ?

Pat: J'aime bien vous voir chercher !_, dit il en riant_

Jes: A d'accord je vois ! Tu t'amuses de nous !

Pat: Oui ! J'adore !

Tous les deux étaient entrain de rire aux éclats. Lisbon qui entendait des rire se leva de son bureau puis sortit voir de qui il s'agissait, par curiosité. Quand elle les vit tous les deux, elle fut presque contente pour Jane, qui semblait s'amuser. Elle avait bien remarqué que cette femme plaisait beaucoup à Jane, c'est lui qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle travaille avec eux après tout.

Jes: Tu as quand même prit de gros risques, et s'il t'avait tiré dessus ?

Pat: Je crois qu'il ne le pouvait pas, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais au début, mais je m'en suis bien sortit non ? L'assassin est en prison et nous avons résolu une nouvelle enquête !

Jes: Oui. Bon, moi je rentre.

Patrick se redressa,en enlevant sa couverture.

Pat: Tu veux venir manger chez moi ?

Jes: Euh, je ne sais pas trop...

Pat: Okay c'est partit !

Jes: Mais !

Pat: Allé suis moi !

Il se leva d'un bond puis l'entraina avec lui. Lisbon n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Pour le moment elle s'en moquait, ce qu'elle avait vu ne compromettait rien.

Quand Jessie et Patrick arrivèrent chez lui, elle sentait le stress monter en elle, c'était la maison où sa famille avait été tuée, et elle était la première personne depuis qu'il invitait chez lui, ça devait lui faire mal, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle, surtout quelque chose d'aussi difficile. Quand elle entra, l'intérieur était très joli, il la mit de suite à l'aise. Il lui fit la cuisine et ils passèrent à table.

Pat: Dis moi si c'est bon !

Il lui tendit une cuillère qu'il plaça dans la bouche de Jessie.

Jes: Oh mon dieu mais c'est trop bon !

Il se mit à rire comme un enfant, il était content de son effet.

Jes: Comment as-tu apprit à faire la cuisine ?

Pat: Ma femme, et ma mère.

Jes: Elles t'ont bien enseigné parce que c'est un délice totale !

Ils entamèrent leur repas,Jessie avait vu qu'il ne restait plus rien de sa famille, il avait tout enlevé, ne voulant pas souffrir plus longtemps. Le repas terminé, Jessie voulu s'en aller, se sentant gêné d'être ici.

Jes: Je crois que je vais y aller, demain on travaille.

Pat: Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ?

Jes: Patrick, ce n'est pas contre toi, au contraire. Je ne veux pas me sentir de trop tu comprends parce que je pense que ça ne dois pas être facile pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle de près et lui posa sa main sur sa joue, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pat: Tu n'es pas de trop, si tu es là c'est parce que je le veux. Je veux te voir ici, je veux que tu restes avec moi, je veux partager avec toi et personne d'autre.

Elle l'embrassa puis ils partirent se coucher. Le lendemain, il leur fallait une nouvelle fois faire semblant de ne pas arriver ensemble. Une enquête leur avait déjà était donnée.

_Le corps d'une jeune femme a été retrouvé dans un vignoble dans le Nord du __Comté de Napa. Le CBI venait d'arriver sur les lieux._

**Shérif McAllister :** Ha! Je suis bien content de vous voir, on est pas tout a fait préparés pour gérer ce genre de chose. Le chien d'un chasseur de caille l'a trouvé ce matin a 5h30. La chasse à la caille est interdite mais y en a qui se gène pas.

**Lis : **On sait qui elle est ?

**Shérif McAllister :** Non mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, elle doit être du coin. Quoique les gens n'ont pas la même tête une fois mort c'est sûr.

**Jes :** On dirait que cette blessure n'est pas mortelle.

**Lisbon :** Aucune marque sur le cou, elle a pas été pendue ni étranglée. Les gencives sont bleues, les yeux injectés de sang

**Cho : **Asphyxie.

**Shérif McAllister :** Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une toxico de la ville qui débarque de l'autoroute.

**Jane :** Non, elle est du coin. C'était un accident, le tueur ne voulait pas qu'elle meurre comme ça.

**Lisbon :** Comment ça ?

**Jane : **Elle a encore ses vêtements; L'homme qui l'a enlevée prévoyait de la transporter dans un lieu discret pour la violer en toute tranquillité. Elle a fait trop de bruit au mauvais moment, il a voulu la faire taire, il l'a étouffée sans le faire exprès. Ensuite il a fallu se débarrasser du corps et pour ça il a trouvé un endroit que seul un gars du coin connaît.

Quand Patrick avait parlé de viol, il avait dessuite jeté un regard sur Jessie, avec des yeux qui lui disaient : " ne t'inquiète pas je suis là".

**Lisbon :** Elle est à vous, merci pour votre patience.

**Cho :** Pourquoi ce serait une agression sexuelle et pas un trafic de drogue ?

**Jane :** Étouffé pour un problème de drogue ? Par qui ? Par le gang des maternels ?!

**Lisbon :** Et si c'était une querelle d'amoureux qui s'était mal terminée ?

**Jane :** C'est possible c'est vrai, mais c'est pas ce que je ressens.

**Shérif McAllister : **Qui c'est celui là ?

**Lisbon :** C'est un consultant il travaille pour le CBI, il nous suit partout, il fait parti des bagages.

**Shérif McAllister :** Hum, un consultant; Vous êtes quoi ? Clairvoyant ? Extralucide ? Vous avez **des pouvoirs ?**

**Jane :** Non pas de pouvoir. Autrefois oui. Enfin j'ai prétendu que j'avais des pouvoirs, mais on sait que ça n'existe pas tout ça.

**Shérif McAllister :** Ouais ! C'est quoi votre truc alors ?

**Jane :** Vous jouez à chifumi ?

**Shérif McAllister :** Je sais y jouer ouais.

**Jane :** On fait une partie? On y va. Chi fu mi !

**Shérif McAllister** _[perdant, il recommence à plusieurs reprises]_** :** Chi fu mi ! Chi fu mi! Chi fu mi ! Chi fu mi ! Chi fu mi !

Jessie ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, le voyant s'amuse à écraser le chérif au chi fu mi, tandis que les autres la regardaient le regarder.

_ Le CBI arriva devant la maison de la victime._

**Mme O'Keefes **_[ à son fils ]_**:** Rentre à la maison, va faire tes devoirs. Commence a faire tes devoirs, allé dépêche toi ! Joey !

**Lisbon :** M. et Mme O'Keefes ? Je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon, bureau californien d'investigation. Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle, désolé. Nous avons retrouvé votre fille Mélanie.

**Mme O'Keefes** _[en pleurs]_** : **Non, oh non ! Oh non, ma fille, ma fille chérie ! C'est pas possible ! Oh Non !

_ Jane rentre dans la chambre de Mélanie ._

**Jane :** Bonjour.

**Frankie : **Qui êtes vous?

**Jane :** Je m'appelle Patrick Jane, je suis avec la police. C'est la chambre de ta sœur ?

**Frankie :** Oui. Quelqu'un a tué ma sœur ?

**Jane :** Oui.

**Frankie :** D'accord.

**Mme O'Keefes : **Elle n'est pas rentrée a la maison après le travail avant-hier soir, elle était serveuse au restaurant Shand Creek Winery. Elle travaillait jusqu'à 23h, sa voiture est encore devant le restaurant sur le parking.

**M. O'Keefes :** Quand elle rentre le soir, tout le monde dort, on s'est aperçu que le lendemain qu'elle était pas rentrée. On a appelé ses amis, personne ne savait où elle était. Personne ne l'a revue quand elle est partie ce soir-là.

**Mme O'Keefes :** Elle avait prévu d'entrer à l'université à l'automne, elle avait décroché une bourse d'étude a Los Angeles.

**M. O'Keefes : **Ça nous plaisait pas trop qu'elle aille dans ce coin avec tout ce qui se passe pas là-bas. Elle a été violée c'est ça ?

**Jes :** Nous ne pensons pas, elle n'a pas été déshabillé.

**Mme O'Keefes :** Je ne comprends pas que quelqu'un puisse faire une chose pareil.

**Lisbon :** Généralement le premier nom auquel pense les parents est celui du coupable dans ce type d'affaires. Un petit ami jaloux ? Quelque chose dans ce genre là ?

**Mme O'Keefes :** Non, rien de ce genre là.

**Lisbon :** Rien ?

**M. O'Keefes : **Ma fille courait pas après les garçons.

**Mme O'Keefes :** Elle était très sage, elle avait fait le vœux de rester pure jusqu'au mariage à l'âge de 14 ans. Aujourd'hui, elle porte encore l'anneau.

**Jane : **Quand a-t-elle retirée ses posters ?

**Frankie : **Après noël.

**Jane :** C'était des posters de qui ?

**Frankie :** Les garçons aux cheveux longs qui passent à la télé.

**Jane **_[ sourit ] _**:** Elle les aimaient plus ?

**Frankie :** Elle a dit que c'était pour les petites filles. Vous savez qui l'a tuée ?

**Jane :** Non.

**Frankie :** Vous allez découvrir qui l'a tuée ?

**Jane :** Mes collègues et moi allons essayer.

**Frankie : **Comment ?

**Jane :** En observant, en écoutant, en posant des questions.

**Frankie :** Quand vous le saurez, vous pourrez me le dire ?

**Jane :** Oui, Pourquoi ?

**Frankie :** Comme ça !

_ Au CBI, le téléphone sonne_

**Rigsby : **Rigsby !

**Van Pelt : **Van Pelt !

**Lisbon :** C'est moi, on a reçu le fax du shérif ?

**Van Pelt :** Oui.

**Lisbon :** Entrez les infos dans la base de données et voyez ce qu'il en ressort, ok Van Pelt ?

**Van Pelt : **Entendu.

**Rigsby : **Patron, j'ai épluché les comptes, j'ai fais mes rapports. Est-ce que je peux venir vous aider ?

**Lisbon :** Non restez où vous êtes, quand on aura besoin de vous on vous fera signe.

**Jane : **Elle avait un copain, un type qu'elle avait rencontré a noël a la fête foraine. Il était trop vieux, trop proche de la famille ou trop voyou pour qu'elle en parle à ses parents. J'opterai pour le voyou, et son prénom commence par un ''H''.

**Lisbon :** Ce qui explique qu'elle ne portait plus l'anneau de pureté.

**Shérif McAllister :** C'est complètement dingue, j'avais reçu un appel du champ du Shand Creek et je suis arrivé au moment même où la fille se faisait enlever. Un ivrogne qui voulait pas payer, pff.

**Jes:** Ouais c'est complètement dingue, et qu'est-ce que vous avez remarqué d'intéressant ?

**Shérif McAllister : **Heu... Attendez … Ah, si ! En arrivant, j'ai vu un pick-up, un pick-up noir qui partait et j'ai trouvé qu'il roulait beaucoup trop vite. _[Flashback où le Sérif voit le pick-up devant le restaurant.]_ J'ai failli me lancer à sa poursuite.

**Lisbon :** Il était quelle heure ?

**Shérif McAllister : **Minuit moins le quart.

**Lisbon :** On a ratissé la forêt ?

**Shérif McAllister :** Bah ... Pas que je sache.

**Lisbon :** Vous devriez envisagé de mettre des hommes sur le coup.

_ Le Shérif McAllister acquiesce._

**Shérif McAllister :** C'est sa voiture qu'est là.

**Lisbon **_[ à Cho ]_** : **Tu t'en occupe ?

_ Lisbon, Jane et Jessie se sont rendu au restaurant et interrogent les propriétaires._

**Malcolm Boatwright :** Elle a travaillée pour nous... 3 étés de suite, c'est ça ? _[sa femme acquesce]. _Une fille adorable.

**Jane** _[mangeant]_**:** Délicieux !

Jessie le regardait faire en silence, croisant quelques fois son regard dans un moment de complicité.

**Malcolm Boatwright :** Oui je sais.

**Sandra Boatwright :** C'est à peine croyable, ça c'est passé sur le parking et je me trouvait a quelques mètres.

**Malcolm Boatwright :** J'ai encore du mal à le croire. _[ Tendant un plat à Lisbon]_Goûtez ça.

**Lisbon :** Non,sans façon, merci.

**Jane :** Ça c'est délicieux !

Il en tendit un à Jessie sous le regard de Lisbon.

Jane: Tu en veux un ? Vas y c'est très bon !

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, souria puis se servit.

**Lisbon :** Savez-vous si Mélanie avait eu quelques soucis ? Des problèmes avec ses collègues ou avec son petit ami ?

**Sandra Boatwright :** Non.

**Jane :** Hum ! Ça c'est un vrai bonheur ! Il y a de la fleur d'orangée ?

**Malcolm Boatwright :** Oui, et du cumin.

**Jane :** Et beaucoup de beurre.

Jes: Ouai beaucoup non ? Mais C'est vraiment bon !

**Sandra Boatwright : **Chut.

**Malcolm Boatwright** _[souriant]_ **:** Y a pas de honte bien sûr beaucoup de beurre. C'est le propre de la bonne nourriture de mêler nécessité et indulgence.

**Lisbon : **Mélanie est partit a quelle heure ce soir-là ? Nous avons besoin de le savoir à la minute près.

**Sandra Boatwright :** Je sais qu'elle est partie la première, mais je vais vérifier avec la pointeuse pour être sûr.

**Malcolm Boatwright :** En tout cas ce n'est pas moi. J'emploie une vingtaine de personnes et ils vous diront tous que je ne quitte les cuisines que pour crier ou pour pisser ! _[il sourit]_

**Sandra Boatwright :** Ha ! Triste mais vrai.

_ Les propriétaires font visiter la cuisine à Lisbon, Jane et Jessie. _

**Malcolm Boatwright : **Voici donc les cuisines. C'est là que l'ont prépare tout et que la magie s'opère.

Cuisinier _[brûlant son plat]_ : Ha !

**Malcolm Boatwright :** He, ho Randall ! _[il lui met une claque sur la tête]_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, pousse toi !

**Sandra Boatwright : **Mon bureau est par là.

**Randall :** Tiens, tiens. Aller on enlève, on enlève.

**Sandra Boatwright :** Ce n'était pas la perle des serveuses, ça c'est sûr. On l'appelait même Mlle Casse-tout, mais elle avait un bon tempérament. Elle a quitter le restaurant à 11h25, elle est sorti par cette porte et c'est la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu.

**Lisbon : **Vous devez avoir la liste des réservations, des cartes de crédit.

**Sandra Boatwright : **Oui, je vais vous fournir toutes la liste.

**Lisbon :** Parfait.

**Sandra Boatwright :** Ha Raquel ! Entrez. Ces gens essaient de comprendre ce qui est arrivé à la pauvre Mélanie.

**Raquel :** D'accord, bon.

**Jane : **Vous étiez amies toutes les deux n'est-ce pas?

**Raquel : **Pas vraiment. Elle était distante.

**Jane : **Oh. Pourtant il y a une photo de vous deux sur le mur de sa chambre. C'est bizarre _[il sourit]_,hein ?

**Raquel : **Je sais pas pourquoi y a une photo de moi dans sa chambre. Elle était peut-être amoureuse de moi en secret, j'en sais rien.

**Jes :** Connaissez vous le nom de son petit copain.

**Raquel :** Elle avait pas de petit copain, c'était son truc d'ailleurs. La pureté, pas de garçons.

**Jane :** Alors qui a-t-elle découpé sur la photo ?

**Raquel :** J'en sais rien du tout.

**Jes:** Vous y étiez.

**Raquel :** Oh c'était à noël, j'avais bu.

**Lisbon :** Raquel, c'est un meurtre que nous tentons d'élucider, vous risquer la prison si vous protéger le coupable.

**Raquel :** Désolé Madame je peut rien pour vous. Je vous aiderais si je pouvais, ça je vous le jure.

**Lisbon :** Merci.

** De retour au bureau de police, ils avaient emmené Raquel afin de l'interroger plus profondemment. **

**Cho**_ [à Lisbon]_** :** Rien dans la voiture.

**Lisbon :** Je vous laisse discuter avec Raquel, je vais vérifier les reçu des cartes de crédit.

**Cho :** D'accord

**Jane **_[à Cho]_** :** Laisse moi une minute avec elle, son niveau de résistance est très bas.

**Cho : **Non, non.

**Jane :** Tu n'a qu'à rester là devant la porte et faire semblant de téléphoner.

**Cho :** Non, c'est illégal et pas professionnel.

**Jane : **C'est pour ça que tu dois rester devant la porte.

**Cho : **1 minute.

**Jane :** Raquel regardez-moi. Juste avant de vous endormir ce soir quand vous serait bien détendu, allongée et prête à tomber dans les bras de morphée, je veux que vous pensiez à moi. Pensez à moi et imaginez que vous pourrait voler. Imaginer que vous êtes légère, que vous flotter tranquillement dans les aires. Raquel vous êtes légère, calme, très sérieuses. Vous pouvez vous envoler en laissant derrière vous vos fardeaux, vos inquiétudes. Imaginez ça, quel merveilleuse sensation. Lorsqu'on se reverra, que je vous dirais bonjour _[il lui tapote la jambe]_, vous vous souviendrez de cette sensation et vous voudrez dire la vérité parce qu'en disant la vérité vous sentirez que vous soulagez vos épaules d'un poids énormes. Je vous dirai bonjour et vous vous sentirez aussi légère qu'une plume, comme si vous flottiez dans les airs. Je vous laisse un moment pour y réfléchir avant de reprendre le travail.

**Raquel : **C'est pas grave, _[à Cho]_ votre copain est cinglé. Je peux y aller la?

**Cho :** Oui.

**Jane : **Ça marche avec les dindes.

**Cho :** C'est ça.

_ Jessie l'avait regardé avec concentration, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait manipuler une personne. Ils fouillent dans le casiers de Mélanie._

**Cho** _[sortant un papier avec écrit ''désolé'']_** :** On a peut-être un indice.

**Shérif McAllister : **Désolé ?

**Lisbon :** À analyser.

**Jane : **Oh, oh ! Attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée.

**Malcolm Boatwright :** Heu... silence s'il vous plait, silence. Nous avons la visite des agent du CBI, ils souhaiteraientt vous dire un mot.

**Sandra Boatwright :** Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir.

**Jane :** Nous avons besoin de vous, vous voulez bien nous aidez?

**Tout le monde : **Oui

**Jane :** Nous connaissons l'assassin de Mélanie, le meurtrier de cette pauvre fille est dans cette pièce. Ce papier a été retrouvé dans son casier . Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que la personne qui a écrit ce mot est le tueur. Oui, et hélas pour cette personne mon collègue l'agent Cho ici présent est un expert en graphologie. Chacun de vous va lui remettre un petit mot écrit de la main gauche et de la main droite. Cho examinera chaque mot et déterminera lequel de vous a laissé cette note, lequel de vous est le tueur.

_ Randall s'évanouit._

**Jane :** Et voilà.

_Département du Shérif_

**Cho :** Pourquoi vous excusiez vous auprès de Mélanie ?

**Randall : **Je l'ai pas tuée.

**Cho :** Je vous accuse pas, je vous demande pourquoi vous teniez à vous excuser. Nous savons que vous avez quitter le restaurant 10 minutes avant Mélanie. Vous l'avez attendu sur le parking n'est-ce pas ? Hein ?

_ Randall_ _acquiesce._

**Cho : **Aucune loin'interdit d'attendre une amie, vous l'avez attendu ?

**Randall :** Je voulais seulement lui parler.

**Cho : **Aucun problème. Vous vouliez lui parler et ensuite que s'est-il passé ?

**Randall :** Je lui ais dit ''Salut Mélanie, sa va ?'' et on a discuter. Elle partait pas, elle était là, elle me souriait et elle rigolait alors j'ai pensé que j'avais toutes mes chances. Alors j'ai fait le premier pas. Elle avait pas l'air de comprendre, ça l'a dérangeait pas mais je savais qu'elle tenait à sa virginité, qu'elle avait fait vœux de pureté. Alors je me suis dit que j'avais intérêt à aller droit au but et ça l'a beaucoup énervé. Alors je me suis excusé pour le malentendu et je suis parti. Je suis monté dans ma voiture, j'ai démarré et c'est tout. Seulement je craignais qu'elle m'en veuille, qu'elle soit en colère contre moi et qu'elle aille se plaindre. Alors en arrivant au restaurant le matin avant de savoir qu'elle avait disparu j'ai écrit désolé et j'ai glissé le mot dans son casier.

**Lisbon : **Vous êtes resté combien de temps sur le parking avec elle? Essayer d'être précis.

**Randall : **5 minutes, ou 6.

_ Fin de l'interrogatoire._

**Lisbon :** Randall à tenté d'embrasser Mélanie parce qu'en voyant qu'elle ne partais pas il a cru que c'était gagné.

**Jane :** Mais en vérité elle ne restait pas pour Randall.

**Lisbon :** Elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre.

**Jane :** On peut revoir Raquel ?

**Lisbon :** Elle est en chemin, elle arrive.

_ Le téléphone sonne_

**Lisbon :** Oui ?

**Van Pelt :** Van Pelt. Le résultat de mes recherches vous a été envoyé par e-mail.

**Lisbon :** Je vais mettre le haut-parleur.

**Van Pelt : **J'ai pas grand-chose à part un dossier en rapport avec le ruban adhésif utilisé, i mois à Fairfield une affaire d'enlèvement.

**Jane :** Raconte.

**Van Pelt : **Dolores Sanchez, 22 ans, imigrante, employée dans une ferme, enlevée à l'arrêt d'autobus sans savoir comment. Elle s'est réveillée dans la chambre d'un motel attachée avec du ruban adhésif. Les femmes de ménages l'on retrouvée indemne, elle n'a rien vu, il n'y a pas de suspect. La police de Fairfield a conclut que c'était l'œuvre d'un ivrogne. Dolores Sanchez a quitté la ville et on a plus ou moins classé l'affaire.

**Jane :** Super intéressant.

**Lisbon :** Ne commencer pas avec vos disgression.

**Jane :** D'autres points commun ?

**Van Pelt : **Heu, oui il se trouve que Sanchez est rousse comme O'Keefes.

**Jane : **Ha ha !

**Lisbon :** Détendez-vous, il s'agit d'un ruban adhésif classique et je peut vous dire que les rousses c'est pas ce qui manque en Californie.

**Jane : **Ouais, ouais, c'est vrai. Mais supposons, pour le plaisir, que c'est le même type qui a commis les deux enlèvements. Il enlève une jeune fille rousse, il l'emmène dans une chambre de motel, l'attache, elle est à sa merci mais il ne fait rien. Deux mois plus tard il enlève une autre rousse mais cette fois son plan ne tient pas la route et il l'a tue. Il a paniqué et elle faisait trop de bruit. Qu'est-ce que ça indique ?

**Jes :** Qu'il est idiot ?

**Jane : **C'est un novice et il est tiraillé, il a envie de faire d'horribles choses mais sa conscience et sa peur l'en empêche encore. Le sens de l'organisation et la concentration lui manque et rien n'est au point, et ça tourne mal.

**Lisbon : **Ou vous vous trompez complètement et Mélanie a été assassinée par son amoureux secret. Nous sommes presque certain qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec lui au moment où elle a été enlevée.

**Van Pelt :** Excusez-moi, je suis toujours là. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

**Jane :** Appelle les motel situé dans un rayon de 15 km et trouve le client qui a effectué une réservation mais n'est pas venu le soir du meurtre.

**Lisbon :** Non, commençons par les pistes sérieuses. Lancez une recherche concernant un pick-up noir appartenant à un criminel connu dans ce service.

**Van Pelt :** Oui madame. [_Elle raccroche]_

**Lis : **Si la piste du petit copain ne donne rien, nous nous intéresseront à votre apprentis psychopathe, d'accord?

**Jane :** D'accord.

**Raquel :** Je peux rien leur dire, je sais rien, je comprends pas ce qui me veulent. Je vous l'ai dit je sais rien du tout.

**Lisbon :** Asseyez-vous Mlle Garcia.

**Cho :** Merci.

**Jane **_[touchant l'épaule de Raquel]_** :** Bonjour Raquel.

**Raquel : **Mélanie sortait avec Hector Romerez, un de mes cousins. J'étais avec lui à la fête foraine, on se baladais et on a rencontrés Mélanie. Entre eux ça a fait ''Boum'', Roméo et Juliette. Elle devait le voir ce soir-là.

**Lisbon :** Le soir où elle a été tuée ?

**Raquel : **Oui. Je vous l'ais pas dit parce que j'ai peur de lui, il fait parti du gang des Locos. Toutes la drogue de Vagaville passe par lui et il a fait éliminer plein de gens qui ont dit un quart de ce que je vient de vous dire, c'est vrai ça. _[Elle soupir]_

_ Lisbon, Jane et Cho sortent de la salle d'interrogatoires._

**Lisbon :** C'est marrant avec quelle facilité elle l'a dénoncé.

**Jane :** Oui, étonnant. Mais c'est vous qui aviez raison c'est le petit copain. Je me suis totalement trompé pour l'apprenti psychopathe.

**Lisbon :** Vous l'avez hypnotisée c'est ça ?

**Jane :** Non, pas du tout. Bon d'accord, oui je l'ai hypnotisée mais bon c'est …

**Lisbon :** Mais rien du tout, ce n'est pas professionnel et c'est illégal, c'est totalement interdit.

**Cho :** C'est ce que je lui ais dit.

**Jane :** J'avais l'intention de dire que t'étais pas au courant, mais …

**Lisbon **_[à Cho]_ **:** Si vous lui permettez ces débilités encore une seule fois vous irez faire le guide à l'assemblée avec un chapeau ridicule.

**Cho :** Oui madame, j'ai compris.

Jessie qui se trouvait là ne put s'empêcher de l'immaginer dans la situation et ce qu'avait fait Patrick était étrange.

**Lisbon** _[au téléphone]_** : **Rigsby, une perquisition sensible à Vagaville à effectuer dans l'heure c'est possible ?

**Rigsby :** Oui patron, je part tout de suite.

**Lisbon :** Emmenez Van Pelt.

**Rigsby : **Une perquisition sensible ?

**Lisbon :** Pourquoi êtes-vous encore au bout du fil? _[il raccroche]_

**Rigsby : **Van Pelt, on y va !

_Le CBI arrivent devant la maison d'Hector pour une perquisition et Jane attend près des voitures._

**Policier :** Police ! Nous avons un mandat de perquisition, ouvrez ! Ne bougez plus !

_ Hector saute par le fenêtre._

**Policiers :** Attention !

_ Il court vers Jane mais Lisbon arrive juste à temps._

**Lisbon :** Met la main droite dans le dos ! Ça suffit donne-moi ta main !

**Policier :** Bouge plus ! Bouge plus !

**Rigsby :** Boum ! Il a rien vu venir, il a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'aurait fait si le patron l'avait pas arrêté ?

**Jane : **Oh, heu … J'ai même pas pensée à élaborer un plan, je savais très bien qu'elle y arriverais. _[Rigsby sourit]_

**Lisbon :** Cho, Jane, on peut y aller. Vous deux occupez-vous de la paperasse pour le Shérif et retournez à Sacramento pour garder la baraque.

**Rigsby**_ [soupirant]_** : **Oui patron.

_ Ils sont de retour au département du Shérif._

**Lisbon :** Hector, nous enquêtons sur le meurtre de Mélanie O'Keefes. Vous la connaissiez ? _[il ne répond pas]_ L'assassin l'a étouffé et poignarder avant de la jeter dans un fossé i jours. Nous savons que vous sortiez ensemble, nous savons que vous deviez vous voir ce soir là et on peut prouver que votre voiture était sur le parking du restaurant. J'ai assez de preuve pour vous inculpé.

**Jane : **Nous voulons seulement connaître votre version des faits.

**Lisbon :** Où l'avez-vous rencontrer ?

**Hector :** Oprah et le Dr. Phil sont là. _[Jane sourit]._ Je lui avait dit que ça se terminerai comme ça, sauf que je croyais que se serais moi qui crèverais et qu'elle serait assise là en face des flics débiles qui poserais des questions débiles: ''Pourquoi une fille aussi respectable que toi fréquentais une ordure tel que Romerez ? ''

**Lisbon :** Oui pourquoi ?

**Hector :** Vous comprendriez pas.

**Jane :** Bien sûr que si. Toutes les femmes sont sensibles aux charmes d'un homme violent.

**Hector :** Elle et moi c'était exceptionnel.

**Jane :** Ah, avec vous elle se sentait comme une princesse captive au lien d'une sainte nitouche et vous vous aviez l'impression d'être un pirate héroïque au lieu d'être une sorte de pharmacien colérique.

**Hector :** Il est marrant. Écoute, les pirates à l'époque y déconnaient exactement comme nous aujourd'hui. Un pirate c'est ce que je suis moi exactement et elle c'était une princesse, une vrai.

**Lisbon :** Que c'est-il passé ce soir-là?

**Hector : **On avait rendez-vous à 11h30 au restaurant, je suis arriver 10 minutes en retard et elle était pas encore sortie. J'ai attendu quelques minutes et je suis parti. J'ai pas de patiente, j'étais super en colère. Et ça je crois que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je l'ai laissé se faire tuée parce que j'attends jamais personne.

**Lisbon : **C'est déjà pas mal de le reconnaître. Que pensiez-vous du fait qu'elle devait aller à l'université à l'automne ?

**Hector : **J'étais fier, et content pour elle.

**Lisbon :** Elle vous aurais abandonnée.

**Hector :** Je voulais que ça qu'elle m'abandonne, je voulais qu'elle aille loin. Je lui disait d'aller à Los Angeles et de jamais revenir ici.

_ Fin de l'interrogatoire._

**Jane :** Il dit la vérité.

**Lisbon :** Toujours le contraire de ce que je pense, vous avez lu son dossier ?

**Jane : **Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

**Lisbon :** C'est un excellent comédien et c'est vous qui pensiez que c'était lui au départ.

**Jane : **J'ai dit que Mélanie avait un amoureux secret mais j'ai pas dit qu'il l'avait tuée.

**Lisbon :** Si ce n'est pas lui alors qui c'est ? Ne me dites pas un fou qui aime les rousses et le ruban adhésif sinon je hurle.

**Jane :** Alors je ne dirais rien.

**Lisbon :** Écoutez vous avez vos raisons et je vous comprends mais je suis convaincu que vous compliquez les choses, c'est une tendance que vous avez. Un meurtre n'est pas toujours un secret qui recèle un secret qui recèle un secret. Il n'y a pas toujours un schéma.

**Jane :** Pas forcément mais très souvent.

**Lisbon : **Il arrive que le coupable idéal soit l'assassin, bien souvent le coupable idéale est l'asassin. Regardez la chronologie des faits : Hector a reconnu être resté sur le parking pendant 10 minutes environ. Il ne reste pas assez de temps à qui que ce soit pour arriver sur le parking, enlevé Mélanie et prendre la fuite. C'est Hector.

**Jane : **Vous avez raison, il n'y a pas le temps.

_ Jane aperçoit Frankie qui attend dans le hall du département du Shérif._

**Jane :** Salut Frankie !

_ Jane et Frankie se rendent à un dîner._

**Jane : **Vas-y, montre moi.

**Frankie : **Vous montrez quoi ?

**Jane :** Ton arme.

**Frankie : **J'ai pas d'arme !

**Jane : **Ah bon ?!

_ Jane apelle Van Pelt._

**Vant Pelt :** Allô?

**Jane : **Salut Van Pelt.

**Van Pelt :** Salut.

**Jane :** Heu, Lisbon a changé d'avis elle voudrait qu'on s'intéresse au motel comme je l'ai dit.

**Van Pelt :** Les motel ?

**Jane :** On cherche quelqu'un qui aurais réservé une chambre et qui ne se serais pas présenté. Elle veut le maximum de détails, d'accord ? Elle est là si tu veux que je te la passe _[il fait un clin d'œil à Frankie]._

**Van Pelt :** Non ce n'est pas la peine mais est-ce que je...

**Jane : **Appel moi en premier si tu trouve quelque chose. _[Il raccroche] _Pas d'arme alors ?

_ Frankie fait non de la tête._

**Jane :** Avec quoi tu veux tué Hector, avec un couteau ?

_ Frankie sort une hache de son sac._

**Jane : **Oh, c'est une bonne idée. Heu ... _[il regarde autour], _planque la. Et si il s'avère par la suite que c'est pas Hector qui a tué ta sœur.

**Frankie :** C'est pas lui ?

**Jane :** On en est pas sûr, pas encore. Et tu n'a pas à l'occupé de ça c'est notre travail. Toi ton rôle c'est d'être présent auprès de ta famille. La vengeance c'est l'affaire de la police.

**Frankie :** Quand vous aurez découvert qui a fait ça, vous le tuerais ?

**Jane : **Non, on ne le tuera pas mais on le fera regretter son geste._ [Frankie est mécontent de la réponse de Jane] _Tu sais j'avais une fille qui aurait ton âge si j'avais pas causé sa mort, et celle de sa mère.

**Frankie :** Comment ?

**Jane :** Par arrogance, par bêtise. J'ai provoqué la fureur d'un homme maléfique qui les a tuées pour se venger de moi, pour me faire regretter ce que j'avais fait et j'ai bien regretter. Il faut savoir que le remord est parfois bien plus douloureux que la mort. Tout le monde meurt, mais très peu de gens éprouve de réels remords après avoir accompli une mauvaise action. C'est douloureux._ [Frankie hoche la tête]_

_ Le téléphone sonne._

**Jane : **Oui Van Pelt, je t'écoute.

_ Jane va dans le motel que lui indiqué Van Pelt._

**Employée du motel :** Micro-ondes, bain à remous, télé avec chaines câblés, prix préférentiels pour nos fonctionnaires et les employés fédéraux.

**Jane :** Comment était-il cet homme ?

**Employée : **Fort, avec un chapeau, des lunettes de soleil et une barbe épaisse, comme un sick.

**Jane**_ [ en souriant]_******: **En somme un déguisement des plus absurdes.

**Employée :** Ridicule ! Je gère un motel, je me fiche de qui sont les gens, ça servait à rien d'acheter une barbe. Et le soir en question il n'est pas venu, je m'en suis souvenu quand votre charmante collègue a appelé.

**Jane :** Ah, sans vouloir vous vexer votre femme de ménage n'est pas méticuleuse.

**Employée : **Ah si, elle est très méticuleuse mais elle ne passe que demain. Comme je loue au mois, elle …

**Jane :** Au mois ?

**Employée :** Oui alors elle ne vient que tout les 3 jours.

**Jane :** Il est donc passé récemment, ces 2 derniers jours.

**Employée :** C'est le paquet de chips qui vous fait dire ça ?

**Jane :** Oui, c'est le paquet de chips. _[Il ouvre un placard et trouve une bouteille d'eau de Javel, des bâches en plastique et des gants.] _Et ça ?

**Employée :** Je sais pas c'est pas à nous.

**Jane**_ [souriant] _**:** Il va revenir.

_ Retour au département du Shérif._

**Lisbon **_[au téléphone] _**: **D'accord, merci, joli travail. _[Elle raccroche] _Oui ?

**Jane :** Écoutez, je ne veux pas que vous vous fâchiez mais j'ai découvert une chose importante que je veux vous montrer.

**Lisbon : **Rien ne peut me contrarier. Allez-y, quoi de neuf ?

**Jane :** Vous d'abord, qu'est-ce qui vous rend de bonne humeur ?

**Lisbon : **Les résultat de l'expertise des traces de sang appartenant à Mélanie ont été trouvé dans la voiture d'Hector.

**Jane : **Oh, d'accord. C'est votre jour de chance.

**Lisbon :** Oui, et j'ai hâte de voir comment Hector va nous expliquer tout ça. Et vous c'est quoi ?

**Jane :** Oh, ça peut attendre.

_ Ils retourne interroger Hector._

**Hector :** Du sang ? Ouais, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue i semaines elle s'est pas comportée comme il faut alors je l'ai dressée. Elle s'est retrouvée le nez en sang.

**Lisbon : **L'agression physique faisait partie de votre relation ou c'était tout à fait exceptionnel ?

**Hector :** Elle a choisi d'être avec moi, elle voulait savoir où étaient les limites, je lui est montré.

_ Fin de l'interrogatoire._

**Lisbon : **Allez-y, dites-le.

**Jane : **Je crois qu'il dit la vérité.

**Lisbon :** Je ne suis pas d'accord, je vais l'inculpé.

**Jane :** Non. Oh si, allez-y foncez vous disposez de plus de preuves qu'il n'en faut. Oups, j'ai oublier.

**Lisbon :** D'accord, dites-moi tout. Qu'avez-vous trouvez ?

**Jane :** Ça servirait à rien que je vous dises y faut que je vous montre._ [Il prend son téléphone] _Bonjour, j'ai réservé une table pour 2 cet après-midi. On pourrai être en terrasse ? C'est plus romantique. Merci. Oui, Patrick. Parfait à plus tard. _[Il raccroche]_Je n'espère pas vous séduire au cours d'un repas. Ce serais un peu prétentieux de ma part.

**Lisbon :** Je ne crois pas une seconde que vous essayé de me séduire.

**Jane :** Oh, ne me dites pas que l'idée ne vous a pas traversée l'esprit ? Le fait que vous niez m'intrigue vraiment.

**Lisbon : **Oubliez-moi.

Jane se retourne vers Jessie qui était derrière.

Pat: Jessie !

Jes: Oui ?

Pat: Une virée dans un motel ça te dis ?

Jes: J'te suis !

Dis elle souriante, tandis que Lisbon s'interrogeait sur leur façon de se parler, ils n'étaient pas cencés se connaitre aussi bien.

_ Patrick retourne au motel avec Lisbon et Jessie._

**Lisbon : **C'est quoi ça ?

_ Jane allume la télé._

**Lisbon : **C'est Van Pelt ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

**Jane :** Elle va servir d'appât au Shank creek, c'est comme ça qu'on arrêtera le tueur de Mélanie.

Jes: Astucieux !

Pat: Merci ! _Dit il en la regardant avec des yeux doux, pas épargnés par Lisbon._

_ Au restaurant, Rigsby attend Van Pelt et Cho les écoute._

_Rigsby voit Van Pelt qui est tout en beauté et fait un petit gémissement._

**Cho : **Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?

**Rigsby :** Rien.

**Cho **_[à Van Pelt] _**:** Sa y est, je te vois.

**Van Pelt : **Sa va là ?

**Rigsby : **Oui. Tu, tu, tu est très joli.

**Van Pelt : **Je parle des files, on les vois?

**Rigsby : **Oh heu, non.

**Jane** _[à Lisbon]_**: **Le tueur à prévu de ramener sa victime dans cette chambre. Quand il arrivera, on sera là pour l'accueillir. C'est pas géniale ça ?

**Lisbon :** C'est une … plaisanterie très élaboré pour laquelle vous aller vous excuser, c'est ça ?

**Jane :** L'assassin de Mélanie était forcément au Shank Creek ce soir là, votre chronologie des faits le prouve, personne d'autres ne peut l'avoir tué. Le tueur est l'un des 20 employés de ce restaurant. Et ses 20 personnes sont de services, elles travaillent aujourd'hui. Y compris l'assassin.

**Lisbon :** Et il va remettre ça ce soir, bien sûr.

**Jane :** Mais oui, oui, oui, justement oui, il a l'intention de recommencé._ [Il ouvre le placard]_ Tout est prévu. Il va recommencé à cause de nous, il va vouloir le refaire parce que il ne contrôle pas ses désirs. Il ne pense à rien d'autres qu'à ce besoin pervers auquel il ne peut résister. Il est si près du but. Ce désir violent, il doit l'assouvir. Tout ce que nous devons faire, c'est lui présenté un appât irrésistible, une occasion sur laquelle il se jettera et au diable les conséquences. Il faut essayé, si je me trompe on s'en remettra.

**Van Pelt :** Quelles profusions.

**Rigsby :** Quelles confusion. _[Elle rit] _Moi j'ai, j'ai plutôt un adepte du cheeseburger.

**Van Pelt :** Oh,moi aussi, avec de l'oignon.

**Serveur :** Bon appétit.

**Van Pelt :** Merci. _[à Rigsby] _On y va ?

**Rigsby :** Pas maintenant.

**Van Pelt : **Pourquoi ?

**Rigsby :** Parce que c'est délicieux.

_ Elle lui met une claque._

**Van Pelt**___[en chuchotant] _**: **Après tu est censé me crié dessus et partir.

**Rigsby** _[Hurle]___**:** Tu est allée trop loin cette fois ! Je te déteste !

_ Rigsby rejoint Cho._

**Cho : **Bravo.

**Rigsby :** Tais-toi.

**Sandra Boatwright : **Hum, voulez-vous que je vous appelle un taxi ?

**Van Pelt :** Non, merci. J'ai besoin de marcher et j'ai le numéro d'un taxi de toute façon. Merci, tout était très bon.

**Sandra Boatwright : **À bientôt.

**Van Pelt :** Je viens de quitter le restaurant, j'avance vers la route principale. _[Le shérif arrive par surprise]_ Aah !

**Shérif McAllister : **Désolé je vous avez pas vu, j'étais en train de … Sa va ?

**Van Pelt : **Oh oui, oui très bien c'est rien vous m'avez fait peur c'est tout.

**Jane : **Il était pas censé ... d'où il sort, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique.

**Lisbon : **Il était là, il y était ce soir là.

Jes: Alors c'est lui le tueur ?

**Shérif McAllister : **On se promène ?

**Van Pelt :** Je prend l'air.

**Shérif McAllister : **Soyez prudentes surtout, on est à la recherche d'un meurtrier qui sévit dans la région. Ouais, il s'en ait pris à une fille comme vous, rousse et tout ça.

**Van Pelt :** Sans blague.

**Shérif McAllister : **Ouais je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la route principale, hum ?

**Van Pelt : **Oh, c'est gentille mais …

**Shérif McAllister : **Non, non ça me dérange pas du tout. Ma voiture est là-bas sur le côté.

**Van Pelt** _[à Cho]___**: **Je fais quoi maintenant ?

**Cho :** Continue.

**Shérif McAllister : **Je vous demande pardon ?

**Van Pelt :** Oh, j'ai pas l'habitude avec ces chaussures.

**Shérif McAllister : **Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici toutes seul ?

**Van Pelt :** Je me suis disputer avec mon fiancé.

**Shérif McAllister : **Oh, c'est triste ça. Si j'étais votre fiancé je peux vous dire que je me disputerais pas avec une aussi jolie fille. Ma voiture est là-bas.

**Van Pelt :** Non, ça ira. Je vais marcher.

**Shérif McAllister : **Attendez, non, je vous laisserez pas.

_Rigsby sort et court vers eux. Cho essaye de le rattraper._

**Cho :** Merde !

**Shérif McAllister : **Vraiment mademoiselle je, je serais pas tranquille de vous laisser partir.

**Van Pelt :** Merci, tout va bien.

**Shérif McAllister : **J'ai l'impression que vous êtes saoul.

**Van Pelt :** Non, pas du tout.

**Rigsby :** Lâchez là immédiatement !

**Shérif McAllister : **Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

**Rigsby : **Non, vous vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

**Van Pelt : **Rigsby ! Calme toi !

**Cho :** Baisse le bras !

**Shérif McAllister : **Cho ? Ce rigolo est des vôtres ? Bon dieu qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_ Les policiers arrivent._

**Policier : **Shérif, tout va bien ?

**Shérif McAllister : **Ouais, maintenant sa va. Hum, apparemment …

_ Lisbon éteint la télé depuis la chambre du motel._

**Lisbon :**Oh. _[Jane rit de la situation]_ Un rien vous fait rire vous.

**Jane : **Oui quand on veut se donner la peine. _[Riant encore] _Nonmais c'est drôle, non ? Et étrange. Je croyais que le chef mordrais à l'hameçon, mais y a encore des chance qu'il se pointe.

**Jes : Quoi **Le chef Malcolm ? _[Jane affirme en hochant tête]_Pourquoi serait-il coupable ?

**Jane : **Il utilise bien trop de beurre.

**Lisbon :** Quel rapport ?

**Jane :** C'est un gros bébé glouton qui ne se refuse rien, quand il veut quelque chose il se sert.

**Lisbon :** Bien trop de beurre ?

**Jane :** Oui.

**Lisbon : **Vous avez une logique absolument fascinante [_Jane sourit]_. Un petit détail : Malcolm était en cuisine avec une vingtaine de personnes ce fameux soir, il est innocent.

**Jane :** Attendez; Si, y a une possibilité.

**Lisbon : **Pardonnez moi si je ne reste pas pour prendre connaissance de votre nouvelle théorie mais je dois aller voir si je peux encore éviter des dépôts de plainte contre vos collègues.

Jessie et Patrick se retrouvaient alors seuls, comme si celà avait été fait exprès. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, ils s'étaient tous les deux regardés, se souriant de cette coincidence.

Jes: Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Pat: Non ton visage est parfait, c'est juste que c'est drôle qu'on se retrouve tous les deux non ?

Jes: Aaah oui ! C'est vrai ça ! Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?

Pat: Non, sinon elle aurait tout fait pour que tu ne viennes pas avec nous ici.

_ Lisbon sort, son téléphone sonne._

**Lisbon : **Oui ? Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Hein, hein.

_ On peut apercevoir derrière Lisbon la camionnette du Shank Creek qui vient d'arriver sur le parking du motel._

**Lisbon :** Non, je sais où c'est. D'accord _[Elle raccroche]._

_ Dans le motel, Jane est étendu sur le lit avec Jessie assise au bord, et entendirentt la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Sandra et Malcolm qui entraient avec une jeune fille rousse ligotée. Jane emporta Jessie avec lui pour se cacher derrière la porte qui mènait à la chambre._

**Sandra :** Allez. Voilà, c'est bien là c'est bien. [_à la victime] _Sa va, Sa va ? T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer trésor.

_ Flashback : Mélanie entre dans le restaurant après s'être disputée avec Randall et aperçoit Malcolm. Il la ligote et lui et sa femme l'emmène dans la camionnette et s'en vont juste au moment où le Shérif arrive au restaurant. Sandra lui demande de se taire avec un couteau. Fin du flashback._

_ Malcolm ferme la porte à clé, Jane prend son téléphone et compose un numéro._

**Malcolm :** Aide moi à couvrir le lit.

**Sandra : **D'accord.

_ Ils commencent à recouvrir le lit et aperçoivent Jane._

**Malcolm :** Ah !

**Jane :** Stop ! Réfléchissez, ne bougez pas quoi qu'il arrive. Ne bougez pas.

**Malcolm :** Quoi ?

**Jane : **Ne bougez pas !

_ Jane se dirige vers la porte tandis que Jessie reste derrière la porte. Ils lui courent après._

**Sandra : **Eh, non ! _[Elle tend son arme] _Arrêtez, rester où vous êtes !

_ Malcolm menace Jane avec un couteau._

**Malcolm****:** Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**Jane :** Réfléchissez, réfléchissez.

**Malcolm : **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**Jane :** Peu importe ce que je fais ici, le motel est encerclé par la police et des agents du CBI.

**Malcolm :** Oh non !

**Sandra :** Il ment ! Il serait déjà en train de nous arrêtés si il étaient vraiment là.

**Jane : **L'unité d'élite, ils attendent l'unité d'élite. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas.

_ Sandra regarde par la fenêtre._

**Sandra :** Y a personne. Aller tue-le ! Dépêche-toi, on s'en va.

**Jane : **Non, écoutez moi. De toute façon vous ne vous en sortirez pas et comme visiblement vous n'êtes pas très net, vous n'irez pas en prison. Vous serez internés à l'hopital pendant quelques années et après vous serez libres.

**Malcolm :** La ferme ! Fermez la j'essaye de réfléchir.

**Sandra :** Oh, monsieur essaye de réfléchir.

**Malcolm :** Me met pas tout ça sur le dos tu y tenais autant que moi !

**Sandra : **Oui mais j'étais sûr, sûr qu'on aurait pas le temps, je te l'avais dit !

**Malcolm :** Tais-toi, je veux plus un mot maintenant ! _[Il la menace avec son couteau]_

**Sandra :** Et t'avise pas à pointer ça sur moi !

Jessie sort de sa cachette les menaçant avec son arme.

Jes: CBI ! Ne bougez plus !

_Ils se retournent vers elle mais Lisbon arrivent en défonçant la porte._

**Lisbon :** Police !

_ Malcolm est près à se jeter sur elle, elle lui tire dessus et pointe son arme vers Sandra._

**Lisbon :** Jetez votre armes !

**Sandra :** Non !

_ Lisbon tire. Elle va vers la victime._

**Lisbon :** Attendez, attendez. Je vais vous détacher. Sa va aller. Voilà c'est fini, c'est fini.

_ Jane est écœuré par ce qui vient de se passer, ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils meurent mais qu'ils éprouvent du remords._

_L'équipe assistent au funérailles de Mélanie._

**Van Pelt :** Je comprends pas. Cette femme avait plaisir à aidée son mari à tué. Une personne malade, perverse à la rigueur, mais deux, et mari et femme … Le mariage est fondé sur l'amour, c'est censé être un lien sacré.

**Jane :** C'étaient des âmes sœur soudés par une étrange passions.

**Cho :** On y va

_ Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt s'en vont. Mme O'Keefes remercie Lisbon d'un hochement de tête et Frankie regarde Jane, déçu de ce dernier._

_Jessie, Jane et Lisbon s'en vont à leur tour après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil. Tout le monde rentre au bureau du CBI, fatigué de cette enquête. Jane va se faire un thé, suivit par Jessie._

_Jes: Excuse moi._

_Pat: Pour quoi ? _

_Jes: Je ne suis pas sortit assez tôt, je t'ais laissé en danger trop longtemps alors que c'était moi qui avait l'arme._

_Pat: Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le résultat qui compte pas comment c'est arrivé. De toute façon ils n'allaient pas me faire du mal, bien trop idiots pour ça._

_Jes: J'avais peur, ça m'a un peut trop rappellé des souvenirs trop douloureux. _

_ Il se tourna vers elle et posa une main sur son bras._

_Pat: Regarde moi._

_ Elle leva son visage vers lui, honteuse et les yeux rouges._

_Pat: Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là, on est là. Plus jamais ce genre de choses ne t'arriveras, c'est promis. Maintenant il faut que tu prennes ta vie à deux mains et en profites au maximum. _

_Jes: J'ai peur d'être seule._

_Pat: Mais tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et je ne te laisserais pas, crois moi._

_ Elle lui souria, puis il lacha son bras, Van Pelt venait d'arriver vers eux._

_Van Pelt: Dites, ça vous direz de venir boire un verre avec Cho, Rigsby et moi, après cette enquête on a décidé de sortir un peu. _

_Jes: Euh, je ne sais pas. Non désolé j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Une autre fois peut être !_

_Jane: Moi j'ai deux trois trucs à faire._

_Van: Tant pis!_

_ Elle partit rejoindre les deux autres._

_Cho: Alors ?_

_Van Pelt: Ils sont tous les deux occupés !_

_Cho: Bah voyons !_

_Rigsby: Il doit se passer quelque chose non ? C'est quand même étrange quand on y pense !_

_Van: Et alors ? S'ils sont amoureux ou quoi que ce soit ça leur regarde et puis c'est tant mieux pour eux non ? _

Jessie était une nouvelle fois allé dormir chez Patrick qui avait tenu à ce qu'elle reste chez lui. Ils commençaient à sortir ensemble, formant à présent un couple, toujours caché sans vraiment se cacher.

Une nouvelle enquête leur tomba sur les bras. Ils étaient arrivés au CBI ensemble, mais personne ne voulait leur poser de question.

**Lisbon : **La victime est Christine Tanner, 15 ans, noyée et échouée sur la plage de Santa Marta. Les ultra-violets s'il vous plait.

**Rigsby : **Tenez. Si c'est une noyade, pourquoi on s'en occupe ?

**Lisbon :** Le médecin légiste a découvert un hématome à la tête qui serait dû à une planche de surf et elle avait de l'eau dans les poumons mais c'est de l'eau douce. Pas de sel et plein d'insectes.

**Jane :** Le tueur est donc intelligent mais pas aussi intelligent qu'il le croit.

**Van Pelt :** Le Shérif de Santa Marta nous refile le dossier ?

**Lisbon :** Plage fédéral, affaire fédéral. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

** Jane était entrain de tenir la main de Van Pelt, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Jessie ne pouvait qu'admirer.**

**Jane :** Grace est en train de me dire mentalement où elle a cachée les clés de la voiture. Si je les trouves, c'est moi qui conduit.**Lisbon : **Alors vous jouer les médiums maintenant ?

**Jane :** Oh non, non, non, non. Ce n'est que de la science. _[à Van Pelt] _Concentre-toi; Grace, ne communique que par la pensée. Avant, arrière, gauche, droite.

**Cho :** Où est la science là-dedans ?

**Rigsby : **Chut !

**Cho : **Il t'a vu cacher les clés.

**Jane : **Des toilettes pour hommes ? Impossible de voir.

Jes: Oui c'est vrai, pourquoi Jane nous mentirais ?

_ Tout le monde se retourna vers elle avec de syeux un peu étonnés._

_Jes: Bah quoi ? _

_ Il se concentre, tend la main vers une petite plante près de la fenêtre. Il sort de la pièce et va voir dans une grande plante juste derrière la vitre : il trouve les clés. Ils sont tous stupéfaits._

**Jane **_[En riant]_ **: **Qui ne conduit pas !

**Lisbon : **On peut y aller maintenant ?

**Jane : **Ha ha ha ha !

_ Plage de Santa Marta._

**Jeune homme :** Léa, à toi.

_ Plusieurs jeunes jettent des colliers en fleurs pour rendre hommage à Christine. Jane, Vho, Rigsby et Jessie marchaient sur la plage. _

**Cho :** T'avait déjà les clés dans les mains.

**Jane : **N'essaie pas de comprendre.

**Cho :** Tu les avait, dis-le.

**Jane : **Si je te le dis le cercle de la magie enverra une bande de mercenaires pour nous tués tous. C'est la loi.

Bien évidemment Jessie avait rit à sa blague comme toujours.

**Rigsby :** Le cadavre a été découvert sur cette plage, d'après les gardes côtes ça signifie qu'elle a été jetée à l'eau a moins de 2 km d'ici. Si elle avait été jetée plus loin elle aurait échouée sur une plage du Mexique.

**Jane :** Elle est restée longtemps dans l'eau ?

**Rigsby :** On attend les s de l'expertise.

**Jeune fille :** Bonjour. Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous êtes de la police ?

**Rigsby : **Du CBI.

**J.F. : **C'est quoi le CBI ?

**Rigsby :** Bureau californien d'investigation.

**Jane :** On est des flics.

**J.F********: **_[à son ami]_Y sont de la police. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur Chris ? Elle s'est fait assassiner ?

**Jane : **Oui c'est vrai. Vous étiez ses amies ?

**J.F. : **Oui, on fréquentais les mêmes endroits. J'adorais cette fille. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Cho :** On en sait rien. Qui êtes vous ?

**J.F. : **Heu, moi c'est Hope et lui c'est Win.

**Win :** Bonjour.

**Jes :** Bonjour, quand l'avez vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

**Hope : **Y a 3 jours. On s'est fait les super vagues au coucher du soleil. Chris aimait sortir au coucher du soleil, elle restait jusqu'à la nuit noire.

**Jane :** Comment vous la trouviez ces derniers temps ? Elle avait des ennemis ? Ou … des choses de ce genres ?

**Win :** Heu ... non, pas par ici. Tout le monde aimaient Chris.

**Rigsby :** Et elle avait un copain ?

**Win :** Un copain ?

**Rigsby :** Est-ce qu'elle sortait avec un garçon en particulier ?

**Hope : **Avec Danny Kurtik le plus souvent.

**Win : **Arrête Hope.

**Hope :** Quoi ? ILs étaient tout le temps ensemble.

**Win :** Danny lui aurait jamais fait du mal.

**Hope :** Bien sûr que non. C'est pas ce que ces messieurs demandent, y veulent savoir si elle avait un copain. C'est pour ça que j'ai répondu Danny, d'ailleurs c'était plus un secret pour personnes.

**Rigsby :** Vous pouvez nous laissez votre nom et les numéros de téléphone auquel ont peut vous contacter ? _[Elle accepte en hochant la tête]_

**Jane : **Win ?

**Win :** Oui ?

**Jane : **Si Chris était une couleur ce serait laquelle ?

**Win : **Heu, ce serait le, le orange ou, ou alors le rose.

**Hope :** Non, non le orange.

**Jane :** Et si c'était un animal ce serait lequel d'après-vous ?

**Hope :** J'en sais rien … un lapin. Je vois pas le rapport.

**Jane : **Tout a un rapport.

**Hope : **Chris était une fille bien, j'espère que vous retrouverez l'assassin.

**Jane :** On fera de notre mieux.

** Après avoir interrogé les jeunes, ils reprirent leur route jusqu'au moment où Jane s'est arrêté.**

**Rigsby :** C'est vrai, quel est le rapport ?

**Cho : **On recherche quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les lapins orange.

**Jane :** Exactement. C'est sympa comme endroit. Ouais. Je crois que je vais rester un peu.

**Cho :** Quoi ?

**Rigsby :** D'accord !

_ Jane s'assoit sur la plage et regarde Jessie. Elle sembla soudain comprendre ce qu'il entend._

Jes: Euh les gars, je crois que je vais rester avec lui, comme ça on enquête de notre côté, on interrogera un peu les gens de la plage pour voir s'ils la connaissent pour en savoir un peu plus. On vous appelle.

**Cho :** Laisse-les on y va.

Jessie s'assoie auprès de Patrick qui la regarde en souriant.

Pat: Bien joué !

Jes: Je sais, je suis super forte à ce jeu là !

Quand ils furent partis, Pat s'allongea sur le sable, rejoint par Jessie, où il lui passa un bars autour de la nuque.

_ Lisbon et Van Pelt se rendent chez Christine._

**Jack Tanner :** Désolé pour le désordre, Christie s'occupait de tout à la maison.

**Lisbon :** On comprends. M. Tanner ?

**Jack : **Hein ?

**Lisbon :** On risque de vous poser des questions un peu difficiles, alors... _[elle montre ses enfants]_

**Jack :** C'est pas grave. Enfin, Lisa a déjà tout entendu et puis Mika y s'en fiche il est un peu ailleurs. Il est seulement triste parce que Lisa est triste.

**Lisbon :** Quand même.

**Jack : **Debout les enfants.

**Lisa :** Tu viens Mika.

**Jack :** Tu peux l'emmener dehors ?

**Lisa :** D'accord papa.

_ Lisbon aperçoit des bouteilles d'alcool sur la table._

**Lisa** _[à Mika]_** : **Viens on sort.

**Lisbon : **On avez-vous remarquer que Christine avait disparue ?

**Jack : **Hier matin. j'ai vu qu'elle avait rien fait pour les petits, j'ai réalisé que je l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Il lui arrivait de découcher sans que je m'en rende compte mais …

**Lisbon :** Quand l'avez vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

**Jack :** Lundi matin.

**Van Pelt :** Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller ?

**Jack : **Non, non Christie était très indépendante. On a jamais eu à s'inquiéter pour elle.

**Lisbon : **Au bout de 2 jours vous remarquez qu'elle a disparue et c'est le troisième jour que vous le signaler ?

**Jack :** Je travaille. Je travaille dans le bâtiment, je rate jamais une journée. Je pouvais pas passé mon temps à la surveiller.

**Lisbon :** Sa mère n'est pas là ?

**Jack :** Elle est morte, elle à était tuée dans un accident de voiture.

**Van Pelt : **Désolé.

**Jack :** Ouais. Ça va faire 5 ans maintenant. L'autre avait trop bu. Un étudiant, et partit en riant. Pas une égratignure, rien. Pas une égratignure.

**Van Pelt : **Et donc Christine a été de remplacer sa maman, elle cuisinait, faisaient le ménage, s'occupait des petits.

**Jack :** Ouais, j'ai pas le courage de le faire sans elle.

**Lisbon :** Christine a été arrêtée l'an dernier.

**Jack :** Non c'était, c'était n'importe quoi; 2, 3 joints, c'était pas grand chose.

**Lisbon : **A-t-elle touchée à la drogue ?

**Jack :** Elle se droguait pas c'était une fille bien c'était à cause de son idiote de copine là, Darlène.

**Lisbon :** Darlène ? Son nom de famille ?

**Jack :** Pappas, mais Christie elle trainait plus trop avec cette fille. Depuis qu'elle s'était mise au surf elle voyait d'autre gens différents.

**Lisbon :** Qui ça ?

**Jack : **Des surfeurs, mais pas des rigolo. C'était des jeunes gens bien élevé et y avaient les moyens, y passaient la prendre dans leurs super bagnole. Y avaient une bonne influence sur Christie même qu'ils l'aidaient à faire ses devoirs. Elle se voyait entrer à l'université.

**Lisbon : **Elle avait un ami particulièrement proche dans le groupe ?

**Jack : **Je les connaissaient pas. Chais seulement qui avait des prénoms qui revenaient souvent : Andy, Danny, Hope, pis y avait un nouveau récemment là, heu... Flipper. Elle en parlait souvent.

**Lisbon :** Elle en parlait comment ?

**Jack :** Je l'ai entendu à plusieurs reprises dire aux autres ''on se retrouve chez Flipper'', c'est tout. Eh Lisa ! Chérie.

**Lisa :** Oui papa ?

**Jack :** Chérie tu peux, tu peux préparer à manger à ton petit frère ?

**Lisa : **Oui j'y vais.

**Jack :** Merci.

_ Plage Santa Marta_

_Patrick marche sur la plage main dans la main avec Jessie, lorsque le téléphone de Jessie sonne. Elle décroche et s'écarte un moment de lui. Jane s'assoit près d'une fille qui fait son chateau de sable et décide d'en faire autant en creusant avec sa chaussure en guise de seau._

**Petite fille :** Bin quoi, vous avez pas pris de seau ?

_Il lui dit non en hochant la tête. Elle lui tend un seau, il le prend._

_ Maison de Christine. Van Pelt et Lisbon sortent et cette dernière loupe une marche et tombe._

**Van Pelt :** Ça va ?

**Lisbon :** Merde !

**Van Pelt :** Ça doit pas être évident.

**Lisbon :** Quoi ?

**Van Pelt : **Bah, le chauffard ivre. C'est ce qui est arriver à votre mère. Désolé, ça me regarde pas.

**Lisbon :** On est pas là pour s'apitoyer sur notre vie privée, ce n'est pas utile et ce n'est pas professionnel.

**Van Pelt :** Oui.

_ Lisbon sort son téléphone et fait signe à Van Pelt d'avancer._

**Lisbon : **Cho ? Des noms à vérifier: Darlène Pappas, andy, Danny, Hope et Flipper.

**Cho :** Flipper ? D'accord. Oui, attendez. _[Il cherche sur l'ordinateur]_ J'ai une Darlène Pappas en détention au département des mineurs, détention de drogues. Je la fait venir.

**Lisbon :** Bon et où est Jane ?

**Cho :** Jane ? Il continue d'enquêter sur la plage avec Jessie.

_ Sur la plage._

_Le petite fille a fini son château, petit, et Patrick le sien, grand, magnifique et ressemblant à un vrai château. Il rend le seau à la petites fille et les gens l'applaudissent pour son chef-d'œuvre, il sourit. Jessie arrive, les yeux sortant de sa tête._

_Jes: Woah Patrick c'est magnifique !_

_Pat: T'as vu ça ? _

_ Il s'approche d'elle et cette dernière l'embrasse. Elle riait aux éclats, heureuse de le voir s'amuser ainsi et ayant fait un aussi beau chateau. Ils reprirent leur marche._

_Jes: On va où maintenant ?_

_Pat: Chez Flippeur !_

_Jes: Qui ? _

_Pat: C'est un ami du groupe de jeune qu'on a vu._

_Jess: Comment sais-tu qu'il faut aller le voir ?_

_Pat: A cause de la tresse avec des perles de couleurs qu'il a sur les cheveux, c'est les même que celles de la victimes, c'est elle qui les lui a fait._

_Au CBI_

**Lisbon :** Darlène, vous étiez une amie de Christine Tanner ?

**Darlène :** Vous voulez quoi ?

**Lisbon :** Christine est morte.

**Darlène :** Vous voulez quoi ?

**Lisbon : **Je voudrais que vous nous aidiez à trouver celui qui l'a tué.

**Darlène : **Elle a été tuée ? Comment ?

**Lisbon :** On l'a noyée.

**Darnlène :** Noyée, incroyable.

**Lisbon :** Qui autour d'elle pouvait avoir une raison de faire ça ?

**Darlène : **Ah oui j'y pense, y a quelqu'un, un type, comment y s'appelle ?

**Lisbon :** Oui Darlène, si vous acceptez de nous aider j'en parlerais au procureur et il sera certainement plus indulgent lors de votre procès.

**Darlène :** D'accord. L'an dernier elle sortait avec un mec plus âgé qu'elle, il était vieux, elle l'appelait Daddy.

**Lisbon : **Daddy ? Il a pas un prénom ?

**Darlène :** Daddy, c'est tout. Un jour, elle m'a dit qu'il devenait bizarre et qu'elle pensait le larguer mais je sais pas si elle l'a fait. Et on s'est un peu perdu de vue de toute façon.

**Lisbon :** C'est intéressant mais ça ne mérite pas un coup de fil au procureur. Elle n'a rien dit d'autre sur lui ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

**Darlène : **Heu … Elle disait que c'était un bon coup, qu'il adorait la musique des années 50, Elvis, tout ça. Et puis c'est tout.

_ Lisbon se lève._

**Darlène :** Et là ça vous suffit ? Vous allez appeler le procureur ?

_ Lisbon sort de la salle d'interrogatoire._

**Cho : **Le bureau du Shérif m'a bien renseigner. Phillip Handler, il se fait appelé Flipper, un fou de surf. Il a un gros casier judiciaire, il a même fait de la prison pour agression.

**Lisbon : **C'était grave ?

**Rigsby :** Une centaine de point de suture, j'ai son adresse.

**Lisbon : **On y va.

_ Jessie et Patrick se rendent alors chez Flipper, qui vit dans une caravane. Ils toquent et il leur ouvre._

_Jes: Flipper ? _

_Fli: Ouai c'est pour quoi ?_

_Jes: Je suis l'agent Legrand du CBI, et voici Patrick Jane un consultant, nous aimerions vous parler ?_

_Fli: Entrez._

_ Le couple obéissa et entra dans la carave, s'asseyant sur la table, à gauche de l'entrée._

_Pat: Dites, vous écoutez quoi comme style de musique ?_

_Fli: Du rock pourquoi ? _

_Pat: On peut écouter un morceau ?_

_Jes: Non, on va quand même pas parler avec de la musique ? _

_Pat: Allé s'il te plaiiiiis !_

_Fli: Excusez moi, vous êtes ensemble ?_

_ Ils répondirent ensemble mais pas la même réponse._

_Pat: Oui !_

_Jes: Non !_

_ Jessie le regarda aussitôt, Patrick semblait alors vouloir officialiser, c'était séreiux alors._

_Fli: Oui ou non ? _

_Jes: Oui, oui c'est vrai._

_Fli: C'est pas un peu illégal pour des flics ?_

_Pat: Mais je ne suis pas flic moi !_

_Jes: Il a raison, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très bien vu quand même ! _

_ Lisbon et Rigsby se rendent chez Flipper qui vit dans une caravane._

**Rigsby :** On y va.

**Lisbon :** Phillip Handler ? Police ! Sortez de là il faut qu'on parle !

_ Ils entrent._

**Lisbon :** Handler ?

**Rigsby :** Rien.

_ Rigsby ouvre un rideau qui mène à uhne autre pièce de la caravane et découvre Phillip._

**Lisbon :** M. Handler.

**Flipper :** Eh, C'est des copains à vous ?

_ Jane et Jessie se penchèrent pour regarder._

**Jane : **Oh, salut les gars venez, entrer ! Je suis sur le point de démolir la vielle théorie de Nime Scovitch, elle va disparaître une bonne fois pour toute.

**Flipper :** Tu rêve mon vieux !

_ Jane gagne._

**Jane :** Haha !

_ Quartier général du Shérif._

**Lisbon :** Qu'est-ce qui vous a conduit jusqu'à Flipper ?

**Jane : **Ses cheveux, les petites nattes comme la victime. C'est elle qui les lui a faites.

_ Ils vont en salles d'interrogatoire._

**Flipper :** Je parie que ici le plus méchant flic c'est vous _[en regardant Lisbon]._

**Lisbon :** J'essaye.

**Flipper :** Dur.

**Lisbon :** Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas un tendre. Roberta Vanchy, vous l'avez bien arrangé.

**Flipper :** Heu, ont avaient des points de vu un peu différents et ça a engendrer des … frictions. Mais, c'est la vie non ?

**Lisbon : **Des frictions ? Elle a failli y rester.

**Flipper : **Vous savez ce qu'elle a fait pour m'énerver à ce point-là et que j'en vienne à la frapper ? Elle était en train de vider l'huile de vidange de sa bagnole directement dans la mer. D'accord ? C'est comme prendre une hache et aller massacrer toutes une famille de dauphins.

**Lisbon :** Est-ce que Christine Tanner représentait également un danger pour les poissons ?

**Flipper :** Quoi ? Non. Chris était consciente, Christine elle c'était une fille de l'océan.

**Lisbon :** Vous êtes du genre à préférer les enfants au adultes.

**Flipper : **J'adore les jeunes, ils ont la peau douces et l'esprit tellement pure. Qui n'aime pas ça ?

**Lisbon : **Christine était plutôt une belle fille.

**Flipper : **Ouais, très belle.

**Jane :** Pourquoi l'avoir tuée ?

**Flipper :** Je l'ai pas tuée. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurai tuée ?

**Jane :** Vous couchiez avec elle ?

**Flipper : **Ah j'y ais souvent pensé, j'y pensais presque tout le temps mais non je l'ai pas fait vous savez pourquoi ?

**Jane :** Pourquoi ?

**Flipper : **Parce que ça aurait été mal, et je préfère faire les choses bien. J'attends qu'elles atteignent la majorité, et là … ''BOUM''. Bon anniversaire bébé.

**Lisbon :** Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

**Flipper : **C'est ça, pour que je me retrouve accusé de meurtre. Non merci.

**Jane : **C'est très simple Flipper, le patron vous regarde comme un coupable parce que vous en avez le profil. Votre vie est chaotique, vous êtes seuls, déprimé, vous êtes accroc à la drogue, à la pornographie et un peu givré de toute évidence. Vous êtes typiquement le genre d'hommes dangereux pour les femmes. Mais je vous crois innocent. Parce que je pense que dans le fond vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Aux échecs vous devriez mieux apprendre à utilisé votre fou mais en dehors de ça, vous êtes un type bien.

**Flipper : **J'ai vu Chris i jours, on s'est offerts les vagues du couché de soleil à Devon Point.

**Jane :** Autrement dit lundi, avec Hope, Win et tous les autres.

**Flipper : **Ouais, on a surfer jusqu'à la nuit noire et on a fait la fête quelque temps sur la plage. Ensuite on est rentré tranquillement, _[à Lisbon]_ je te le jure sur la tête de ma mère.

_ Fin de l'interrogatoire. Les Tanner attendent dans la hall du Shérif._

**Jack :** Comment ça un personnage intéressant ? C'est lui qui a tué ma fille ou pas ?

**Lisbon : **Dès que le coupable sera arrêté vous serez le premier à le savoir je vous le promet. Je vais vous faire raccompagner.

_ Flipper sort de la salle d'interrogatoire._

**Jack : **C'est lui ? C'est ce type ?

**Lisbon :** Calmez-vous, rentrez chez vous et occupé vous de vos enfants.

**Jack : **Toi t'es mort ! T'es mort ! T'es mort espèce de salop ! Espèce de salop !

_ Lisbon essaye de le retenir._

**Lisbon :** Rentrez chez vous tout de suite !

**Jack : **C'est toi qui l'a tué !_ [Il pleure]_

**Lisbon :** Regardez-moi.

_ Cho arrive._

**Lisbon :** Regardez-moi, regardez-moi. Rentrez chez vous maintenant.

**Lisa : **On rentre papa.

**Jack **_[à Mika]___**:** Viens.

_ Le téléphone sonne._

**Lisbon :** Lisbon. Ouais.

_ Lisbon fait part de son appel à l'équipe._

**Lisbon :** Le médecin légiste dit que le corps de la petite a été balancée très tôt dans la matinée de mardi, la fête de lundi soir est donc capitale. Parmi les gens présents quelqu'un sait forcément ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Rigsby :** D'accord patron, on s'en occupe.

_ Lisbon, Jane et Jessie se rendent à l'école._

**Lisbon :** Bonjour jeunes gens.

**Danny : **Ah, merci. Merci madame mais on a pas besoin de soutien psychologique.

**Hope :** On sais gérer notre chagrin.

**Lisbon : **C'est très bien parce que je ne suis pas psychologue. Le proviseur n'a pas voulu dire inspecteur de la criminelle devant les autre élèves. _[Elle montre son badge]_Agent Lisbon du bureau californien d'investigation.

**Jane :** Salut les gars, Hope et Win on se connait, vous devez être Danny et lui Andy. Petit test : si vous étiez un animal dites-moi lequel vous aimeriez être, vite.

**Andy :** Un dauphin.

**Jane :** Toi.

**Danny :** Pareil ou heu … un orque.

**Hope : **Une mouette, non un focon.

**Win :** Heu …. un tigre.

**Jane :** Intéressant.

**Win : **Pourquoi ?

**Jane :** Quand vous m'avez parler de cette fameuse soirée, à Devon Point, vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous aviez fait la fête après avoir surfer.

**Hope :** La fête ? On a pas fait la fête !

**Jane :** Pourtant d'après Flipper …

**Andy :** Flipper a parler, d'accord.

**Danny : **Ouais on est rester sur la plage, on s'est amusés. On a joués au frisby, y a rien de mal à ça.

**Jane :** Rien de mal si ce n'est que vous êtes mis à part le tueur les dernier à avoir vu Christine en vie. Elle a été noyée dans la nuit.

**Andy :** Quoi ?

**Hope :** Cette nuit là ?!

**Andy : **Vous en êtes sûr ?

**Hope : **C'est pas vrai !

_ La sonnerie du lycée retentit._

**Hope :** Oh, excusez-nous, on a court de littérature on peut pas rester.

**Lisbon :** On vous accompagne. Parlez-nous de cette fameuse soirée de lundi, et pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit avant. Et si vous mentez je le saurais.

**Win :** On a bu de la bière madame.

**Andy : **Ferme-la !

**Win :** Quoi ? On va bientôt remplir les dossiers pour l'université faudrait pas trop que ça se sache.

**Hope :** Ma mère me tuerais si elle venais à l'apprendre.

**Andy : **Et puis on avait pas à se trouver là surtout. La plage de Devon Point c'est une plage privée.

**Jane :** Danny, que représente Devon Point pour toi ?

**Danny :** Bah … mon père y a des terrains où il construit des immeubles très laid, c'est nul. Et on y va aussi pour l'emmerder je pense.

**Lisbon : **À part vous qui était là ?

**Win : **Flipper; c'est tout. C'était pas la grosse fiesta, tout le monde est parti il était heu … 10heures, 10heures et demi pas plus.

**Andy :** Chris est restée pour nettoyée. Elle, c'était touche pas à mon océan.

**Lisbon :** Et Flipper est parti aussi.

**Andy :** Ouais, très tôt. Lui il est parti dès qui a plus eu de bière.

**Win :** Vous croyez qu'il a pu revenir après ?

**Hope :** Que Flipper l'ait tuée ? Non !

**Danny :** En tout cas on aurait pas dû la laisser toute seule.

**Hope :** Elle a voulu rester. À mon avis elle avait un rendez-vous.

**Danny :** Tais-toi Hope t'en sais rien du tout !

**Hope : **Non mais c'est ce que j'ai pensée comme toi. Danny l'a invitée à venir chez lui et elle a dit non.

**Jane** _[à Danny]_** : **Vous étiez amoureux ?

**Danny : **Amoureux ? Non, on sortaient ensemble de temps en en temps.

**Jane :** Tu couchais avec elle, vous étiez ensemble.

**Danny : **Non, je veux dire Andy était là tout le temps, hein Andy ?

**Andy :** Ouais.

**Danny : **Y avait rien de spécial, on étaient tous plus ou moins potes. Andy et moi on sortaient aussi avec Hope, ça veut pas dire que … on est amoureux d'elle.

**Hope :** Ouais, ce serait … un peu bizarre.

**Jane :** Ouais c'est sûr. Vous connaissez celui qu'elle appelait Daddy ?

**Danny :** Daddy ?

**Jane :** Ouais.

**Danny :** Non.

**Jane :** D'accord, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui merci.

**Danny :** Merci.

**Hope :** Merci, au revoir.

**Jane :** Restez dans le coin;

**Lisbon :** C'est une blague de flics. _[Elle rit]_

_ Le trio se rend au chantier du père de Danny._

**Rayburn : **Vous aller restez combien de temps ?

**Lisbon :** M. Rayburn, Christine Tanner a peut-être été assassinée ici alors ça prendra le temps que ça prendra.

**Rayburn :** J'en ais assez, j'ai déjà des promoteurs sur le dos, on a 3 semaines de retards à cause de tous les blaireaux que je me coltine. Dans la conjoncture actuelle des types qui oublient de venir bosser, ça me dépasse.

**Lisbon : **Quelqu'un n'est pas venu travailler ?

**Rayburn :** L'agent de sécurité, cette semaine il nous a laisser tomber. Les camions sont arrivés au petits matins et y ont pas pu accéder au site. Rien que ça, ça m'a fait perdre 6 heures.

**Jes : **Il est absent depuis quand ?

**Rayburn :** Lundi.

**Jane :** Il travaillait où ?

**Rayburn :** Au carré sud-est.

**Lisbon : **Comment s'appelait ce veilleur de nuit ?

**Rayburn : **Eddie Garcia. J'ai son contrat de travail au bureaux si vous voulez.

**Ouvrier :** Rogret, t'es fou ou quoi ! Ce chargement va là-bas.

_ Patrick s'éloigne et observe le chantier. Il regarde très attentivement un bloc de béton._

**Lisbon :** Je peux voir le contrat ?

**Rayburn :** Ouais. Vous croyez qu'il a pu commettre ce meurtre ?

_ Jane a découvert un nez qui dépassait du bloc de béton._

**Jane :** Lisbon ! Jessie ! Venez voir ça !

**Lisbon :** Quoi ? _[D'un air dégouté] _Oh, ouais. M. Rayburn !

**Jane :** Regardez ça.

**Rayburn : **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Jane :** Un bout du nez d'Eddie Garcia.

**Rayburn : **Oh allez, arrêter ! _[Il touche] _Aaah !

**Jes : **Un nez traîne par terre et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte.

**Rayburn : **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez on travaille trop vite, on voit rien du tout.

**Homme :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est une personne qui travaille pour moi ?

**Lisbon :** On le pense.

**Homme :** C'est incroyable, on a vraiment pas de bol !

**Lisbon :** M. Kurtik ? Dan Kurtick ?

**Kurtik : **La direction de la sécurité et l'hygiène ? Contactez mes avocats, comme vous le voyez je ne pouvais pas avoir connaissance de se regrettable accident.

**Lisbon : **_[Elle montre son badge]_ CBI, unité des délits majeurs.

**Kurtik : **Délits majeur !_ [Il rit] _Ce bonhomme est tombé dans du ciment frais, si quelqu'un était là avec une caméra ce serait passé à télé gag alors pour le crime majeur vous repasserez.

**Lisbon :** Excusez-moi, ce chantier est le lieu du crime et vous aller devoir cesser toute activité jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête.

**Kurtik : **Cesser toute activité. C'est ça, j'appelle Tommy Alfarez, le shérif.

**Jane : **Nous pensons que ce crime est lié à la mort de Christine Tanner. Vous la connaissiez ?

**Kurtik :** J'ai entendu son nom parce qu'on en a aussi parlé à la radio.

**Jane : **Votre fils, Danny, et Christine étaient proche. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu ?

**Kurtick : **Je l'ai peut-être déjà vu, mon fils a plein d'amis. C'est un interrogatoire ?

**Jane : **Oui.

** Jessie et Lisbon tournèrent leur tête vers Patrick qui allait peut être un peu trop loin.**

**Lisbon :** Non, non monsieur. Merci pour votre coopération, nous vous rappellerons peut-être. Merci.

_ Il commence à partir._

**Jane : **Ça va Daddy ? Vous êtes un bon coup ? C'est quoi votre secret ?

**Kurtik :** Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Mais vous aviez l'intention de m'offenser je suppose et vous avez réussi. Seulement je vais en référer à vos supérieur, quel est votre nom ?

**Jane : **Je m'appelle Patrick Jane.

**Lisbon :** Jane ça suffit !

**Jane :** Et je n'ai pas de supérieur. Je vais vous dire de quoi je parle exactement espèce de sale pervère.

Jes: Patrick ?!

**Jane : **Vous aviez des rapports sexuels avec une gamine de 15 ans.

**Lisbon :** Jane arrêtez !

**Kurtik : **Je n'ai jamais touché Christine Tanner.

**Jane :** Menteur !

**Kurtik : **Et vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dit que vous venez de faire la plus grave erreur de votre misérable petite vie !

**Jane :** Et vous croyez moi quand je vous dis que quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai fait de bien pires erreurs. Et vous mentez pour Christine Tanner, vous couchiez avec cette gamine. Arrêté-le Lisbon, détournement de mineur !

**Lisbon : **Avec quelles preuves ?

**Jane :** Il aime le rockabilly, de la musique des années 50, ça vous suffit pas ?

**Lisbon : **Désolé pour le comportement parfaitement étrange de mon collègue, milles excuses monsieur.

**Jane :** Lisbon arrêtée et ouvrez les yeux je vous en pris regardez ce type ! C'était du viol y a pas d'autre mot, ce que je ne sais pas c'est si il l'a tuée également. _[à __Kurtik]_Vous l'avez tuée ? Regardez moi dans les yeux et dites moi la vérité espèce de gros porc !

_ Kurtik frappe Jane dans le nez. Les policiers le retiennent. Jessie se rue vers Patrick posant ses mains sur son visage_

Jes: Patrick ! Sa va !? Montre moi ça !

**Jane** _[tenant son nez plein de sang]_**: **Ça va, merci.

_ Au CBI._

**Minelli : **Vous l'avez ramenez de là-bas jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi ?

**Lisbon :** Le shérif m'a supplié de ne pas le mettre dans sa prison, Kurtick est un homme influent là-vas.

**Minelli :** C'est un signe. Le signe qu'il faut relâcher cet homme au plus vite;

**Lisbon : **Il a agresser Jane physiquement et il y avait de témoins, j'étais obligé de l'arrêté.

**Minelli :** Cet homme a des relations, cet homme a … il a le numéro personnel du gouverneur. Il faut dire que Jane l'a bien cherché, n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez pu, au lieu d'interpeller Kurtick, lui passer un bon savon tout simplement.

**Lisbon : **Et pour Christine Tanner monsieur, si Kurtik avait des rapports sexuel avec elle il peut l'avoir assassinée.

**Minelli :** ''Si'', et c'est une intuition, fondée sur le rockabilly.

**Lisbon :** C'est une intuition de Jane, ça nous donne une raison de le garder. Écoutez, laisser nous interroger Kurtick jusqu'à l'arrivée de son avocat, peut-être qu'on en tirera quelque chose.

**Minelli :** Allez-y doucement.

_ Salle d'interrogatoire._

**Cho :** Vous aimez les jeunes filles en général ? Ou Christine vous plaisais particulièrement ? Entre nous je vous comprends, des filles de 15 ans j'en ais rencontrées, elles ont pratiquement toutes les qualités des femmes adultes. Pas vrai ? Elle ont tout d'une femme, Christine était peu-être comme ça ?

**Kurtick :** Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ? Vous parvenez réellement à obtenir des aveux avec ce genre de propos ?

**Cho :** Tout le temps.

**Kurtick :** C'est fascinant comme les gens sont bêtes. Écoutez, j'admire la police, je trouve que vous faites un travail admirable et j'ai plaisir à discuter avec vous en attendant mon avocat. Mais je ne vous dirais rien de ce que vous désirez entendre. Alors détendez-vous.

_ Lisbon,Jane et Jessie regardent à travers la vitre teintée._

**Jane :** Il ne dira rien, c'est clair. Il n'est pas prêt à avouer.

**Lisbon : **Vous croyez qu'il peut craquer avec de mauvaise condition d'éclairage ?

**Jane :** Retournons à Devon Point.

**Lisbon :** Pour quoi faire ?

**Jane : **Pour mettre en œuvre la deuxième partie de mon plan d'action rusé.

**Lisbon :** Jane attendez, quel plan d'action rusé ?

_ Il prend son téléphone._

**Jane :** Oh, bonjour Danny, Patrick Jane. Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de vous. Vous voulez bien nous aidé à retrouver l'assassin ? Très bien, parfait. Rejoignez-moi à Devon Point avec vos amis dans 2 heures. Merci.

_ Il raccroche._

**Jes :** C'est quoi ce plan rusé ? _[Il rit]_

_ L'avocat de Kurtick est arrivé et ils s'en vont._

**Kurtick :** Je vous informe que je porte plainte contre le CBI pour arrestation injustifiée et détention arbitraire et je ne baisserais pas les bras, je ne retirerais ma plainte que lorsque vous aurez été viré. Ainsi que l'agent Lisbon et Legrand.

**Jane :** Et bien bonne chance.

**Kurtik : **Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ? Vous avez tort._ [Il rit]_

**Lisbon : **Ne restez pas là monsieur Kurtick sinon je vais encore êtres obliger de vous arrêté.

**Kurtick : **Si vous aviez 15 ans de moins, je vous aurez donner votre chance.

_ A Devon Point_

**Win : **Où il est ? Il est pas là.

**Danny :** M. Jane ?

**Win :** C'est bizarre.

**Danny :** M. Jane ?

**Jane :** Merci d'être venu. La police a besoin de vous. D'abord Christine, ensuite l'agent de sécurité on est largués. L'agent de sécurité a-t-il assisté au meurtre de Christine ou s'agit-il plutôt d'un ménage à 3 ? Sincèrement, souhaitez vous aider la police à identifier le meurtrier ? Même si il s'agit d'un de vos proches.

**Tous les 4 : **Oui, bien sûr, on veux vous aidé.

**Jane : **On a découvert que Flipper avait fait de la prison pour avoir agresser une femme, vous le saviez ?

**Andy : **C'est Flipper ? Il l'a tuée ?

**Jane : **Ça se peut. D'un autre côté, Danny, Christine avait une liaison avec ton père.

**Danny : **Hein ! Quoi ?

**Jane :** Oui.

**Danny :** Non, n'importe quoi, non, la vous délirez, non.

**Hope :** Danny arrête. On le sait, tout le monde été au courant.

**Danny :** Mais vous espérez quoi, que je vais dénoncer mon père ? C'est pas comme si il l'avait forcée à faire quelque chose. Elle était parfaitement consentante.

**Jane :** D'après toi c'était avec ton père qu'elle avait rendez-vous ce soir-là ?

**Hope : **Oui.

**Danny : **Non ! Enfin j'en sais rien.

**Jane : **Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait une liaison que ton père a forcément tué Christine.

**Andy :** C'est peut-être Flipper.

**Jane :** Ouais, ou n'importe qui d'autre.

**Win : **Vous aviez pas dit que vous aviez un moyen de découvrir la vérité ?

**Jane :** C'est plus un moyen pour vous de découvrir la vérité.

_ La nuit est tombée sur Devon Point._

**Jane : **Je voudrais vous hypnotiser afin que vous vous souveniez de chaque détails de la soirée. Il n'y a aucun danger. Je suis un expert en la matière, autrefois c'est grâce à l'hypnose que je gagnais ma vie.

**Win :** Heu … non merci.

**Jane : **Votre subconscient peut révéler des détails qui nous aiderons à retrouver l'assassin. L'hypnose vous aidera à vous rappeler plein de choses.

**Danny :** Oui mais quelles genres de choses.

**Jane :** Qui sait ? Peut-être une phrase que Christine à dites, peut-être quelqu'un que vous aurez aperçu par là-bas. Le plus petit détail dont vous vous souviendrez peut devenir un indice essentiel.

**Andy :** J'ai pas envie que vous déconniez avec mon cerveau, désolé monsieur.

**Jane : **Ah, mais c'est tout l'intérêt de l'hypnose, on ne peut jamais agir sans votre volonté c'est impossible. Vous gardez le contrôle de tout, à tout instant. Vous êtes d'accord ? Allons-y !

_ Ils s'assoient près du feu._

**Jane : **Vous aller fermer les yeux et écouter. Laisser-vous guider par ma voix, réfléchissez, repensez à se fameux soir. Le feux de bois, le bruit des vagues, le bruit des vagues. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous vous souviendrez mais vous avez forcément des souvenirs. Parce que tout est là, dans votre mémoire. Il suffit de remontrer le temps, de revenir à cet nuit-là. Vous y êtes. Ça y est, vous y êtes.

**Hope :** Ah !

**Jane :** Qui a-t-il Hope ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Hope :** Sur les rochers le père de Danny, il est là-bas je le vois.

**Danny :** Arrête, tu mens.

**Jane : **Chut, que fait-il là-bas ?

**Hope :** Il nous regarde, il regarde Chris. C'est tout, ils nous regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'il a qui ne va pas ?

**Jane :** Reviens Hope !

**Hope** _[Elle sursaute]___**: **Quoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Jane : **Tout va bien, tu as été parfaite, merci.

**Win :** Tu as vraiment vu M. Kurtick ?

**Danny : **Non c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !

**Hope :** Danny j'y peux rien, je suis désolé, j'ai vu qu'il était là.

**Danny :** Mon père n'a pas tué Christine !

**Hope :** Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

**Andy :** Ouais, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

**Danny : **Je vous emmerde, allez tous vous faire voir ! Vous m'écœurer !

**Hope : **Danny t'énerve pas ! Dany, attends, attends ! Danny, mais t'en vas pas !

**Win :** Danny est faché, on y va.

**Andy :** On s'en fous de Danny, son père à tué Christine.

**Win :** Ouais, il est tard j'y vais.

**Jane : **Merci les gars, merci.

**Andy :** De rien, au revoir.

_ Alors que Jessie se trouvait dans son appartement, son téléphone sonna, elle regarda sur le cadran, affichant le nom Patrick et sa photo._

_Jes: Allô ? _

_Pat: Tu es où ?_

_Jes: Chez moi pourquoi ? _

_Pat: Ouvre ta porte._

_Jes: Quoi ? _

_Pat: Vas y fais ce que je te dis !_

_ Jessie se dirigea vers la porte, toujours le téléphone près de son oreille. Quand elle l'ouvrit, un énorme bouquet de fleur se tenait devant elle, par terre._

_Jes: Oooh ! C'est toi ça ? _

_Pat: Peut être bien ? C'est quoi ?_

_ Elle le rammassa et sentit._

_Jes: Un bouquet de fleur qui sens tellement bon ..._

_Pat: Ah oui c'est moi !_

_Jes: Merci beaucoup c'est magnifique ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas là !_

_Pat: Mais qui te dis que je ne suis pas là ?_

_ Dit-il en répondant au téléphone et s'approchant d'elle. Quand elle le vit, elle raccrocha et le prit dans ses bras en souriant. _

_Pat: Il te plais ? _

_Jes: Oui beaucoup ! Comment savais-tu que j'aimais cette sorte de fleurs ? _

_Pat: Tu me l'as dit sans me le dire !_

_ Il entra avec elle. Ils passèrent encore la nuit chez elle._

_Le lendemain, au CBI._

**Lisbon :** Et alors ?

**Jane :** Pffou !

**Lisbon :** Ça a marché ?

**Jane :** Je crois. 3, 2, 1, 0_ [Il montre la porte]. _Ça aurait été trop beau que quelqu'un se pointe maintenant.

**Hope :** Bonjour.

_ Lisbon regarde Jane d'un air stupéfait._

**Hope : **Vous l'avez arrêté ? Il a tout avoué ?

**Jane :** M. Kurtick ?

_ Elle hoche la tête pour dire oui._

**Jane :** Non.

**Lisbon :** Le problème, Hope, c'est que M. Kurtick a un alibi en béton pour ce soir-là.

**Jane : **Tu n'as donc pas pu l'apercevoir debout sur les rochers.

**Hope :** Mais c'est bizarre alors. Sous hypnose je l'ai vu comme je vous vois. C'est peut-être symbolique.

**Jane : **Parlons symbolique : tu est le faucon et Christine était un lapin.

**Hope : **et alors, je comprends pas ?

**Jane :** Le prédateur, le lapin, ça ne te dis rien ? Ça signifit que tu détestais Christine Tanner.

**Hope : **Non, c'est pas vrai !

**Jane :** Ça signifie aussi que je ne t'ai jamais hypnotisée. Tu as simulée la transe pour inventée une histoire et accusée un homme, un homme innocent.

**Hope :** Non, non. Non.

_ Ils vont en salle d'interrogatoire._

**Lisbon :** Dites-nous tous ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.

**Jane :** Depuis le début.

**Hope : **Flipper était déjà parti, défoncé comme d'habitude.

_FLASHBACK : Danny et Christine s'embrassent._

_**Win :**__ Eh, allez faire ça ailleurs !_

_Ils rigolent, boivent, font du bruit._

**Hope :** L'agent de sécurité a voulu nous viré, il a dit qu'il aller appelé les flics. Danny lui a dit de se calmer, que son père était le propriétaire.

_**Danny :**__ Eh, eh !_

_ Il frappe le gardien._

_**Christine : **__Non, arrête !_

_ Le gardien ne se relève pas, il est plein de sang._

_**Christine :**__ Il est mort._

_FIN DU FLASBACK._

**Hope : **Il a pas voulu le tué c'était un accident. On ne pouvait pus rien pour l'agent de sécurité, mais Danny on pouvait l'aider. On lui a tous promis de rien dire, tous les copains. Tous sauf Chris, sauf Chris. _[Suite du Flashback]_ Il faut que vous compreniez, tout ce que Danny avait fait, tout les projets qu'il avait. Tout risquait de s'envoler parce que Christine voulait être honnête. Il l'a frappé à la tête, mais elle bougeait encore. Alors il l'a trainée jusqu'au bassin, il l'a noyée dedans, il lui a maintenu la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de bouger.

**Lisbon : **Et vous, Win et Andy n'avaient pas dit un mot ? Il s'agit d'un double meurtre.

**Hope :** J'aurais pu être la suivante. J'avais jamais vu Danny dans un tel état. C'était comme si, comme si il était plus lui-même.

**Jane : **C'est fini, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

_ Van Pelt frappe à la porte._

**Lisbon : **Excusez-nous.

_ Ils sortent et découvre Danny qui les attends._

**Jane :** Bonjour.

**Danny :** Je, je peux pas laisser mon père se faire accuser d'un meurtre qu'il a pas commis, même si c'est qu'une ordure.

**Jane :** Donc tu passe aux aveux.

**Danny : **Hein ?

**Jane :** On sait que tu as tué Christine et l'agent de sécurité.

**Danny :** Je vous demande pardon ? Non, non,non, non, c'est pas moi. Qui vous a dit ça ?

_ Ils retournent en salle d'interrogatoire._

**Danny : **C'est complètement faux ! C'est carrément de la folie ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Je savais que t'avais un côté cruel mais à ce point-là !

**Hope :** Danny je suis vraiment désolé, il fallait que je dises la vérité. T'aggrave les choses par le mensonge et tu triche avec toi-même !

**Danny :** C'est Hope qui l'a tuée ! Ouais, c'est elle qui a assassinée Christine ! Elle en était jalouse, ça lui plaisait pas de la voir trainer avec nous. C'est comme si elle lui avait pris sa place ! Depuis quelque temps on voyaient Hope que quand Christine était occupée.

**Hope :** C'est totalement faux, tu raconte n'importe quoi !

**Danny :** Non, fini le mensonge, je dis la vérité maintenant. L'agent de sécurité ... c'était un accident. Et Chris a dit qu'il fallait appelé la police, pour elle il était évident qu'on devait avouer ce qu'on avait fais. Et c'est là que Hope, j'ai même pas compris, elle est devenue folle. _[Flashback : Hope frappe Christine par derrière avec une pelle]_Elle l'a frappée. Elle l'a frappée ! _[Il tape sur la table]_

**Hope :** Je l'ai fait pour toi pauvre con ! Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Cette fille se tapait le père de Danny, elle se sentait plus, elle s'était mise à les jugés, elle disait que sa vie serait foutu, qu'il irait croupir en prison parce qu'elle allait faire preuve d'intégrité moral ! C'était qu'une merdeuse hypocrite, une salope ! Elle menaçait de foutre sa vie en l'air !

_ Van Pelt frappe à la porte. Lisbon et Jane sortent et découvrent Win et Andy qui les attendent._

**Win :** C'est Flipper.

**Lisbon :** Sans blagues !

**Andy : **Ouais, c'est Flipper.

**Jane :** Et si je disais que c'était toi Andy, tu as tué Christine ?

**Andy :** Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi, vous délirez !

_ Retour en salle d'interrogatoire._

**Jane :** Asseyez-vous. Soyez pas timide.

**Andy :** Ce que je sais c'est que je l'ai pas tué.

**Jane : **Si tu l'a tué. _[En montrant Win] _Et toi aussi. _[En montrant Hope]_ Et toi. _[En montrant Danny] _Et toi. Vous l'avez tués tous les quatre. Hope a toujours été plus intelligente que vous, vous ne vous en étiez jamais rendu compte. Elle vous a tous impliqués pour que vous soyez tous aussi coupable les uns que les autres et que personnes ne décide de parler. Vous êtes donc tous les quatre en état d'arrestation.

**Lisbon : **Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tous ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous le jour du procès. Vous avez le droit de réclamer la présence d'un avocat.

_ Elle les arrêtes. On aperçois M. Kurtick qui se fait arrêté lui aussi._

**Jack :** Détournement de mineur ? Y prendra combien ?

**Lisbon : **Il n'ira peut-être même pas en prison, Christine n'est plus là pour témoigner. Mais on fera ce qu'on pourra. Vos enfants sont adorables.

**Jack :** Ouais, c'est vrai.

**Lisbon : **Et ils n'ont plus que vous.

**Jack :** Ouais, je le sais.

_ Il commence à sortir._

**Lisbon : **Occupez-vous d'eux.

**Jack :** Je m'en occupe bien.

**Lisbon : **Mon père était un brave homme exactement comme vous. Seulement il s'est laissé aller à la mort de ma mère, découragé il a sombré dans l'alcool. Il s'est tué et a failli causé ma mort et celle de mes frères. _[Elle lui tend une carte]_ Alors faites-vous aidé, vos enfants le mérite, et vous aussi.

Jessie rejoignit Patrick qui se trouvait sur le canapé.

Jes: Alors ?

Pat: Quoi ?

Jes: Tu avais raison pour le père de Danny.

Pat: Oui ce n'est qu'un pourriture. Mais tu sais, j'ai souvent raison pour beaucoup de choses.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse gauche de Jessie. Lisbon assista à la scène, cette fois elle en était sûr, il se passait quelque chose, il fallais qu'elle soit au courant et claire à ce sujet.

Lis: Jane ?

Il retira vite sa main et détourna le regard des yeux de Jessie, qui se leva et partit rejoindre les autres.

Lis: Je peux vous voir ?

Il se leva et entra dans son bureau, à peine elle était assise qu'il savait de quoi elle allait lui parler.

Lis: J'aimerai que

Pat: Oui c'est vrai.

Lis: Comment savez vous de quoi je vais vous parler ?

Pat: C'est maintenant évident pour tout le monde je crois.

Lis: Très bien, C'est sérieux ?

Pat: Oui.

Lis: Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Pat: Il n'y a rien à dire je crois sauf peut être votre permission. Elle en effet est agent mais moi je ne le suis pas, et d'après ce que je sais, il n'y a rien qui l'interdit.

Lis: Je suis d'accord mais à une seule condition, je ne veux pas que ça déborde sur le travail.

Pat: Bien entendu.

Lis: Est-ce que vous la connaissiez avant qu'elle n'intergre le CBI ?

Pat: Non, en fait c'est compliqué.

Lis: D'accord. J'espère que ça vous rend heureux.

Pat: Oui, c'est la première fois que je le suis après ma famille.

Lis: Alors c'est sérieux, ne la faites pas souffrir.

Pat: Oui, je n'y compte pas. Bon j'y vais !

Pendant ce temps, Jessie se faisait harceler de questions par le reste de l'équipe.

Cho: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Jane ?

Jes: Euh, rien ? Pourquoi ?

Van: Vraiment ?

Jes: Mais si je vous le dit c'est bien que c'est vrai ?! Et puis déjà qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

Patrick venait de sortir du bureau de Lisbon, Jessie tourna la tête vers lui, qui sortait avec un grand sourire en ochant de la tête vers elle. Jessie souria. Patrick s'approcha d'eux.

Pat: Bon on y va ? (à Jessie)

Jes: Euh, oui j'arrive.

Patrick s'en alla à l'ascenceur pour l'attendre.

Jes: Vous aviez raison, il se passe quelque chose.

Cho: Vous sortez ensemble ?

Jes: Oui on peut appeller ça comme ça.

Van: Je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble, je suis contente pour vous moi ! Ca doit faire du bien à Patrick.

Jes: A moi aussi si vous saviez.

Van Pelt fut émue de la voir ainsi. Et elle la prit dans ses bras. Jessie les remercia et s'en alla retrouver Patrick qui était toujours là. Elle lui souria et ils partirent tous les deux, main dans la main.

Jessie avait quelque peu emmenagé chez Patrick, allant tous les jours chez lui, gardant quand même son appartement. Lui et elle formaient un couple complice et amoureux, leurs collègues n'avaient jamais vu Jane aussi heureux et enthousiaste, et c'était cette femme qui le lui rendait. Un jour ils durent enquêter sur une histoire d'une main retrouvée sur le milieu d'une route. Il s'agissait en faite d'une main d'un homme propriétaire d'un casino, donc quelqu'un de riche. Les enquêteurs partirent de suite dans le casino en question et commencèrent leur enquête. Patrick était fou de joie.

Pat [à Cho]: Donne moi cent dollars et je te rends le double !

Cho: Non c'est hors de question !

Pat: Allé, je te jure que je vais te rendre le triple même !

IL obtempéra et Patrick partit s'amuser, gagnant 250 000 dollards. Quand les enquêteurs retournèrent dans leur QG, Patrick revint avec des sacs pleins les mains.

Jes: Qu'est-ce que tu caches là dedans ?_, lui demanda-t-elle curieuse_

Pat: T'as envie de savoir hein ?

Jes: Je t'avoue que je suis assez curieuse !

Pat: Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui donna une boite blanche qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Quand elle vit ce qu'elle contenait, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux, il lui avait acheté un magnifique collier de diaments qui brillait comme un flash. Quand il vit les yeux de Jessie, il était content et sourait.

Jes: Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique ?! Mais, comment est-ce que t' as acheté ça ? Ca doit couter des milliers de dollars ? Combien tu as gagné aux jeux ?

Tous les monde se trouvait autour de lui, pressé d'entendre le prix qu'il allait annoncer.

Pat: Oh et bien 250 000 $.

Rig: Quoi ?

Pat: Oui ! Mais ne croyez pas que je vous ai oublié !

IL leur tendit à eux aussi des petites boites blanches, les deux hommes en sortirent une montre chacun tandis que Lisbon et Van Pelt des boucles d'oreille. Tout le monde était émerveillé par la magie de l'argent.

Rig: Bon et bien on sort boire un verre ?

Tout le monde était partant et commencèrent à partir tandis que Jessie s'était retourné vers Jane, avec un regard doux et complice. Il souriait encore, content comme un enfant, il adorait faire des cadeaux.

Jes: Tu me le mets ?

Il prit le collier et se plaça derrière elle, lui rabattant les cheveux sur le côté, donnant à cette scène une pointe de sensualité. Quand elle se retourna, il était ravi.

Pat: Ca te vas à merveille.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis ils rejoignirent les autres. Lisbon et Van Pelt avaient décidé de lui rendre les boucles d'oreille, jugeant ça trop illégal pour les garder. Elles venaient de sortir de table.

Jes: Euh moi je le garde.

Cho: Oui laisse tombé jte la rend pas !

Patrick riait à coeur joie. L'équipe réussit à résoudre cette enquête. Le soir venu, Jessie rejoignit Patrick chez lui, qui était encore entrain de faire la cuisine pour elle.

Jes: Encore entrain de cuisiner ?

Pat: Il faut bien que l'on mange ? Et puis j'aime bien faire ça !

Elle lui déposa un baiser rapide puis alla prendre une bonne douche. Quand elle redescendit la table était prête, il regardait la tv. Ils passèrent à table, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle enquête leur était tombé sur les bras. Une femme avait été assascinée écrasée par une voiture de force. Elle sortait d'une scéance de spiritualisme avec une certaine Kristina Frye, une voyante qui parlait avec les morts. Quand Jane apprit celà, il était fou de joie et de narcissisme de la rencontrer, sachant qu'elle racontait des salades, étant donné qu'il faisait la même chose avant. Tous les deux ne cessaient de jouer au chat et à la souris, Jane faisait preuve de machisme total. Van Pelt semblait vouloir croire en ce qu'elle disait. Alors qu'ils étaient retournés au CBI, _Rigsby et Van Pelt regardaient tous les deux le micro-onde. Au par avant, Patrick avait coulu que cette Frye fasse une scéance pour selon lui démasquer le coupable, qui selon lui encore une fois était elle. _

**Van Pelt :** J'aime pas trop.

**Rigsby :** Moi non plus. On a quoi comme alternatives ?

**Van Pelt :** C'est immoral.

**Rigsby :** J'irai pas jusque là. Ça te crame le cerveau il paraît si tu t'en sert trop souvent. Et puis ça te rend stérile aussi.

**Van Plet :** De quoi tu me parles là ?

**Rigsby :** Des micro-ondes, et toi de quoi tu me parlais ?

**Van Pelt :** De la séance de ce soir.

**Rigsby :** On regardait tout les deux le micro-onde, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là la séance.

_Jane sourit._

**Van Pelt :** C'est mal de prendre ces choses à la légère, de déranger les morts.

**Jane :** Ah en fait ce n'est pas ce qu'on va faire. On ne va pas déranger les morts.

**Van Pelt** : Ça c'est toi qui le dit, mais … comment tu le sais ? Tu te moques du surnaturel, tu crois absolument pas à l'au-delà, tu sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes.

**Jane :** Mais je sais qu'une séance est une mise en scène qu'utilise les imposteurs comme Kristina pour manipuler les gens.

**Rigsby :** Bouh ! Lui fit-il pour lui faire peur

_Van Pelt sursaute._

**Rigsby :** Oh _[Lui et Jane rient]_

**Van Pelt** : C'est ça marrez vous ! Allez-y ! En fait c'est vital pour toi que Kristina soit un imposteur parce que si elle ne l'est pas, si elle a réellement un don, tout ce dont tu te moques, tout ce que tu dénigres, tout ce que tu représentes se retrouve sans dessus-dessous.

**Jane :** Heu … Oui, c'est juste. Hypothétique, mais juste.

Van Pelt : Et si ta famille te regardait de là-haut ce soir pendant la séance, qu'elle te parle mais que tu n'entendes rien parce que tu refuse d'y croire.

**Jane :** Ce serait vraiment triste.

Jes: Grace ! Arrête !

**Van Pelt :** Excuse-moi.

**Jane :** Non t'excuse pas.

_Van Pelt partit, suivit de Rigsby tandis que Jessie s'assit aux côtés de lui en posant sa main sur la sienne._

_Jes: N'écoute pas ce qu'elle te raconte, tu as le droit de croire ce que tu veux. Et, je pense qu'elle ne le pensait pas, personne ne pourrait penser celà._

_Pat: Si elle le pensait, mais ça ne fait rien. _

_Une fois l'affaire résolue, tout le monde retourna au QG du CBI. Kristina arrivait dans les bureaux tandis que Jane se couchait sur son canapé, Jessie étant entrain de remplir des papiers._

**Frye :** C'est ici que vous dormez ?

**Jane :** Oui, parfois. Le bruit ça m'a toujours détendu. C'est comme l'océan. Je peux vous êtres utile ?

**Frye :** Je suis seulement venue prendre mes enregistrements.

**Jane :** Je vous en pris, servez-vous.

**Frye :** Merci. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

**Jane :** Allez-y je suis prêt.

**Frye :** En privé.

**Jane :** Ici c'est privé.

**Frye :** Encore plus privé.

**Jane **: Oh, bon.

_Il se leva et ils se rendirent tous deux dans une salle d'interrogatoire._

**Jane :** Or donc ?

**Frye :** Oui alors, promettez-moi de ne pas m'interrompre, écoutez-moi.

**Jane :** Ok, c'est promis.

**Frye :** J'ai parlé à votre femme …

**Jane :** Non on arrête tout de suite …

**Frye :** Oh ! Depuis que votre femme et que votre fille ont été tuées, une incertitude vous torture à propos de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ? Oui ?

**Jane :** Oui.

**Frye :** Votre femme voudrait que je vous dise que votre fille ne s'est pas réveillée. Elle n'a jamais su ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'a pas eu peur, pas une seule seconde.

**Jane :** Fin du message ? C'était tout ?

**Frye :** C'était tout.

**Jane :** Merci.

**Frye :** Au revoir M. Jane.

_Le visage de Jane était rempli de tristesse, Frye partit et laissa la porte ouverte. Il se mit à pleurer. Jessie le cherchait partout quand elle passa devant la salle d'interrogatoire, la porte étant ouverte. Quand elle le vit seul ainsi, elle eut un mauvais présentimment._

_Jes: Patrick ? _

_ Quand il entendit sa voix, il ressentit en lui comme une sorte de réconfort et tourna la tête vers elle, laissant couler des larmes de tristesse. Jessie partit automatiquement près de lui et le prit dans ces bras, le laissant pleurer. _

_Jes: Elle t'a parlé de ta femme ?_

_Pat: oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait parlé avec elle et qu'elle voulait me rassurer sur le fait que ma fille n'est pas souffert._

_Jes: Ooh, ne t'en fais pas , je suis là, chuut._

_Van Pelt passa devant, voyant Jane et Jessie blottis l'un contre l'autre et referma la porte afin de les laisser en tranquilité_.

Le temps avait quelque peut défilé, des enquêtes s'étaient succédées, et Jessie et Patrick ne vivaient toujours pas ensemble pour de vrai, ayant chacun peur de franchir ce cap.

Cette nuit là, Jessie avait dormi chez elle, sans Patrick, il était rentré chez lui très tard et n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle vienne chez lui pour être seule, qu'il vallait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste chez elle.

Au matin, alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture sur le parking du CBI, elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses yeux, et reconnu aussitôt la douceur de la peau de Patrick. Elle se retourna et lui souria, heureuse de le revoir. Elle l'embrassa aussitôt, vu par Van Pelt qui venait elle aussi de laisser un homme.

Pat: Je crois qu'il est temps, tu veux venir habiter chez moi ?

Jes: C'est vrai ? Tu veux que je viennes chez toi ?

Pat: Oui ?

Elle le prit dans ses bras, folle de joie, mais soudain elle se rappella qu'elle avait laissé la porte de son appartement ouverte, sans verrouiller la serrure.

Jes: Oh merde !

Pat: Que se passe-t-il ?

Jes: J'ai oublié de verrouiller la porte de mon appart ! Bon j'y vais, tu dis à Lisbon que je serais la dans une demi heure.

Pat: Ouai d'accord, file !

Elle lui décrocha un baisser rapide puis s'en alla aussitôt. Patrick quand à lui entra dans les bureau, et reçu un texto lui indiquant que tout près de lui, une bombe allait éclater. Il informa tout le reste de l'équipe et Minelli ordonna l'évacuation du QG. Jane sortit, suivit de Lisbon, pour chercher selon lui une grande voiture sur le parking qui contiendrait cette bombe. Il tomba sur un van, où un homme y était ligoté, se débattant. Jane y vit la bombe, où le minuteur n'indiquait plus beaucoup de temps. Jane tenta d'ouvrir les portes du van mais elles étaient toutes fermées à clé. Il voulu que Lisbon tire dans l'une des vitres mais il était trop tard, ils devaient s'en aller, la bombe allait exploser. Elle tirait de toutes ses force Jane qui restait devant la vitre, regardant le pauvre homme qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver qui allait mourir. Il partit en courant et la bombe explosa, éjectant Jane en hauteur pour s'écraser sur une voiture. Lisbon le rejoignit en courant.

Lis: Jane, Jane ça va ?

Il tenait ses mains sur ses yeux.

Pat: Oui, oui je crois.

Il les enleva et constata qu'il était aveugle.

Jessie fermait sa maison quand son portable se mit à sonner. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Lisbon.

Jes: Patron ?

Lis: Jessie, euh, vous devriez venir à l'hopital de Sacramento.

Jes: Quoi, pourquoi ?

Lis: Une bombe a explosé sur le parking du CBI, Jane est temporairement aveugle.

Jes: Oh mon dieu j'arrive tout de suite !

Quand elle arriva, il se trouvait allongé dans un lit, raleur comme pas possible.

Jes: Patrick mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

Pat: Mais rien ?!

Jes: Tu as mal ?

Pat: Mais non arrête ça va aller, je l'espère, mais pour être franc avec toi, je crois que je vais rester aveugle toute ma vie.

Lis: Arrêtez de mentir Jane, le médecin a dit que vous le reteriez seulement deux ou trois jours !

Jessie lui donna une tape sur le bras. Il lui avait ordonné de retourner au bureau afin de trouver celui qui avait fait ça. Quand elle y retourna, peut de temps après, elle le vit arriver, avec des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et une canne.

Jes: Patrick mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être à l'hopital !

Pat: J'avais envie de te voir !

Jes: Ah ah très drôle !

Lis: Jane ? Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

Pat: J'en ai marre, je m'ennui alors je suis sortit, le docteur a été d'accord.

Lis: C'est pas vrai, elle vous a viré de l'hopital parce qu'elle vous a décrit comme étant le patient le plus chiant qu'il existe sur terre !

Jessie se mit à rire. L'enquête s'enchaina, il se trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces anciens patients qu'il avait quand il faisait semblant d'être médium. Le soir était venu, Patrick était allongé sur son canapé, Van Pelt était sur ses ordinateurs avec Jessie entrain de faire des recherches. Grace sortit le nom de l'une des patientes à Jane qui ressortait dans deux liste. Il sembla soudain se perdre dans ses pensées.

Jes: Pat ça va ?

Pat: Ouai.

IL se leva puis tomba sur le sol, évanoui. Jessie se précipita dessus, il n'avait rien mais ne devait pas faire trop d'effort dans l'état où il était. Jessie s'en alla chez eux pour aller y chercher un objet qu'il voulait, souhaitant passer la nuit au bureau. Mais quand elle revint, elle vit dans la nuit qu'une voiture fonçait partout dans le parking du CBI, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit un homme armé qui tirait sur la voiture qu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Elle sortit son arme de service puis partit en courant vers eux, la voiture était immobilisée et l'homme tout près, il s'agissait de l'homme qui voulait tuer Patrick. Elle lui tira dessus deux fois, et il tomba au sol. Elle s'approcha de la voiture et vit que Pat était au volant tandis que Grace à coté, le mains attachées par des menottes. Jessie ouvrit la porte de Patrick.

Jes: Ca va ? Tu es blessé ?

Pat: Non ça va !

Lorsque que le couple rentra chez eux, Jessie lui servait de guide, l'aidant à se déshabiller, trouvant en ces actes quelque chose de sensuel, que lui ne trouvait pas du tout. Mais pour ce soir là, une question se posait pour Jessie, comment allaient-ils manger ?

Jes: Que veux tu manger ce soir ?

Pat: Oh, rien que spécial, tu n'as cas commander ce que tu veux.

Jes: Mais je peux te cuisiner ce que tu veux ?! Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable, après c'est à tes risques et perils.

Pat: Vas y je te fais confiance, tu n'as cas me demander si tu veux de l'aide.

Jes: Non, je veux me débrouiller ! Tu veux prendre un bain ? Je peux t'en faire couler un ?

Pat: Euh, je ne vais pas te dire non, si tu viens avec moi ?!

Jessie s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son visage pour qu'il sente qu'elle était près de lui.

Jes: Désolé, ça sera pour une autre fois, pour le moment j'ai une lourde responsabilité sur le dos, alors tu vas aller prendre un bain, comme ça je serais tranquille parce que si tu restes avec moi, ça va me mettre la pression.

Pat: Mais je ne peux même pas te voir !

Jes: Oui mais moi si !

Pat: Okay.

Elle l'aida à monter les marches et lui fit couler un bain le temps qu'il se déshabillait. Quand elle entra dans la chambre et qu'il se trouvait nu, elle eut soudain envie de rire, elle le trouvait trop mignon comme ça, sans qu'il la voit.

Pat: Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais ça me déranges, je ne peux pas en faire autant.

Jes: Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, tu veux que je t'aides ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, enleva son tee shirt, prit sa main et la posa sur son sein nu.

Jes: Moi aussi je suis nue.

Pat: Oh, faux. Tu n'as enlevé que ton tee shirt.

Jes: Même aveugle tu sais tout ce que je fais ! C'est pas juste !

Il riait de l'avoir coincé. Elle l'emmena dans le bain.

Jes: Bon j'y vais, si tu as besoin de moi tu cris, et tu ne sors pas tout seul d'accord ?

Pat: Oui maman.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire de sa plaisanterie. Elle redescendit et se mit aux fourneaux. Une heure plus tard elle avait enfin terminé et Patrick se trouvait toujours dans le bain, du moins il était censé y être. Quand elle remonta pour l'aider à sortir, elle le trouva dans le lit allongé, entrain de l'attendre, enfin, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait.

Jes: Pat ?

Pat: Mmmh?

Jes: Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir tout seul !

Pat: Je voulais voir jusqu'où mes talents se propageaient !

Jes: Et ?

Pat: Je suis décidemment un homme intelligent, super fort et capable de tout faire les yeux fermés.

Jes: Ah ah !

Pat: N'oubli pas que j'ai conduit aveugle !

Jes: Tu oublis les dégâts que tu as fait !

Pat: Ouai,ouai pas faut.

Elle le redescendit et elle lui fit gouter son repas. Elle ne cessait de le regarder pour voir l'expression de son visage.

Jes: Alors ?

Pat: Mmmh attend.

Jes: Bon allé dis moi !

Pat: Tu te débrouilles bien ! Pas autant que moi mais presque !

Jessie pouvais être soulagée de son compliment. Le lendemain venu, le couple se rendit au bureau du CBI, Jane avait décidé d'enlever ses pansements et de voir si sa vue était revenu.

Jes: Est-ce que tu me voie ?

Pat: Oh oui, c'est toi Rigsby ?

Jes: Euh, quoi ?

Pat: Ah ah !

Il éclata de rire qu'elle soit aussi facilement tombé dans son panneau. Elle lui sauta dessus en riant.

Jes: C'est mesquin !

Pat: Non c'est drôle, si tu aurais vu ta tête !

Lisbon les avait vu aussi heureux et éprouvait de l'admiration pour eux, qui étaient aussi proches tout en s'aimant et travaillant ensemble.

Un jour, Rigsby répondait au téléphone, une femme se trouvait au bout du fil, elle se disait être Sofie Stans et voulait parler à Jane, à ce moment là le couple arrivait.

Rig: Ah tiens Jane il y a une certain Sofie Stans qui souhaite vous parler !

Jessie sentit qu'il venait de se raidir.

Jane: Dites lui que je ne suis pas là, non attendez ! Passez la moi.

Il partit répondre et partit dans le bureau de Lisbon. Quand il ressortit, Jessie voulu en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait, parce que maintenant ils étaient sur une affaire où cette Sofie Stans était la suspecte n°1 .

Jes: Que se passe-t-il ?

Pat: Une amie à moi à besoin de mon aide, nous allons aller l'aider, il y a meurtre.

Jes: Qui est cette amie ? C'est qui pour toi ? Un ancien collègue, une de tes patientes ou une ancienne amante ?

Pat: C'était ma psychiatre.

Jes: Ta psychiatre ? Où ?

Pat: J'ai été interné après la mort de ma famille et ... si je ne te l'ais pas dit c'est parce que, comme tout le monde, j'ai un peu honte d'y avoir été.

Jes: Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte Patrick, c'est tout à fait normal d'en éprouver la nécessité après ce que tu as vécu. Des gens ont besoin de parler et de se retrouver soi même pour continuer à vivre en supportant ce gros poids, c'est surêment ce que j'aurais dû faire quand je me suis faites violée. Ca m'aurait surement aidé.

Pat: Et nous nous serions peut être jamais rencontré.

Jes: Je ne crois pas, je crois que nous étions destinés à se rencontrer, et puis, on peut dire que tu as un peu forcé les choses non ?

Pat: Ou pas ! En tout cas, Sofie m'a bien aidé à remonter à la surface alors je veux l'aider tu comprends ?

Jes: Mais bien sûr que je comprends ! Mais s'il s'avère que c'est elle la coupable ?

Pat: Alors je l'arrêterai comme tout le monde.

Jes: D'accord...

Il s'avéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, mais qu'elle trafiquait tous les résultats de recherches dans ses laboratoires, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à être chercheuse, elle allait surement reprendre son travail d'avant.

C'était un joli dimanche pour se reposer au chaud dans un coin du lit, en tout cas c'est ce qu'avaient décidé Jessie et Patrick pour cette matiné. Jessie était dans ses bras, lui lui caressait le bras.

Jes: J'aimerais bien avoir un poney ?!

Pat: Un poney ? On le mettrait où ?

Jes: Je ne sais pas, dans un ranch en pension ? Ouai ça me plairait bien ! Comme ça il sera à mon futur enfant, si tentait que j'en ai un.

Pat: Tu veux des enfants ?

Jes: Ouai, enfin je crois, je ne sais pas ...

Pat: Je ne sais pas si je serais prêt à en avoir un autre.

Jes: Ca ne te plaierai pas ?

Pat: Je crois que j'ai peur de trahir ma femme et ma fille en reformant une famille avec une autre femme.

Jes: Oh.

Cette réponse lui avait fait mal.

Pat: Désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Jes: Non c'est bon, c'est ce que tu voulais dire, si tu l'as dit. Ecoute, je sais que pour toi ça ne dois pas être facile de recommencer mais, et si tu crois que cette femme avec qui tu pourrais faire des enfant serait la bonne ?

Pat: La bonne ? Mais c'est toi ?

Elle se retourna vers son visage, complètement chamboulée parce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Jes: Tu penses ce que tu viens de dire ?

Pat: Tu l'as dit toi même, si je le dis c'est bien que je veux le dire ?

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour en savourer leur gout.

Jes: Je croyais que tu ne serais pas prêt à le remarquer, mais c'est ce que je ressents depuis le début, c'est vrai, c'est trop fort ce qu'il se passe entre nous pour que ce ne soit que du chichi !

Pat: Je ne serais pas avec toi si je ne t'aimerais pas, surtout après ma femme.

Trois jours plus tard et l'anniversaire de Jessie s'annonça. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Patrick alors elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait faire pour lui dire. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil avait pénétré dans la chambre, les rideaux avaient déjà été tirés. Elle bailla puis s'étira avant de sentir l'odeur qui régnait dans toute la maison. Elle enfila une chemise de Patrick puis commença à descendre les marches quand elle l'aperçu dans la cuisine, entrain de lui préparer à manger. Elle entra dans la cuisine, surprise.

Pat: Oh non tu es déjà debout ?! Je croyais que tu allais encore plus tarder !

Jes: Et pourquoi ?

Pat: Parce que je n'ai pas terminé !

Jes: Et de faire quoi ?

Pat: Tadam !

Il s'écarta et lui présenta un petit déjeuné parfait, avec pleins de fruits, des tartines, des oeufs et tout ce qu'il fallait.

Jes: Ouah mais c'est ... beaucoup ! Tu as du te lever tôt ?

Pat: Je suis debout depuis une heure.

Il s'approcha d'elle puis l'embrassa.

Pat: Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie.

Jes: Mais ...

Et elle éclata en sanglots, prise de surprise.

Pat: Mais ne pleure pas !

Jes: C'est que, je ne t'avais jamais parlé de mon anniversaire, je ne savais pas comment te dire que c'était aujourd'hui, mais tu le sais déjà !

Pat: Bien sûr que je le sais ! Depuis longtemps, tout le monde le sait ! Attends toi à avoir des cadeaux de la part des autres !

Jes: Quoi ? Tu leur as dit ?

Pat: Bah oui ?!

Quand ils arrivèrent ua bureau, les autres l'attendaient de pieds ferme, Patrick avait fait amener un gateau immense, il y en avait pour tout le service. Elle s'était assise à côté de Pat, Lisbon était de l'autre côté tandis que les autres étaient en face.

Pat: Bon allé souffle tes bougies et fais un voeux.

Elle obéissa.

Lis: Bon allé mon cadeau en premier !

Alors que Jessie commençait à ouvrir le cadeau, elle lança un défi à Pat.

Jes: Dis, je paris que tu n'est pas capable de deviner tous les cadeaux ?

Pat: Okay allé c'est partit ! On paris une part de gateau en plus !

Jes: Ah ah si tu veux ! Mets tes mains sur les yeux !

Elle lui tandis une sorte de petite boite que Jessie s'empressa d'ouvrir, y découvrant des bracelets en argent.

Pat: Alors je dirais qu'il s'agit de ... de bracelets en ... or non argent !

Jes: Oh mon dieu c'est magnifique !

Patrick enleva ses mains et ria de joie.

Lis: Je me suis rappelé du collier que vous avait offert Jane et j'ai pensé que ça irait bien avec.

Jes: Mais c'est parfait ! Oui vous avez raison ! Merci beaucoup patron ! Bravo Pat tu as gagné !

Van: Allé le miens maintenant !

Patrick remit ses mains sur ses yeux, et fit le médium. Jessie ouvrit son cadeau, se demandant bien de quoi il pouvait s'agire.

Pat: Alors, je dirais qu'il s'agit de ...

Jessie avait fini d'ouvrir l'emballage, y découvrant un tapis de gym, il est vrai qu'elle s'était auparavant confiée à Garce en lui disants qu'elle était obligé de faire des abdos depuis qu'elle était avec Patrick parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire de la bonne nourriture bien grasse tous les soirs.

Jessie avait bien rit quand elle avait vu le tapis, pendant ce temps, pat avait toujours les mains sur les yeux.

Pat: Alors, il me semble qu'il s'agit ... d'un tapis pour ... faire de la gym ?

Il enleva les mains et souria encore une fois à la vue de son talent.

Rig: Bravo Jane, vous allez surement l'avoir cette deuxième part de gateau !

Pat: Oh mais je n'en doutes pas une seconde !

Jes: Attendez une minute, je n'ai pas ouvert tous mes cadeaux!

Cho lui tendit le sien, qui était de forme rectangulaire avec un très jolie papier cadeau. Jessie recommença son rituel de joie et Jane en fit de même.

Pat: Je pense que Cho a offert à Jessie un, non, une bouteille de vin ? Non de champagne plutôt !

Jessie n'en revenait pas que Pat trouvait tout ce qu'elle avait. Rigsby lui tendit le sien, sûr de son effet. Jessie poussa Pat en lui ralant dessus.

Jes: Mets tes mains sur les yeux tricheur !

Pat: J'ai pas besoin de tricher !

Elle ré entreprit ce quelle aimait faire et ouvrit son cadeau, dévoilant un ticket de scéance de massage.

Jes: Merci beaucoup Wayne ! C'est vraiment très sympa.

Pat: Je sais ce que c'est ! C'est un bon pour une ... scéance de massage !

Il enleva ses mains et s'écria.

Pat: Oh que je m'aime ! Je suis un vrai génie !

Lis: Non mais attendez Jane, il manque le votre !

Pat: Oh le mien va arriver bientôt !

Cho: Vous avez oublié ?

Pat: Non ! J'ai dit qu'il arrivait ! Il est sur la route je vous assure !

Leur enquête se portait Los Angeles sur un homme qui fournissait de l'argent à pour le tournage d'un film. L'homme avait reçu une balle dans l'abdomen et avait été abandonné dans une rue. Dans le film qu'il était censé financer, sa femme et sa fille y jouaient. L'enquête s'enchaina et Jane réussit à trouver le tueur, il s'agissait en faite du petit ami de la fille que la mère avait forcé à tuer le père pour s'en débarrasser. Une fois rentrés à Sacramento, toute l'équipe commencèrent à entrer dans les bureaux quand Jane se stoppa net, emmenant tout le monde avec lui.

Pat: Stop !

Lis: Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'arrête ?

Pat: Ah ah !

Il posa un petit noeud de cadeau rouge. Il se retourna vers Jessie et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

Jes: C'est quoi ? Mon cadeau ?

Pat: Oui !

Il posa ses mains sur les yeux de Jessie pour l'emmener droit sur son cadeau. Il fit signe aux autres de le suivre ce qu'il firent par grande curiosité. Quand ils arrivèrent au cadeau, Jessie ne pouvait toujours pas voir mais entendre les autres s'émerveiller.

Lis: Oh Jane comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?

Van: Oh là là !

Jes: Bon allé c'est bon je veux voir !

Pat: D'accord !

Il enleva ses mains et Jessie sembla avoir le coeur qui s'arrêtait face au poney que Jane lui avait fait entrer dans les bureaux du CBI. Le poney était de couleur pie alezan avec une couverture où était écrit : " Joyeux anniversaire". Elle se retourna vers Jane qui la regardait, voulant absolument voir l'expression de son visage.

Jes: Mais Patrick tu as ... Tu m'as acheté un poney ? Un vrai de vrai ?

Pat: Oui vas y touche le, tu verras qu'il est bien vrai !

Jessie s'approcha du poney et commença à caresser son doux pelage et soudainement elle se mit à pleurer, tout simplement. Personne ne savait que trop faire. Pat s'approcha d'elle et elle se plaça dans ses bras en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille.

Jes: Tu es en or, je ne veux pas te perdre. Merci, merci, merci ... Je t'aime.

En guise de réponse Pat la serra encore plus fort. Jessie sécha ses larmes.

Jes: Je suis désolé, excusez moi de ... enfin voilà.

Van: Mais il n'y a pas de problème Jessie, c'est normal. C'est beau.

Jes [à Patrick]: Mais , on va le mettre où ?

Pat: Je lui ai réservé une place dans un ranch à côté de Sacramento.

Elle ne savait décidemment plus quoi dire, Patrick avait biené couté ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il l'avait écouté attentivement contrairement ce qu'elle pensait et ce poney voulait dire bien plus qu'un simple cadeau, ça ramenait à leur conversation sur les enfants, il lui avait peut être fait comprendre qu'il était d'accord pour un jour faire un enfant avec elle.

Une enquête se porta sur John le Rouge, Patrick était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, il voulait absolument le retrouver pour lui faire sa peau et venger sa famille. Lisbon avait remit Jane à sa place lui disant qu'il était égoiste et ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'il laissait Jessie seule et la mettait à l'écart comme un pauvre type. Sur ce, elle était montée dans son 4x4 ordonnant à l'officier qui restait avec lui de l'arrêter s'il faisait un bétise. Jessie avait rejoins Lisbon qui lui avait dit que Jane n'avait bien entendu pas écouté ses ordres, entrainant l'officier de police avec lui à la recherche d'une fille qui avait été enlevée par John le Rouge. Elles se cachaient, ne voulant pas que les deux hommes les voyent. Ils étaient allés dans une ferme, descendirent dans une trape et trouvèrent la fille, mais il s'avéra que John le Rouge avait un complice dans la police, l'officier qui était avec Jane. Il menaça de tuer Jane comme John le Rouge lui avait ordonné. Patrick ne comprennait pas que cet homme soit complice avec lui, mais ce que Jane avait comprit, c'était que c'était la seule personne qui pouvait le mener droit à John le Rouge. De tout son coeur il espérait que Lisbon et les autres n'allaient pas arriver pour qu'il puisse attendre que John le Rouge vienne à sa rencontre, mais ses espoirs étaient vain, Jessie ne tint plus de rester en cachette, craignant pour la vie de son bien aimé, elle descendit du 4x4 avec Lisbon et elles partirent en courant dans la ferme, découvrant la trape. Elle descendirent, tenant en joue l'homme qui menaçait Jane.

Jes: Posez cette arme !

Of: Et merde.

Pat: Putin mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous avez dit de ne pas venir !

Jes: On vient te sauver et ça ne te suffit pas ?

La trape se ferma d'un coup, et l'officier commença à se battre, mais les deux filles réussirent à le mettre au sol. La trape fut ouverte par les collègues du CBI qui venaient d'arriver. Jessie prit dans ses bras Jane, qui lui était complètement ailleurs. Lisbon délivra la jeune fille. Patrick remonta dans la ferme et ils découvrirent une pièce où se trouvaient des télé pour les surveiller, Jane était persuadé que John le Rouge était juste là. Il s'asseya, Jessie et lui se retrouvaient seuls dans la pièce.

Jes: Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que nous allons le retrouver, on va tout faire.

Pat: Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé il serait venu et vous aurez pu l'arrêter !

Jes: Peut être et en ce moment tu serais mort !

Pat: Mais vous auriez John le Rouge !

Le visage de Jessie changea d'expression, il ne pouvait vraiment pas penser celà. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, posant ses mains sur ses genous.

Jes: Tu ne peux pas penser ce que tu viens de dire quand même, tu serais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour John le Rouge ?

Pat: Pour vanger ma famille je suis prêt à tout.

Jes: Mais, et moi ? Tu peux me dire ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? Je serais rien ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

Pat: Si je le peux, ce n'est pas à toi, c'est à moi, il est moi et je fais ce que je veux avec lui, tu ne comptes pas.

Jessie enleva aussitôt ses mains de ses genou et se releva, le regard furieux.

Jes: Je ne suis rien ? Tu me dit que je ne compte pas ?! [criant fort, entendue par tous ceux qui se trouvent dehors] Non mais t'es qu'un sale con ! T'es un sale égoiste qui pense qu'à lui et sa vangeance personnelle, c'est quoi alors ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? Rien ?! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre débile de bouche trou pour satisphaire des manques affectifs ?! Tu me dégoutes !

Elle fit demi tour, il tenta de l'arrêter mais elle était partie bien trop vite, ne voulant plus le voir. Lisbon et les autres étaient plutôt mal à l'aise après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ça leur faisait bizard qu'ils venaient de se déchirer comme ça. Jessie partit dehors rejoindre la jeune fille, l'officier était sur un lit de secours, inconscient.

Jes: Vous allez vous faire examiner après nous vous emmènerons chez vous ?

Fil: Merci.

L'officier se réveilla soudain, sautant sur le policier qui se trouvait près de lui, prenant son arme, lui tirant trois coup de feu. Tout le monde se mit à couvert, l'officier en voulait à Jessie. Il pointa son arme sur elle, un cri retentit.

Pat: Noon !

Un coup de feu se fit entendre, l'officier tomba à terre, tout le monde tourna leur visage vers la venue du coup de feu, vers Jane, qui tenait dans sa main l'ancien fusils de l'officier. Ce dernier tomba à terre, Jane croisa le regard pétrifié de Jessie. Il se précipita vers l'homme agonisant, celui ci se mit à rire en prononçant le mot "John le rouge".

Tout le monde rentra chez soi, Jessie n'avait pas adressé la parole à Jane, ne voulant même pas le regarder. Elle était rentrée dans son appartement, ne voulant plus le voir, ni même l'entendre. Alors qu'elle était assise seule sur son canapé, télé éteinte, mains vide, regard perdu, le bruit familier de la sonnette la sortit de ses pensées douloureuses. Elle attenda un moment, ne voulant pas répondre, mais la personne insistait alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva et regarda par le juda, voyant Patrick attendre sur la paillasse. Elle ne lui ouvrit pas.

Jes: Vas t'en pauvre con.

Pat: Laisse moi te parler.

Jes: A quoi bon puisque je ne compte pas ! Je ne suis qu'un fantôme ? Pas vrai ?

Pat: Ouvre s'il te plais.

Quand elle lui ouvrit, rien qu'à la vue de son visage désolé et meurtri, son coeur commençait à pleurer. Il ne bougeait pas, le regard ancré dans les yeux rougis de Jessie.

Pat: Pardonne moi.

Les mains de Jessie se mirent à trembler, elle ne pouvait pas réssiter face à lui, il était entrain de s'excuser, et puis elle l'aimait trop pour continuer à l'ignorer.

Jes: Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Pour continuer à souffrir dès que de nouveaux indices vont réapparaitres ? Pour que tu redeviennes complètement méconnaissable et incontrôlable ? Non, ce ne sont pas de bons arguments à toi de trouver mieux, sinon, je crois que je vais pas continuer ainsi, c'est peut être mieux pour moi, et mieux pour toi aussi.

Pat: Pardonne moi d'avoir dit de telles choses fausses, je suis vraiment trop attacher à toi pour te faire souffir autant, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire, mais, j'ai si peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à ma femme et ma fille, que ma seule défense contre celà est d'être méprisant envers toi pour que tu restes loin de moi, loin de toute cette merde.

Jes: Mais, si nous formons un couple, nous devons survivre dans chaque épreuve ensemble non ? N'est-ce pas celà que nous disons lors d'un mariage ? Si tu veux bien de moi, être à mes côtés, être annoncé comme étant mon compagnon, l'homme qui me protège, l'homme qui m'aime, alors nous devons faire face à toute cette merde comme tu dis, ensemble, c'est seulement ainsi que nous seront forts et non séparés par de l'ignorance des pensées de l'autre.

Il la regarda avec instence, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, il avait eu tors d'agir comme un lache. Ils ne tinrent plus et se sautèrent dans les bras pour profiter de la chaleur de l'amour émanant du coeur chaud de chacun. La seule chose qui réconcilit un couple dans un temps de crise et une scénace d'amour, de partage de caresses et de baisers doux et fort en amour, voilà ce qu'ils firent ce soir là.

Les jours défilèrent, et de nouvels informations tombèrent, l'affaire John le rouge avait été retiré de Lisbon et son équipe, jugeant Jane un peu trop impliqué et peu consciencieux de tout ceci. Alors qu'ils devaient partir sur une affaire, Jane remplissait des affaires à lui dans un carton. Jessie s'approcha de lui.

Jes: Tu fais quoi là ? On part sur une affaire !

Pat: Vous, pas moi.

Jes: Ah oui ? Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire ?

Pat: Je démissionne, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici vu que mon but m'a été retiré.

Jes: Tu blague là ? Je ne peux vraiment pas te croire ! Et tu vas faire quoi ?

Pat: Je ne sais pas trop ...

Jes: Il est hors de question que tu refasses comme avant ! Allé soi honnete avec moi, tu ne peux pas baisser les bras comme ça ?! Tu n'as pas grand chose d'autre à faire !

Lisbon, Van Pelt et Rigsby attendaient que Jessie descende sur le parking pour monter dans le 4x4, mais lorsqu'elle monta, Jane était avec elle, ayant semblait-il changé d'avis.

Pat: Je sais, je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser comme ça ?! C'est ma dernière affaire, après je m'en vais.

Jes: Il ment, j'ai réussit à le faire changé d'avis.

Lis: Ouah qu'elle prouesse de votre part Jessie !

Pat: Elle a raison, j'ai changé d'avis, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Ils réussirent une nouvelle fois à résoudre une affaire. A leur retour, comme d'habitude, ils mangèrent leur pizza d'enquêtes résolues.

Alors que tout le monde se trouvait dans les bureaux, l'agent Bosco qui avait reprit le dossier John le rouge vint avec deux autrs personnes vers Jane qui dormait sur son canapé.

Bos: Jane, je vous arrête.

Personne ne comprennait ce qu'il était entrain de raconter.

Jes: Quoi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes entrain de nous baraguiner pour pouvoir mettre Patrick de côté encore une fois ?

Bos: Parlez moi sur un autre ton déjà.

Jes: Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Vous êtes pas mon boss !

Lis: Jessie, s'il vous plais.

Pat: Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'arrêtez ?

Bos: Lors d'une fouille de mon bureau, nous y avons découvert un émetteur radio branché sous mon bureau, et le recepteur se trouvait comme par hasard dans votre bureau.

Jes: Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ?

Bos: Parce qu'à plusieurs reprises, Jane est venu me voir pour que je lui donne des infos sur le dossier Red John, et à chaques fois j'ai refusé, voilà comment il a fait pour se tenir informé.

Il fut emmené dans le bureau de Minelli et mit en prison. Jessie était furax, elle ne comprennait pas qu'il puisse aller en prison, après tout, ce n'était pas grand chose.

Jes: Lisbon je vous en prit faites quelque chose ?!

Lis: Pour le moment je ne peux rien faire pour lui, il y a trop de faits et il avoue ! Comment voulez vous que je fasse quelque chose !?

Jes: Non mais je sais tout ça, vous pourriez aller parler avec Bosco pour qu'il retire sa plainte ?!

Lis: Il a dit qu'il le ferait si Jane démissionne, et il a préféré être inculpé.

Jes: Oh, d'accord.

Le CBI dû donc enquêter sans Jane, qui se pavanait en prison, se faisant des amis. Jessie se trouvait allongée sur le canapé de Jane, essayant de ressentir ce qu'il faisait quand il y était, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y trouvait, à ce canapé. Son esprit était vide. Son téléphone la sortie de son sommeil léger.

Jes: Legrand ?!

Pat: Jessie ?!

Jas: Patrick ?! Non mais c'est que maintenant que tu m'appelles ? T'es fou ou quoi Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit de faire ça à Bosco ? T'es dingue quand j'y pense ! Comment tu vas faire maintenant espèce d'idiot ! Comment ON va faire ? Non mais, je peux pas y croire !

Pat: Euh, tu as finit ?

Jes: Quoi ? Non mais tu te moques de moi là ? Je me fais du soucis pour toi ! Tu es en prison avec des fous et des tueurs et , au faite, comment ça va ?

Pat: Oh génial je me suis fait pleins d'amis ! C'est pas si terrible que ça en faite la prison !

Jes: Patrick non mais franchement ... franchement tu ... tu ...

Pat: Je ?

Jes: Bon ça va ! Tu appelles pour quoi ?

Pat: Juste pour que tu me passes Lisbon.

Jes: Ah.

Jessie tendit son téléphone à sa patronne qui ne comprennait pas forcément pourquoi il voulait lui parler par le biais de Jessie. Mais quand Lisbon eut finit, elle retendit le téléphone à Jessie.

Lis: Tenez, il veut vous parler.

Jes: Oui ?

Pat: Tu m'as cru hein ?

Jes: Ah ah très drôle !

Pat: Ne t'en fait pas, je vais sortir de prison, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont m'y laisser ?! Tu n'as cas en parler à Lisbon elle t'expliquera pourquoi elle me laisse attendre en prison !? Oh je dois te laisser ! Je t'aime !

Il le venait de raccrocher, Jessie ne comprennait pas trop pourquoi il voulait qu'elle cuisine Lisbon, mais elle savait qu'il avait souvent raison. Elle partit donc au bureau de Lisbon.

Jes: Excusez moi, je peux vous parler ?

Lis: Oui je sais de quoi vous allez me parler, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui, et vous le savez.

Jes: C'est bien ça le problème, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faites rien ? C'est vrai, vous pourriez faire juste une petite chose pour qu'il sorte, comme par exemple aller parler à Bosco mais vous ne faites rien, pourquoi ?

Lis: Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté ?

Jes: Rien. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, hein ? J'en ai marre là ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez qu'il reste dans cette prison ?!

Lis: Pour que ça lui mette du plomb dans la tête, qu'il se calme un peu voilà tout!

Jes: J'y crois pas, voilà tout.

Jessie sortit en rogne de cette histoire, personne des autres collègues n'avaient loupé un morceau de la sortie de Jessie, qui avait prit la voiture pour aller voir Patrick. Elle entra dans la prison et eut un accord pour pouvoir le voir. Elle était assise, et quand il arriva et vit que c'était elle, il riait.

Jes: Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?! Il n'y a pas de quoi !

Pat: Allé, je paris que tu t'es embrouillé avec Lisbon, non ?

Jes: oui, bon je reconnais que je suis allé trop loin mais j'ai mes raisons ! Elle te laisse ici pour que ça te fasse les pieds !

Pat: Je sais, râ ! C'est rien, je suis bien ici !

Jes: Ah alors si tu es bien , pourquoi je me tus à essayer de te sortir de là ?

Pat: Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux que tu sois à 16 heures chez le gars que je soupçonne d'avoir tué M. Tanner.

Jes: Qui ça ? Walker ?

Il lui fit un oui de la tête, voulant être discret.

Jes: Attends, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Pat: Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan diabolique !

Jes: Ouh, je m'attends au pire.

Pat: Mais non, ais confiance.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue puis se leva pour s'en aller. Quand l'heure fut venu, Jessie partit en discret di bureau pour se rendre là où Pat lui avait dit de se rendre. Alors qu'elle attendait, elle le vit arriver, à pied, sa veste autour du bras et un brin de paille dans la bouche. Quand elle le vit, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux, comment avait-il fait pour se rendre ici ? Et puis pourquoi était-il à pied ? Elle avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment.

Pat: Jessie ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir aussi radieuse !

Jes: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Pat: Sympa l'acceuil !

Elle souria puis l'embrassa, pour meiux être énervé ensuite.

Jes: Bon maintenant explique moi ce que tu ...

Elle avait été coupée par son portable qui venait de sonner, quand elle déccrocha, Jane partit en courant dans la maison de Walker pour le faire avouer.

Jes: Rôô merde !

Lis: Que se passe-t-il ?

Jes: Oh excusez moi patron, je me suis fait mal, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lis: Jane vient de s'évader de prison, alors si vous êtes au courant de ...

Jes: Quoi ? Putin c'est pas vrai.

Jessie raccrocha et partit comme une furie dans la maison, Patrick était entrain de remonter tout le monde contre les autres dans la maison, voulant faire démasquer le vrai coupable. Jane eut ce qu'il voulait, faisant croire que la police arrivait pour arrêter le coupable. Quand il eut terminé, c'est lui que la police voulait. Il repartit, mais en ressortit bien aussitot pour avoir résolu l'affaire. Jessie et Lisbon avaient été convoquées dans le bureau de Minelli.

Min: Bon, agent Lisbon, j'aimerai que vous teniez Jane sur vos gardes à présent, nous ne pouvons plus tolérer ses agissement totalement déplacés, il nous cause beaucoup trop de soucis !

Lis: Oui patron, je sais mais il résous un...

Min: Grand nombre d'affaires je sais, mais il n'y a pas que vous qui pouvez remédier à celà, comme euh, vous, agent Legrand vous semblez bien vous entendre avec Jane, j'aimerai que vous le contrôliez, le gardez plus sage, vous comprennez. Il semble qu'il n'écoute que vous, alors faites en sorte qu'il continu.

Jes: Euh, non mais pour qui est-ce que vous vous prennez ? C'est pas parce que Jane et moi sommes amoureux que je dois le controler, et puis, ce qu'il fait n'a rien avoir avec moi ! On nous a accordé cette liaison dans le cas où ça ne déborderait pas sur le travail, si je suis le raisonnement, je n'ai pas à tenir compte de ce que vous venez de me dire.

Min: Je vous ferez remarquer que vous parler à votre supérieur ! Et si je suis votre logique, agent Legrand, j'ai eu vent d'une certaine dispute avec votre supérieur l'agent Libon ici présent, êtes vous d'accord avec ce que j'ai entendu agent Lisbon ?

Lis: Euh ... Non c'est faux, celà ne concernait en rien Jane Monsieur, je peux vous l'assurer.

Min: Très bien, je vois. Et votre dispute dans la ferme à propos de John le rouge ?

Jes: Okay je veux plus rien entendre!

Jessie sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle, son mauvais caractère refaisait surface. Elle partit acceuillir jane qui venait d'arriver. Lisbon essayait de rattrapper le fil.

Lis: Excusez là, elle ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle a dit, je vais aller lui parler, elle viendra s'excuser d'elle même j'en suis certaine.

Min: Pas la peine, je vous avez dit que cet agent serait trop difficile à gérer, en plus avec Jane et encore en plus ils entretiennent une lisaison amoureuse, comment est-ce que vous comptiez gérer une chose pareil ! Vous perdez le controle agent Lisbon, je suis sur que vous pouvez arranger ça. Je veux que vous suspendiez l'agent Legrand pour une semaine, en lui disant de bien réfléchir à ce qu'elle veut faire. Nous aviserons ensuite de son futur au sien du CBI.

Jessie riait avec Jane, qui se doutait que quelque chose se passait. Lisbon arriva, avec un officier.

Lis: Jessie, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau.

Elle voulu voir le regard de Jane inquiet cette fois pour Jessie. Cette dernière entra dans le bureau.

Lis: Agent Legrand, vous êtes suspendu provisoirement pendant une semaine pour avoir porté des propos insultants envers votre supérieur, donnez moi votre armes et votre insigne.

Jes: Alors c'est ça ? Je suis suspendu pour dire des choses vrais ?!

Lis: S'il vous plais Jessie, donnez moi votre arme et votre insigne. Non mais vous vous rendez compte que j'ai menti pour vous protéger ? J'ai fait ça pour vous et Jane, alors j'aimerais que vous vous en rendiez compte. Vous êtes suspendu dans l'attente de l'étude de votre cas, je préfère vous dire que Minelli ne souhaite pas vous garder si vous ne vous corrigez pas ! A vous de réfléchir pendant cette semaine.

Jes: Ouai c'est ça !

Jessie partit sans même fermer la porte, complètement chamboulée dans sa tête. Jane voulu lui parler mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle le renvoya paitre.

Jane: Jessie que...

Jes: Fou moi la paix !

Il la laissa faire, ne lui en voulant pas une seconde. Il préféra aller dans le bureau de Lisbon pour en savoir d'avantage.

Lis: Vous tombez bien, alors vous êtes libérez ?

Pat: Vous venez de suspendre Jessie ?

Lis: Elle vous l'a dit ?

Pat: Non j'ai deviné, pourquoi ?

Lis: Pour vous, depuis que vous êtes en prison, et même depuis John le rouge, elle est tendu et Minelli ne l'a pas loupé. Elle vient carrément de lui manquer de respect là ! J'ai menti pour elle et pour vous ! Minelli ne veut plus la garder ! Il faut que vous lui parliez parce que si elle continu comme ça, elle ne restera plus au CBI et avec un dossier comme le sien, sans personne pour faire pression comme vous l'avez fait, elle ne travaillera plus dans la police, il faut que ce soit clair ! Minelli sait tout ! Il a même eu vent de votre dispute dans la ferme !

Pat: Quoi ? Mais c'est réglé tout ça, ça n'a rien à voir, je vous en pris ... je vois dans vos yeux que vous faites tout ceci à contre coeur,avouez le.

Lis: Mais bien sur que je ne veux pas la virer, elle travaille très bien et elle est la seule qui peu à peut près vous canaliser et ça c'est un gros argument ! Mais si elle doit sans cesse insulter son supérieur, pour vous, elle ne doit pas rester.

Pat: Alors je démissionnerai et vous la prendrait.

Lis: Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, si Minelli décide, c'est vous qu'il prendra, vous résolvez bien trop d'enquêtes et vous étiez là avant.

Pat: Très bien, laissez lui cette semaine comme vous voulez, je vous promets que je vais lui parler et que tout va s'arranger. C'est une fille bien vous savez, son passé explique ses faits.

Lis: Oui justement, nous ne connaissons rien de son passé, elle n'a fournit aucunes données ! Alors comment voulez vous que nous la comprenions ?

Pat: Elle a été violée.

Lis: Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Pat: Ils étaient 4 et, vous ne pouvez même pas immaginer comment elle souffrait avant, elle ne sortait plus de chez elle, était pétrifiée à l'idée de rester avec un homme, ma présence dans ce travail l'aide à se rassurer, à être confiante.

Lis: Mais nous sommes aussi là pour elle.

Pat: Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ressent ?!

Lis: écoutez, je crois qu'il y a erreur. Nous aimons beaucoup Jessie et nous savons à quel point elle compte pour vous, mais il faut lui parler, comme vous savez le faire Jane. Elle ne doit pas nous en vouloir, on n'a rien fait pour qu'elle pense celà, on ne le veut pas.

Pat: Alors vous n'aurez cas tous aller lui parler durant la semaine, chacun à votre tour, vous n'orez cas lui dire ce que vous voulez, elle a besoin de soutien de votre part. Ca fait partit d'un processusse de confiance en soi et à l'individu lors de travail avec des personnes souffrant de mal similaire, les amis viennent et parlent, montrant un soutien amical, et à 80 % des cas, les personnes reprennent confiance, dans son cas je pense que son caractère baisserai.

Lis: Oui bien sur, je vais en parler aux autres, ils se relayeront, on va la faire revenir.

Jane partit rejoindre Jessie qui devait être allé au ranch voir son poney Poopy. En effet, il n'avait pas eu tors, elle se trouvait avec lui, le caressant, séchant des larmes.

Jes: Je sais pas ce qu'il me prends ...

Pat: Ce n'est rien, c'est normal d'être énervé, l'important et de savoir pourquoi ?

Jes: Je ne sais pas.

Pat: C'est faux, tu le sais.

Jes: Mais non ! Je ne sais pas dutout ! Et puis comment savais tu que je serais là ?

Pat: C'est facile, quand on est triste, on retourne là où nous avons grandit, ou voir des choses qui ont faites partit de notre enfance, donc les chevaux pour toi.

Jes: Ouai, de toute façon avec toi tout est toujours facile.

Pat: Non, ça n'a pas toujours été facile.

Jes: Oh excuse moi ... ecoute, si j'ai eu cette mise à pied c'est pas pour rien, je crois que c'est un signe.

Pat: Les signes n'existent pas. C'est nos agissements qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. C'est qu'une semaine, rien de grave.

Jes: Si tu le dis, tout va bien !

Pat: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Jes: Mais rien ! Rien ! Tout va bien, la vie est belle, tout le monde est heureux et tout le monde s'aime !

Pat: Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

Jes: Mais si, bon, je rentre à mon appart, j'aimerais être seule.

Pat: D'accord.

Jessie se leva et rentra chez elle, la peur dans le ventre. Elle sentait que son corps changeait, quelque chose se passait en elle. Le week end était là, et Patrick l'avait eu pour se "reposer" mais bien entendu il était allé chez Jessie. Ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, elle ne voulait pas faire plus que ça. Jane restait là à la regarder, l'observer. Ce week end n'avait pas été facile pour Jane, Jessie ne le laissait plus poser la main sur elle, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, presque pas parlés, elle n'allait pas bien. Le lundi commençait et Cho avait été choisit pour aller lui parler, même s'il n'était pas très pret pour ça, n'étant pas très bavard. Alors que Jessie était entrain de regarder la tv, elle alla ouvrire la porte, découvrant Cho sur le paillasson.

Jes: C'est pas vrai !

Cho: J'peux entrer ?!

Jes: Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Attend laisse moi deviner, c'est Patrick qui a demandé à ce que tu viennes ?

Cho: Ouai, et les autres.

Jes: Il a fait ça ?! Bon, très bien, vas y rentre.

Il entra et s'asseya sur le canapé, ouvrant son bouquin et commençant à lire. Jessie s'assit à côté de lui, l'observant.

Jes: Tu lis quoi ?

Cho: Les hauts du hurlevant.

Jes: Tu vois quelqu'un ?

Cho: Ouai, je vais me fiancer.

Jes: Oh, ouah, comment elle s'appelle ?

Cho: Candy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es mise à pied ?

Jes: Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas !

Cho: ouai, c'est vrai.

Jes: Bon, je vais faire un gateau, tu voudras en porter un à Candy ?

Cho: Ouai.

Cho ne resta pas longtemps, seulement le temps que Jessie puisse finir son gateau, il voulait en porter un morceau pour Candy et aussi un autre pour narguer Rigsby qui était un bon mangeur. Jane rentra le soir, il ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'elle reste seule chez elle, il voulait montrer son soutien et le fait que ce qu'elle pouvait penser ne le laissait pas indifférent. A table, Jessie boudait son plat de résistance comme une enfant. Patrick comme a son habitude l'observait attentivement.

Pat: Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de beau aujourd'hui ?

Jes: Pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé à tous les membre de notre unité de venir me voir ? Je ne suis pas un cas désespéré !

Pat: Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Et d'abord qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Jes: Arrête de me prendre pour une débile, et Cho aussi ! Il m'a tout dit, on croierait que je suis une folle qui a besoin d'une nounou, c'est ça que tu veux faire en faisant venir les autres chez moi ?!

Pat: Non, c'est eux qui ont tenu à venir pour te montrer toute l'amitié qu'ils portent en toi, voilà tout, je ne vois vraiment où est le mal ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

Jes: Non.

Pat: Et ! Au faite, où est ce fameux gateau ?

Jes: Tu arrives trop tard.

Pat: Ah, je vois pourquoi tu n'as pas faim.

Jes: Bon, je vais me coucher.

Pat: Déjà ? Je pensais qu'on aurait pu

Jes: Te fatigues pas, je suis creuvé, à demain.

Elle partit dans son lit et s'endormit dessuite, il est vrai qu'elle était fatiguée. Quand Jane vint se coucher avec elle, il passa un bras autour d'elle, voulant la savoir près de lui.

Le lendemain fut le tour de Risby de venir chez Jessie, elle n'avait pas été étonnée pour autant, maintenant elle avait bien comprit qu'ils allaient tous le faire. Et bien sur à chaques fois qu'ils revenaient au bureau, Jane les harcelait de questiosn pour savoir comment elle était. Alors que Wayne était entrain de regarder la TV, Jessie sortit de la chambre avec son sac à main.

Rig: Tu vas où ?

Jes: Ca te dirais de venir faire du shopping avec moi ?

Rig: Quoi ? Moi ?

Jes: Oui ?! Allé amène toi !

Jessie l'entraina avec elle puis ils se rendirent dans des magasins de vêtements assez chers où elle y avait acheté quelques trucs assez sympa, en faute, tout ce qu'elle aimait y passait. Elle entra ensuite dans une boutique de lingerie, elle tenu absolument que Rigsby vint avec elle, le faisant passer pour son fiancé. Il était vraiment trop gêné, si jamais Jane l'apprenait, il risquait de lui faire couter cher, et pas forcément physiquement parlant. Jessie ne cessait de lui mettre sous le nez des soutiens gorges ou des strings en dentelles, le rendant mal à l'aise.

Rig: Je, je vais t'attendre dehors.

Jes: Ouai vas y ! Excusez le c'est pas mon fiancé.

Wayne attendait maintenant depuis 10 minutes, il commençait vraiment à trouve rle temps long, il avait vraiment autre chsoe à faire que de surveiller tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et puis, s'il retrounait au bureau et qu'il disait à Jane qu'il avait laissé Jessie aux centre commerciaux comme ça, il n'aurait pas du tout apprécié. Une femme de la boutique de sous vêtements sortit à l'extérieur, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un de bien précis, en effet, son visage se porta sur Wayne.

Fem: Excusez moi, monsieur?

Rig: Oui ?

Fem: Votre fiancé, enfin, la femme avec qui vous étiez, vous devriez venir lui parler.

Ils entrèrent et elle l'emmena dans les toilettes, où l'on pouvait entendre les sanglots de Jessie. La femme les laissa en toute tranquilité.

Rig: Jessie ? Tu vas bien ?

Jes: Oh, ça pourrait aller mieux.

Rig: Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Jes: Pour que je te dise quoi ? Tu ne me connais même pas !

Rig: Oui c'est vrai qu'on sait pas grand chose sur toi mais ça c'est des choses qu'on apprend avec le temps ! Regarde, je ne sais presque rien sur Cho et pourtant je travaille avec lui depuis 5 ans, ça n'empêche pas qu'on soit de bons amis?!

Jes: Mouai, moi je ne suis là que depuis 12 mois ... Rien.

Rig: Non au contraire, tien, l'autrefois on parlait de toi avec Cho et Van Pelt, on disait que pour une nouvelle tu t'étais vraiment installée dans l'équipe et puis, il faut le dire quand même, tu as réussit à apprivoiser Jane, faut être balèse pour ça ! Même Lisbon y arrive pas !

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Jes: Tu me ramènes chez moi?

Rig: Ouai bien sûr !

Jessie cacha quelque chose dans son sac, et ils partirent. Le soir même, Jane tenta de lui poser des questions mais elle restait toujours aussi distante avec lui, c'était peut être même pire. Le lendemain, Van Pelt vint lui parler, Jane savait que Jessie s'entendait bien avec elle.

Van: Que se passe-t-il Jessie ?

Jes: Mais rien ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez tous cette question, ça va je ne suis pas en phase terminale d'un cancer ! Je suis seulement mise à pied, encore !

Van: Oui c'est vrai, mise à pied, encore !

Jes: Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Van: Rien, je cherche à comprendre Jessie, je suis ton amie.

Jes: Aaah, alors tout s'arrange, j'ai une amie !

Van: Pourquoi est-ce qu'hier tu pleurais ?

Jes: Il est venu te dire ça ?

Van: C'est ce que les couples font, ils partagent des choses pour avoir des avis ! Tu ne le fais pas avec Jane ?

Grace vit très bien le changement d'expression sur le visage de Jessie, celui ci devint plus triste, fermé.

Van: Pour que Jane soit amoureux de toi il faut vraiment qu'il t'aime parce qu'après ce qui est arrivé à sa famille, c'est dur de reconstruire ça, et il l'a choisi de le faire avec toi. C'est plutôt bien non ?

Jes: Ouai,j 'arrive pas à m'en rendre compte.

Van: Pourtant il ne cesse de te le rappeler chaque jour, c'est dans tes bras à toi qu'il a pleuré une fois dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et personne d'autre. C'est avec toi qu'il a décidé de te laisser emmenager dans sa maison, là où il a vécu avec sa femme, ce n'est pas rien, il t'aime.

Jes: Oui, je sais. Merci Garce, mais je crois que je veux être seule maintenant, rentre travailler, c'est plus distrayant.

Elle obtenpéra. La nuit se déroula une nouvelle fois comme celles d'avant, il ne svaait plus quoi faire, Lisbon était la dernière et pouvait surement lui faire changer d'avis et découvrir ce qui la tracassait, il n'avait pas eu tors. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer comme une bonne copine, son poste l'obligeait, mais elle pouvait être compréhensive.

Lis: Alors Jessie, que se passe-t-il ? Je sais quand les gens ne vont pas bien.

Jes: D'accord, et depuis quand le pouvez vous ?

Lis: Depuis que ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture et que mon père s'est mit à boire après ça.

Jes: Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne voulais pas ...

Lis: Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez Jane ?

Jes: Oh c'est la première fois qu'on me le demande ! Ca semble évident non ?

Lis: Allé dites moi !

Jes: Et bien, son charme, sa prestence, son passé, qui est aussi douloureux que le miens, le fait qu'il soit différent des autres .

Lis: C'est vrai qu'il est différent, un vrai emmerdeur !

Jes: oui C'est aussi pour celà que je suis amoureuse de lui, il me fait tout le temps rire !

Lis: est-ce lui qui a voulu boire un verre avec vous ?

Jes: Euh, en fait, à cette époque je ne sortais pas de chez moi, c'est lui qui est venu, je n'avais rien eu à dire. Il m'a tellement comprit que ça m'a époustouflé !

Lis: Alors que se passe-t-il jessie ? Tout devrait aller bien ! La suspension ne va pas durer, je sais que Minelli va vous garder, il m'a fait part de quelques idées, vous aurez jsute à suivre deux cours de controle de colère, et vous pourrez rester avec Jane au CBI.

Jes: Mais..., des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, c'est pas cette supension le problème, je ...

Lis: Oh, vous etes enciente ?

Jessie éclata en sanglots, prenant ça pour un oui, Lisbon pouvait parfaitement comprendre le trouble que pouvait ressentir Jessie dans la situation où elle se trouvait. Lisbon décida d'agir en tant qu'amie et la prit dans ses bras, sûr qu'à présent son comportement allait changé, après avoir vidé son sac.

Lis: Oh, euh, comment,enfin vous ... ?

Jes: Je n'en sais rien, on s'est toujours... Protégé et je prends la pilule alors franchement, je ne sais pas. Oh Lisbon je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas si je dois le faire éliminer et ne rien lui dire ou lui dire et ... Je ne sais pas.

Lis: En avez vous déjà parlé, des enfants?

Jes: Oui, il m'avait dit qu'avec la bonne personne il se pourrait qu'il puisse le faire, de refaire une famille. Je lui avait parlé d'avoir un poney, pour un manque de mon enfance mais aussi pour l'enfant que je voulais avoir. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que oui avec la bonne et que pour lui j'étais la bonne, et après il a acheté le poney.

Lis: Oh d'accord, alors où est le problème ?

Jes: Mais il n'est pas voulu cet enfant, du moins, pas maintenant ! J'ai peur de sa réaction , je ne sais pas comment il va penser de ça!

Lis: Ecoutez, je pense que Jane est bien au dessus de tout ça, il sera compréhenssif, et puis il existe des choses pour remédier à ça si vous n'êtes pas près tous les deux !

Jes: Oui, merci beaucoup Térésa, ça me touche que vous soyez aussi compréhensive avec moi.

Les mots de Jessie lui avaient fait bizzard, en effet Jessie avait toujours fait preuve de distance avec sa patronne, elle préférait rester distante. Le soir arriva à grands pas, lorsque Lisbon était rentrée au bureau, Jane l'avait dessuite rejoint dans son bureau, lui faisant plus confiance.

Lis: Ecoutez Jane, allez lui parler, forcez là vous parler.

Pat: Elle vous a dit ce qui ne va pas ? Dites le !

Lis: Allez lui demander vous même, ça sera beaucoup mieux pour elle.

Il prit ses affaires et rejoignit Jessie à l'appartement, qui semblait plus coopérative. Ils s'assaya à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Pat: A lors ...

Jes: Ouai, je crois que nous devons parler à présent, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça et puis j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, je ne vais pas te le cacher, je ne peux pas, même si ça me fait trop peur de te le dire...

Pat: Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Jessie, si je suis amoureux de toi c'est pour que tu puisse me parler quand tu le veux et vider ton sac.

Jes: Oui et non, c'est plutôt une nouvelle que je dois te le dire, tu dois le prendre comme tu veux, c'est pas un secret...

le visage de Patrick changea, il avait bien comprit ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même. Quand elle croisa son regard perturbé, Jessie laissa couler une larme, sentant son coeur battre la chamade. Jane s'adoucissa, posant sa main sur le ventre de Jessie, il lui montrait son partage, elle était soulagée.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent, Jessie et Jane étaient en parfaite osmose, Jessie était chouchouté par les autres maintenant qu'elle portait un enfant, qui plus est celui de Jane. Mais Grace était quelque peu agaçée, Lisbon avait découvert leur liaison et elle avait voulu faire un rapport à ses supérieurs, rejetant cette idée, les laissant partager leur romance, mais eux n'avaient pas le droit de se montrer, ils étaient tous les deux des agents, le réglements leur interdisait, ou l'un d'eux devait être muté.

Ce jour là, Jessie avait dû rentrer chez elle, du moins, chez Jane et elle car elle avait eu assez mal au ventre. Elle se trouvait entrain de remplir des dossiers, dans le bureau de la maison quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit dans le salon, en bas. Elle appela voir s'il s'agissait de Jane, mais personne ne répondit. Elle pensa que celà devait être un oiseau ou autre et elle reprit son travail mais le bruit recommença, plus persistant. Elle descendit, arme à la main, instinct de flic, mais lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de la pièce, elle reçu un coup de poing sur le visage, tombant au sol, évanouie.

Froid, frissons, peur, douleur étaient les sensations qui passaient chez Jessie, seule, abandonnée, au sol. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, elle était attachée sur un poteau, le coeur battant. Elle était perdue, elle avait beau eu un entrainement de commando pour ça mais elle ne pouvait s'empecher d'avoir peur, surtout que des images du passés réssurgissaient. Elle aperçu une ombre devant elle, un homme il lui semblait, surtout quand il s'approcha d'elle, avec son pas lourd. Il portait un masque noir sur le visage.

Hom: Bonjour Jessie, comment tu vas ? Ca fait un baille non ?

Jessie était dans les vapes, elle ne comprennait pas ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire, son esprit vagabondait dans sa tête, ne pensant à rien, elle en avait même oublié son enfant.

Jane partit du bureau sous les 20 heures, pressé de retrouver Jessie bien au chaud, sereine et joyeuse, comme il aimait la voir. Il dit aurevoir à tout le monde et monta dans sa vieille renault. Quand il arriva, il remarque que quelque chose se passait, les lumières de la maison n'étaient pas allumées, pourtant il fausait nuit noire dehors, deplus, lrosqu'il s'approcha à pied de l'entrée, la porte d'antrée était ouverte. Il couru à toute vitesse à l'intérieur, criant le nom de Jessie, qui ne répondait pas. Des affaires avaient été renversées, seul une carte blanche se trouvait sur la table du salon, une lettre où été écrite : " Je reprends ce qui me revient de droit". Jane prit son portble puis composa le numéro de Lisbon.

Lis: Lisbon ?

Pat: Il faut que vous veniez chez moi, il est arrivé quelque chose à Jessie, faites vite !

Une demie heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était là, regardant la scène de crime, lisant la lettre. Jane ne comprennait pas, jamais ils n'avaient reçu de message d'une personne qui voulait faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Lis: Très bien, il va falloir que l'on fouille dans son passé pour savoir qui pourrait lui en ne sauriez pas qui lui en voudrait ?

Pat: Non, elle ne voit personne à part nous, depuis qu'elle est ici, elle ne voyait personne, je veux dire un homme, jamais elle n'a... A part ceux qui l'ont violé.

Lis: Très bien, Van Pelt vous recherchez tout ce qui concerne cette affaire, quand, ou, qui , comment et pourquoi! Je veux tout savoir ! Cho et Rigsby vous fouillez dans le passé de Jessie, ses relations, les possibles plaintes, et je veux aussi tout savoir du temps où elle était en France.

Pat: Vous ne trouverez rien sur l'école de police, l'affaire a été classée, elle a été déclarée auto droguée, rapports conscentient et tombée dans les escaliers.

Lis: Comment une école de police peut elle autant fermer les yeux ?

Pat: Ils étaient 4 et d'après Jessie, se sont des personnes importantes, des gosses de riche dont un qui finance l'école, alors ils ont péférés fermer les yeux.

Jessie sortit peu à peu de son sommeil, l'homme était toujours près d'elle, la regardant sous son masque.

Hom: N'ais pas peur Jessie, tu sais qui je suis ?

Jes: Allez vous faire foutre !

Hom: Ah ah ah ! Tu as toujours ce sale caractère !

Jes: Qui es-tu ?

Il enleva son masque et Jessie reconnu parfaitement ses traits marqués, avec ses yeux bleus gris qui lui avaient toujours donnés des frissons, c'était l'un des quatre hommes qui lui avaient fait du mal autrefois. Et là tout devint clair dans sa tête, un numéro inconnu lui avait laissé un message vocal sur son téléphone lui disant qu'il allait la récupérer, qu'il voulait lui parler, la douceur de sa peau lui manquait, Jessie s'était dit que celà ne devait être rien, et n'en avait pas parlé à Jane.

Jes: C'est toi ?

Hom: Et oui ! C'est moi, ton vieil ami Ben !

Jes: Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as enlenvé ?

Hom: Et bien, je suis toujours amoureux de toi Jessie, tu me manquais tellement, alors j'ai décidé de te récupérer mais, lorsque je suis venu et que je t'ais revu, j'ai été terriblement déçu de ta part, un homme était avec toi, mais maintenant nous somems tous les duex, pour toujours et cet homme ne pourra plus jamais te récupérer.

Jes: Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Hom: Et bien, il se pourrait que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas te chercher, ni même penser à toi.

Jes: Je te jure que s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose je te tuerai de mes propres mains !

Hom: Alors tu devrais y penser, parce qu'il est mort, mais qui de nous deux est attaché ? Allé chérie, ne boude pas comme ça, rappelles toi du bon vieux temps.

Jessie lui cracha dessus la figure. IL s'essuya puis lui donna une grosse baffe.

Hom: Commence pas à m'en vouloir, c'est toi qui m'a trahi ! Tu as tout gaché ! TOUT

Jes: Tu devrais consulter un psy !

Hom: Hum, non. Bon, je fais te faire une petite piqure pour que tu ne sentes rien, je ne veux pas que tu souffres quand même.

Jes: Que, de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Hom: Ce que je dois faire.

Jessie poussa un grand cri, comprennant ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Pendant ce temps, les autres commençaient à approcher de Jessie, trouvant qu'un officier de police que Jessie avait nommé dans les nom de son viol avait disparu. Les enquêteurs avaient épluchés tous les appels de Jessie, trouvant ce message vocal, et ils sûrent qu'il s'agissait de Ben. Jane était fou, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé ! Ils interrogèrent la famille de Ben, lui disant qu'il avait récemment appelé pour avoir la ferme de son oncle. Le CBI comprit dessuie qu'il était là bas et s'y rendirent dessuite. Il faisait nuit, la police était aux aguets, tendus, stressés, nerveux et discrets. Pour la première fois, jane avait voulu les suivre lors de leur entrée dans la batisse, voulant être là si elle y était, voulant faire quelque chose. Quand ils entrèrent, Ben était sortit d'une pièce en courant, du sang sur les mains, Cho et Rigsby partirent l'arrêter en courant, arme à la main. Lisbon ouvrait la marche pour entrer dans la pièce d'où il sortait, Jane derrière et Grace à la suite. Quand ils poussèrent la porte, Jessie était au sol, inconsciente, du sang partout sur son pantalon. Jane se précipita sur elle.

Jan: Jessie ! Jessie réveille toi !

Lis: Oh non ...

Jessie ouvrit les yeux pleins de larmes, voyant que Bne lui avait menti sur le sors de Jane. Elle posa sa main pleine de sang sur la joue de Jane, les yeux à demi fouverts

Jes: Patrick ...

Jan: Chut ne parle pas, chuut, une ambulance va arriver.

Jes: Le...Le Bébé ... Il l'a ... Oh non ...

Elle éclata en sanglots, comprenant qu'elle avait perdu son enfant. Jane posa son regard désolé sur elle, et les ambulanciers firent leur entrée dans la pièce, l amettant sur un brancar. Le CBI réussit à arrêter Ben, qui avait voulu s'échapper. Il avait tout avoué, disant qu'il avait fait tout ça parce qu'il était éperduemment amoureux d'elle mais qu'elle ne le voyait pas, trop occupée par Jane et son enfant.

Jane avait passé tout son temps à l'hopital, attendant de pied ferme qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'il puisse entendre sa jolie voix. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, revenant peu à peu à elle.

Pat: Hey ...

Jes: Où est-ce que je suis ?

Pat: Tu es à l'hopital, mais tout va bien, tu seras sortit demain matin. Tu ... Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jes: Non, _son visage changea d'expression_, si ... je me suis faites enlevé, c'était Ben, je, il m'avait dit que tu étais mort, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'ais fait du mal.

Pat: Chuuut, chuut, ne t'en fais pas je suis là, il n'a jamais essayé de me tuer, c'était pour te faire peur.

Jes: Le bébé ... Il l'a tué ... Il a tué notre enfant ce fils de pute... Oh mon dieu, il a tué mon bébé ...

Pat: Héé arrête, arrête de te faire du soucis, celà ne faisait que deux semaines que tu étais enceinte.

Jes: Oui, oui, je sais ...

Pat: Nous aurons tout le temps de recommencer.

Jes:: Où il est ? Ben.

Pat: En prison, il est condamné à perpétuité pour ton enlèvement agravé plus le viol, ainsi que les trois autres qui étaient avec lui lorsqu'ils t'ont faut du mal, il les a tous dénoncé. Tu as eu vengeance.

Jessie fut soulagé d'être enfin en paix, après tant d'année où personne ne l'avait cru, elle avait enfin eu justice. Jessie dû rester deux semaines chez elle au repos, et elle était au bord des nerfs, elle ne tenait plus en place voulant travailler à tout prix. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jessie se rendit au CBI par surprise.

Pat: Jessie mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jes: Oh écoute moi j'en peux plus, je dois travailler, je m'ennuis toute seule à la maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas travailler !

Tout le monde se retrouna vers Lisbon.

Lis: Quoi ?

Jes: Allé s'il vous plais, est-ce que je peux reprendre le travail ?

Lis: Bon très bien, mais vous y allez doucement !

Jessie était folle de joie. La journée commença normalement. Jessie était allé parler avec Lisbon dans son bureau, c'était une conversation de femmes.

Lis: Vous avez l'air désespérée ?

Jes: C'est un peu le cas ! Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer comme je suis tendu

Lis: Que sepasse-t-il ?

Jes: Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous n'avez pas partagé du sexe avec un homme ?

Lis: Oh euh, et bien, une semaine.

Jes: Ah ! La chance ! Moi ça fait un mois, un mois que Patrick et moi n'avons pas fait l'amour ! Je crois qu'il a peur que ça soit trop tot, mais non !

Lis: Et bien il faudrait le lui faire comprendre ?

Patrick entra dans le bureau, les femmes se taisèrent de suite.

Pat: Euh, d'accord. On est sur une enquête.

Les femmes sortirent, souriantes. Jane marcha à côté de Jessie, curieux.

Pat: De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ?

Jes: C'est des trucs de femmes !

Pat: Ah je vois.

Une nouvelle enquête leur tomba sur les bras, une enquête qui concernait un jockey. Ils sez rendirent dans un hippodrome où la victime travaillait. Jessie était dans son élément, caressant les chevaux. Ils allaient entrer dans l'écurie quand ils entendirent des hennissements. Jane, Lisbon, Jessie et le chef ^partirent voir ce qu'il se passait. Un cheval se cabrait, avec la petit Nila au bout de la longe. Jessie s'avança et prit la longe, en parlant au cheval. Jane et Lisbon admiraient son talent. Le cheval ne tarda à se calmer.

Hom: Vous vous y connaissez dans les chevaux ?

Jes: Ouai, je suis née dedans !

Le chef leur expliqua qu'ils avaient des jumeaux, l'un donc celui que Jessie à calmé était immontable et l'autre était le meilleur de l'écurie.

Patrick avait fait de sparis sur des courses, gagant à chaques fois. Les enquêteurs rentrèrent au bureau, et Jessie retourna dans le bureau de Lisbon.

Jes: Patrick est venu me demander de quoi est-ce que nous parlions !

Lis: Vous lui avez dit quoi ?

Jes: Que c'était des trucs de filles.

Lis: Il est curieux mais il finira bien par trouver.

Jes: Oh oui, il va vite comprendre !

Il entra à nouveaux dans la pièce, le silence reprit place. Il fit semblant de fair demi tour, refaimant la porte et elle reprirent leur conversation.

Jes: Fiates semblant de rire, on va jouer avec lui...

Il entra à nouveau et le silence reprit place.

Pat: Qu'est-ce qu'il s epasse ici ?

Les femmes éclmatèrent de rire, Jessie se leva et prit Jane par la main.

Jes: Oh mon pauvre chéri !

Pat: De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ?

Jes: On te faisait marcher !

Pat: Ah je vois, sadique !

Jes: Non, amusant ! Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Pat: On retroune à l'hippodrome, tous les deux, mais avant il faut qu'on passa à ton appartement.

Jes: Pourquoi ?

Pat: Il faut que tu te changes !

Ils allèrent à l'appartement de Jessie pour qu'elle se mette en tenu d'équitation, Jane avait un plan en tête. Une fois revenuent sur l'hippodrome, la jeune fille qui allait prendre la place du jockey mort sur les courses s'approcha d'eux, montée sur un cheval.

Fil: Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?!

Pat: Oui ! Mon amie est une très bonne cavalière, et celà fait un petit moment qu'elle n'est pas montée à cheval, et je me suis dit que vous pourriez lui proposer un cheval ?

Fil: Euh, si vous voulez d'accord.

Jane lança un regard à Jessie et elle partit. La jeune fille lui présenta Tempeto, un joli quater horse bai. Jessie y mit une selle anglaise et monta, enlevant sa bombe, voulant profiter de ce moment comme un moment de joie, de bonheur, de souffle et d'aisance seule, avec son meilleur ami le cheval, après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Jane avait bien comprit qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle partit faire un tour sur l'hippodrome, seule, au galop, partant à toute vitesse, riant, pleurant de joie. Patrick ne la loupait pas des yeux, une fois qu'il était revenu de ce qu'il avait eu à faire. Quand Jessie l'apperçu, elle le vit avec un autre cheval à ses côtés, il l'avait ramené. Jane la trouvait sublime, resplandisante, il était content pour elle. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle descendit de son cheval, l'attacha et s'approcha de lui, lui sautant dans les bras. Il la serra très fort.

Jes: Merci c'était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ! C'est vraiment quelque chose qui me manquait ! Merci de m'avoir offert ça !

Pat: Ca me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

Jes: Tu fais quoi avec ce cheval ? Mais, c'est celui qui s'est emballé dans l'écurie ?

Pat: Exactement ! Tu serais capable de lui monter dessus ?

Jes: Et bien, je pense oui, il n'a pas l'air si vil que ça ! Oh mais attend, je sais à quoi tu penses, tu crois qu'ils ont échangés les chevaux ? Et par exemple pour faire passer celui ci pour un fou il lui mettait des épines, typique dans ce genre de situation ?

Pat: Tu es décidemment entrée dans ma tête ! Allé je t'aide à monter.

Jessie posa ses mains sur le garrot et la croupe du cheval, ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, Jane lui prit une jambe et elle se issa dessus. Le cheval ne broncah pas du tout, mais la jeune fille arriva au grand galop, hurlant à Jessie de descendre du cheval, étant très dangereux. Ils repartirent alors. Ce n'est que le lendemain que Jane mit la main sur le tueur, étant le directeur de l'écurie des deux jumeaux.

Une nouvelle chef fit son arrivée au bureau du CBI, Madelaine Hightower. Elle semblait être assez sévère, même si on fond elle était gentille. Dès son arrivé elle comprit que Van Pelt et Rigsby entretenaient une liaison, les mettant sur le fait accompli, se séparer ou muté l'un des deux, ils avaient un jour pour se décider. Jessie trouvait cette situation peinante, elle craingnait que Hightower lui interdisent de sortir avec Jane. Le jour de leur convocation dans le bureau ne tarda pas à venir, mettant Jessie dans tous ses états.

Hig: Bon et bien , je suppose que vous devez savoir pourquoi je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous ?

Jes: Oui.

Hig: Bien, je suis au courant de ce que mon prédécesseur avait autorisé et sous quelles conditions.

Jes: Et ?

Pat: Elle ne va rien faire ! Du moins, elle ne peut pas.

Jes: Patrick mais chut tu vas.

Hig: Oui c'est vrai, je ne vais rien faire, je ne peux rien faire pour celà, vous êtes agent du CBI et lui est seulement un consultant, vous avez tous les droits de faire ce que bon vous semble, même travaillant dans la même unité, mais cependant je veux que ce soit clair, j'autorise tout ceci, mais je veux aussi que vous respectez la condition, je ne veux surtout pas que celà déborde sur le travail, je ne veux avoir aucun vent de dispute ou autre dans mes locaux, est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Jes: Oui.

Hig: Parfait, vous pouvez sortir.

Jessie se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise pour Grace et Wayne qui ne pouvaient pas en faire autant. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de mettre fin à leur relation.

Grace passa à autre chose et entreanit une lisaison avec un agent du FBI qui avait travaillé avec le CBI sur une enquête, il s'appelait Holloflin. Tous les deux allaient se fiancer, semblant être très amoureux.

Un jour que Jane travaillait sur une enquête, il fut enlevé et séquestré pendant 1 heures par des ados complètements allumés. Ils forçaient un autre homme à tuer des gens en direct pour faire un film sur John le rouge, reprenant ainsi à peu près les même façon d'opérer, voulant le recopier. Mais alors que ce derniçer allait trancher la gorge de Jane sous les feux des caméras, une arme à feu retentit, tuant les deux malfrat et blaissant à al jambe le pauvre manipulé. Jane était toujours attaché, et une main se posa sur son épaule.

RJ: S'il y a bien une chose que je ne tolère pas, c'est une pâle imitation de mon travail. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Pat: Oui.

RJ: Tigre, tigre, ton éclair luit, dans les forêts de la nuit, quelle main, quel oeil, immortels, purent fabriquer ton étonnante symétrie. Tu feras une salutation de ma part à ton amie Jessie, elle a l'air de bien tenir à toi.

Et il s'en alla, le laissant à ses frayeurs. Lorsque Jessie retrouva Patrick le soir, chez eux, elle semblait le trouver quelque peu, songeur.

Jes: Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'as rien dit ?

Pat: Rien.

Jes: C'est étrange de sa part quand même, je pense que soit il n'a pas parlé parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas te montrer sa voix, soit il l'a fait et tu me ments pour je ne sais quelles raisons, et si c'est le cas, je trouve ça complètement stupide de ta part, et dieux seul sait que mon coeur penche plus pour ma deuxième hypothèse.

Pat: Tu as tors de t'imaginer celà, il n'a pas délié sa langue.

Jes: Très bien, je te crois.

Une nouvelle enquête leur tomba sur les bras,il s'agissait d'un tueur de flic. Celui qui avait fait celà était assez atteint, parce que bien sur, Jane mit la main dessus. IL fut rappatrié à Sacramento pour être interrogé et inculpé. Lisbon venait de parler avec lui quand elle se dirigea vers Jane, lui disant qu'il avait un secret commun. Lorsque Jane arriva, l'homme était en feu, quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Jane se rendit dessuite à l'hopital pour être à son chevet, attendant qu'il se réveille, mais il n'allait pas vivre longtemps. Dans son dernier souffle, ses paroles furent: "Tigre, tigre ...", ne rendant plus de doute pour Jane, cet homme avait vu et travaillé pour John le rouge, c'est pour celà qu'il l'avait fait tuer et qu'il avait par concéquant un agent infiltré dans le CBI. Bien entendu il ne dit rien à personne de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il était évident pour tout le monde qu'un agent avait fait celà, mais pourquoi ?

Un agent vint dans le CBI afin de régler ce meurtre, c'était l'agent Laroche. Il était assez emmerdeur et voulait voir toutes les personnes qui lui avaient parlé et lui paraissaient suspectes, bien entendu Jane était en haut de la liste. IL interrogea tout le monde, soupçonnant tout le monde m ais sa piste sembla soudain se diriger droit sur Hightower, avec qui il s'avéra qu'elle avait eu une liaison avec l'un des flics victimes du brulé. Selon Jane, Higthower était en danger, John le rouge la mettait en danger. Un jour, Laroche organisaait une réunion dans le but de tenir tout le monde informé de son avancée. Jessie n'y avait pas assisté, étant rentrée chez elle car elle avait eu un problème avec son poney qui était malade.

Pendant ce temps, au CBI, tout le monde était affolé, Jane et Hightower avaient disparus et l'ADN de Hightower avait été retrouvé sur le briquet qui avait allumé le feu sur l'homme. Mais une femme les avait vu monter en haut du batiment, où Jane aimait s'y retrouver, avec Jessie souvent. Quand tout le monde se rendit en haut, arme à la main, Jane sortit , du scotch autour du cou, relié à une arme automatique, elle même attachée sur la main de Hightower. Elle ordonnait que tout le monde la alisse passer, sinon elle appuyait sur la détente et que si jamais l'un d'eux lui tirait dessus ou la faisait tomber, elle appuyerait sur la détente. Tout le monde s'écarta, les laissant marcher doucement, calmement mais surement, restant autour, tel un cortège. Ils avançaient maintenant près de l'ascenceur d'où Jessie sortait. Elle resta bouche bée et sortit automatiquement son arme, tenant en joue Hightower.

Pat: Non Jessie ne fais rien, ça va aller.

Jes: Quoi ? Mais, Higthower ? Pourquoi ?

Hig: Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Jane ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Jessie, lui donnant un air rassurant. Elle le regarda passer devant elle et suivit les autres descendre au sous sol pour récupérer les voitures afin de se lancer à leur poursuite. Jessie monta avec Lisbon et laroche mais à peine fuent-ils sortit du sous sol qu'un message se propagea dans les talky walky, un accidnet avait eu lieu pas loin, c'était la voiture de Higthower. Ils s'y rendirent et d"couvrirent Jane, seul, l'air bag développé, à moitié dans les vapes. Jessie sortit en vitesse de la voiture et couru jusqu'à lui.

Jes: Patrick ça va ?

Pat: Ouai je crois, j'ai un peu mal à la tête !

Lis: Que c'est-il passé ?

Pat: Elle a relaché son arme alors j'ai décidé que ce serait une bonne idée.

Jes: De foncer dans un poteau ?

Pat: Ouai sur le coup je trouvais que c'était un bon plan.

Il fut emmené à l'hopital, souffrant d'un traumatisme cranien. Le soir même il était en haut du batiment de CBI, allongé sur son pseudo lit. Jessie était entrain de lui préparer du thé, au coin cuisine du bureau. Rigsby la rejoignit.

Rig: Tu fais du thé ? Où es Jane ?

Jes: En haut, oui je fais du thé, j'ai le droit ?! C'est pour Patrick.

Rig: Oh, il en a de la chance. Dis, je peux en prendre ?

Jes: Oui, tu as des sachets dans le placard et la bouilloird et là. A demain.

Elle le rejoignit en haut, une tasse de thé à la main.

Pat: Ah tiens, je suis content de te voir.

Elle s'asseya près de lui.

Jes: Je t'ais fait du thé.

Pat : Oh c'est gentil de ta part.

Jes: Comment tu te sents ?

Pat: J'ai le cerveau en ébullition, mais sinon ça va.

Jes: Tant mieux parce que là il faut que je te parles, tu ne crois qaund même pas qu'il serait temps de me dire la vérité et arrêté de me prendre pour une pintade, non ? Tu ne crois pas ?

Il se redressa un sembla prendre un air grave.

Pat: Ouai, de toute façon je devais te le dire.

Jes: Et je veux tout savoir, depuis ta rencontre avec John le rouge.

Pat: Ce jour là, il m'a récité un poème, et il est partit.

Jes: Tu ments, je peux le voir dans tes yeux quand tu me ments. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?

Pat: Il m'a dit de te passer ses salutations.

Jes: Ow, et bien, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Pat: Tu sais pourquoi. Donc ensuite, l'homme qui a été brulé m'a récité le même poème alors j'en ai déduit que l"un d'entre nous travaillait pour John le rouge, mais je n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. Jusqu'au jour où on découvre de l'ADN d'Hightower. Je savais que ce n'était pas elle, elle ne ferait pas ça pour ses enfants, alors j'ais eu que John le rouge lui voulait du mal, alors nous avons établit un plan pour qu'elle puisse simuler sa fuite et partir se cacher avec ses enfants.

Jes: D'accord, tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler.

Pat: Moins de gens étaient au courant mieux ça valait pour elle.

Jes: Ouai, et où est elle là ?

Pat: Dans le coffre de la voiture de Laroche.

Jes: Quoi ? Mais il faut aller la sortir de là !

Pat: Oh elle n'est pas à une seconde près, embrasse moi avant.

Elle s'exécuta, souriante. Il commença à l'embrasser plus esprécemment.

Jes: Ro Patrick on ne va pas faire ça ici ..., _regardant son regard, _alors 20 minutes.

Pat: C'est suffisant !

Il l'attira avec lui et se plaça au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant sur la bouche et dans le cou. Mais une voix les sortit de leur transe, Lisbon était entrée. Jessie poussa un cri. Jane riait.

Lis: C'est pas vrai !

Jes: Je suis désolé patron, on le fera plus.

Lis: Il y a intérêt parce que si le patron vous trouve comme ça !

Ils partirent tous les deux et la sortirent de là. Lorsqu'elle vit que Jessie était au courant, elle n'en était que peu étonnée. Elle partit, retrouvant sa soeur dans on chalet avec ses enfants, à l'abrit.

Mais les choses prirent une autre tournure, Jane se trouvait dans un centre commercial, prenant un thé sur une terrasse intérieure, il restait en contact avec Lisbon qui était avec Jessie, Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt et Holloflin chez Higthower car l'étau se resserrait, l'homme infiltré au CBI commenaçit à se rapprocher de sa piste et en effet, il s'agissait d'Holloflin. Il tira sur le bras de Lisbon, la mettant à terre, Van Pekt du faire quelque chose de douloureux, elle l'abati. Jane ordonna à Lisbon d'appeler le dernier numéro composé sur celui d'Holloflin, et de dire à John le rouge que son infiltré était démasqué. Mais lorsqu'elle lui redit ce qu'il avait dit, c'était au mot près les mêmes paroles qu'n homme à coté de Jane, sur la terasse venait de dire. Il raccrocha au nez de Lisbon et se rendit à sa table. Cet homme lui parla, niant être John le rouge, mais l'admettant vite, se réjouissant de le voir. Il dit, comme preuves, des chsoes intimes sur la femme et la fille de Jane, l'homme se leva et commença à partir. Jane l'arrêta et se rapprocha de lui, debout, il sortit une arme et lui tira dessus, le tuant. Quand les autres furent mit au courant, Jessie était folle de rage. Jane était entrain d'être interroger par la police quand Jessie arriva,seule.

Jes: Je veux parler à Jane.

Pol: P ardon ? Cet homme vient d'en tuer un autre alors vous ne ferez rien du tout !

Jes: Je suis l'agent Jessie Legrand du CBI, je veux simplement lui parler, s'il vous plais.

Quand elle entra, elle s'asseya en face de lui, anxieuse.

Pat: Jessie?

Jes: Oui ! Tu as intérêt à tout me dire sinon je te laisse croupir en prison !

Pat: Je ne veux pas d'aide de ta part, mais je vais tout te dire, cet homme était John le rouge, j'ai tué John le rouge.

Jes: Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce que tu pouvais être sur que c'était lui ?

Pat: Il m'a dit des choses sur ma fille et ma femme que seul lui pouvait savoir.

Jes: Et alors ? C'était à propos de quoi ?

Pet: Les parfums qu'elles utilisaient.

Jes: Oh Patrick ça ne prouve rien !

Pat: IL n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, c'est de la légitime défense, il avait une arme.

Jes: NON ! Il n'avait pas d'arme alors arrête ! Il n'avait rien sur lui, tu comprends rien : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrives mais là, c'est un peu trop tu ne crois pas ? Tu viens de tuer un homme de sang froid devant des centaines de personnes, c'est, on ne tu pas un homme de sang froid comme ça !

Pat: Je t'en pris, et ce qu'il a fait à ma famille ? Je devais le faire et tu étais parfaitement au courant de mon intention quand je mettrais la main sur lui !

Jes: Ouai justement, peut être que j'aurais du faire demi tour quand j'ai su ça !

Elle se leva et s'en alla. Lisbon était venu à son tour lui parler, tous les indices partaient contre lui, l'absence d'arme et de téléphone, ne pouvant rien prouver. Il partit en prison, sa cotion montait à 1 millions de $, Jessie n'avait pas l"'intention de lui payer et elle n'en avait pas les moyens. L'équipe de Lisbon avait été mie à pied, ne possédant plus d'arme et d'insigne le temps de l'analyse de leur implication dans l'affaire de Jane. Mais ils en avaient décidé autrement, ils voulaient sortir Jane de cette histoire en prouvant qu'il avait raison, contre la volonté de leur supérieur. Jessie se trouvait en haut, assise sur une chaise, pensante, la tête perdue dans le ciel de Sacramento. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait penser ou faire, c'était de trop.

_ En bas, Van Pelt entra dans les bureaux alors que Rigsby et Cho étaient déjà en train de ramasser leurs affaires._

**Van Pelt : **Salut les gars. _(Elle commence à vider son bureau.)_

_ Les deux hommes s'approchèrentt d'elle, étonner de voir qu'elle était quand même venu après ce qu'il s'était passé._

**Rigsby : **Grace, tu n'étais pas obligée de venir. On aurait pu te ramener tes affaires.

**Van Pelt : **Oh, ce n'est rien.

**Rigsby : **OK. Hum, comment vas-tu ? Tout va bien ?

**Van Pelt **_(un peu crispée)_** : **Oui, ça va.

**Cho : **Il y a deux jours, tu as dû descendre ton fiancé. Tu ne vas pas bien.

**Rigsby **_(agaçé) _**: **Enfin, Cho...

**Cho : **Quoi ?

**Rigsby : **Tu étais obligé de le rappeler ?

**Van Pelt : **Écoutez, je vais parfaitement bien, et je ne veux pas en parler, ok ?

_ Lisbon les rejoignit la tête basse._

**Cho **_(surpris) _**: **Hey, patron.

**Van Pelt : **Vous n'êtes pas censée être à l'hôpital ?

**Lisbon : **Peu importe.

**Rigsby : **Mais vous devriez être-

**Lisbon :** Je vais bien. On doit enquêter et nous sortir nous et Jane de ce pétrin.

**Cho : **Et comment est-ce qu'on fait ça, exactement ?

**Lisbon : **Premièrement, on prouve que ce Thimothy Carter était John le Rouge.

**Rigsby : **Ça va être difficile. Comment est-ce qu'on procède sans nos badges ? Ça viole les termes de la suspension, non ?

**Lisbon : **Oui, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Vous en êtes ?

**Cho : **Oui.

_ Lisbon tourna la tête vers Van Pelt._

**Lisbon : **Grace, à quoi je pensais ? Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Les autres et moi on peut commencer.

**Van Pelt : **Sérieusement, je vais vraiment bien !

**Lisbon : **Non. Vous devez rentrer chez vous et vous détendre.

**Van Pelt : **Je ne peux pas rentrer. Il faut que je travaille, il faut que je sois avec d'autres gens.

_ Elle continua de ranger pendant que les autres l'observaient en silence._

**Lisbon : **Ok, vous avez raison. Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire. Si vous voulez rester, restez. Ce sera un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous. _[à Rigsby et Cho]_ Vous deux, vous vous concentrez sur la recherche du revolver et du portable ?

**Rigsby : **On doit supposer qu'il a été pris avant d'arriver au QG. La scientifique y était, pas vrai ?

**Cho : **On doit jeter un coup d'oeil à la vidéo de sécurité du centre commercial. Celui qui a pris le flingue et le téléphone devrait être sur le film.

**Lisbon : **Grace et moi on va se renseigner sur Thimothy Carter. Si ce s'était John le Rouge, il a dû laisser des preuves quelque part.

**Rigsby : **Si c'était John le Rouge.

**Lisbon : **C'était lui. Jane n'est pas devenu fou.

Van Pelt: Et Jessie ?

Lisbon: Je vais aller lui parler.

Cho: Vous savez où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Lisbon: Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

_ Elle partit en haut, sûr de la retrouver là bas, et elle n'eut pas tors de penser celà. Elle était toujours assise au même endroit, la tête visée dehors. _

_Lis: Jessie ?_

_Jes: Hum ? _

_Lis: Nous avons un plan pour sortir Jane de prison et nous faire revenir au CBI, êtes vous partantes ?_

_Jes: Franchement, non. Il mérite d'être là bas, c'est de sa faute si nous sommes suspendu, c'est de la faute à son implacable égoïsme, on ne peut rien y faire et je ne veux rien y faire. _

_Lis: Ecoutez Jessie, vous ne pouvez pas penser ce que vous dites, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir même si toutes ses fautes font de lui un homme égoïste, il reste amoureux de vous, vous ne croyez pas ? _

_Jes: Peut être, peut être pas. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... C'est beaucoup trop pour moi, quand il m'avait dit qu'il avait la ferme intention de tuer John le rouge, je me disais qu'avec le temps et ma présence il allait changer d'avis, mais rien. Je me suis trompé. Et puis, je me suis dit que je pourrais accepter ça, mais j'avais tors, c'est dur, trop dur de vivre ça. L'amour a beau être fort, mais dans ce genre de situation il en est moindre. _

_Lis: Faites le au moins pour vous._

_Jes: Quel est votre plan ? _

_ Elle lui expliqua en détails et elle parti avec les deux femmes. _

_Rigsby et Cho arrivèrent au centre commercial et se rendirent dans la salle de surveillance._

**Rigsby : **Vous vous souvenez de nous ? On était de surveillance avant les coups de feu.

**Garde : **Ah, ouais. Sacré situation, hein ? _(Il rit.) _En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

**Rigsby : **On doit voir la vidéo surveillance de ce jour-là.

**Garde : **Oui, oui, bien sûr. Hmm, on l'a sur un disque, ou je peux vous  
l'envoyer par e-mail.

**Rigsby : **Un disque fera l'affaire.

**Garde : **No problemo. Montrez-moi juste le mandat et je le fais de suite.

**Rigsby : **Ouais, on vous l'enverra. On est pressés, là.

**Garde : **J'imagine. Ca doit être un vrai merdier de gérer ça. Votre pote, il l'a bien eu, hein ? _(Il mime un pistolet avec les doigts.) _Boom.

**Cho : **Ouais.

**Garde : **Wow. Euh... je dois voir le mandat d'abord. C'est, euh, c'est le protocole.

**Cho : **Il n'y a pas de mandat.

_ Les deux agents s'approchèrent et Cho s'asseya sur le bureau du gardien de sécurité.  
_  
**Cho : **Demandez-moi pourquoi.

**Garde : **Pourquoi ?

**Cho : **Parce que tous les membres de notre unité sont suspendus, à cause de ce meurtre et de celui de deux autres personnes qu'on a tuées cette semaine.

**Garde **_(pas rassuré) _**: **Waou, c'est, euh... une dure semaine. _(Il s'éclaircit la gorge.) _Je suppose que je peux vous tirer une copie.

**Rigsby : **Ça serait bien. Merci.

_ Lisbon, Van Pelt et Jessie arrivèrent chez les Carter. Lisbon frappa à la porte._

**Sally Carter : **Bonjour ?

**Lisbon : **Mme Carter ? Je suis Teresa Lisbon, voici Grace Van Pelt et Jessie Legrand. Nous sommes des collègues de Patrick Jane, du CBI.

**Sally Carter : **Oh... Oui ?

**Lisbon : **On aimerait parler avec vous, si c'est possible.

**Sally Carter **_(hésitante) _**: **Oui, bien sûr. Entrez.

_ Elles entrèrent dans le salon._

**Sally Carter : **Voici le révérend Farley et mon amie Joan. Ce sont des collègues de Patrick Jane.

**Révérend Farley : **Jane ?

**Sally Carter : **Oui.

**Révérend Farley : **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit approprié.

**Sally Carter : **Non, ça va. Je suis contente de parler avec eux.

**Révérend Farley : **Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons emmener Charlaine jouer dehors. Prenez votre temps.

**Sally Carter : **Merci.

_ Joan et le révérend sortirent avec Charlaine.  
_  
**Sally Carter : **Je peux vous offrir du café ou du thé ?

**Lisbon : **Un café serait très bien, merci.

_ Dans la cuisine des Carter._

**Sally Carter : **Ce doit être une période terrible pour vous, et je suis sûre que vous avez une tonne de questions. Mais... je peux vous dire dès maintenant que mon mari n'était pas ce John le Rouge. C'était... la personne la plus gentille, la plus douce que vous pouvez imaginer et... Je ne sais pas comment, mais votre collègue a commis une terrible, terrible erreur.

**Lisbon : **Est-ce possible que votre mari vous ait caché des choses ? D'autres aspects de sa vie ?

**Sally Carter **_(hochant négativement la tête) _**: **Nous étions très proches. Nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, aucun.

Jessie** : **Comment le savez-vous ?

**Sally Carter : **Pardon ?

Jessie** : **Je veux dire, un secret, par définition, est quelque chose que vous ne savez pas, non ?

**Lisbon : **Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous mariée ?

**Sally Carter : **3 ans ce vendredi. Il était à ce centre commercial pour m'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire.

**Van Pelt : **Donc il était l'homme parfait.

**Sally Carter : **Personne n'est parfait. C'est un homme bien. _(Elle étouffe un sanglot)_ Était. Le mois dernier, il a obtenu une distinction officielle du sheriff.

**Lisbon : **Pour quoi ?

**Sally Carter : **Quand Debbi Lupin a disparu, Tim a organisé les recherches avec des volontaires.

**Lisbon : **Qui est Debbi Lupin ?

**Sally Carter : **Oh euh, une fille de notre église. _(Elle sort une photo d'un tiroir) _Elle a été portée disparue il y 6 semaines. La pauvre. Seulement 17 ans...

_ Les trois femmes ressortirent de la maison._

**Van Pelt : **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**Lisbon : **Je ne sais pas, elle a l'air sincère. La maison est propre comme un sou neuf. Il a dû garder une cachette, autre part.

Jessie** : **Je pense qu'elle ment, ça se voit dans ses yeux.

**Lisbon : **Ouais, vous l'avez clairement fait comprendre.

_ De retour au CBI, Jessie partit se faire un café, Lisbon la rejoignit._

_Lis: On doit aller en parler à Jane, vous voulez y aller ?_

_Jes: Euh, non, je ne veux pas, allez y vous. _

_Lis: Très bien._

_ Jane et Lisbon se retrouvèrent dans le parloir de la prison._

_**Lisbon : **__Écoutez, on a un sérieux problème._

**Jane : **En effet, j'attendais un muffin avec impatience.

**Lisbon : **Timothy Carter a l'air innocent. Sa femme avait de bons arguments en sa faveur. Et sa maison était niquel.

**Jane : **Vous avez fouillé l'endroit tout entier ?

**Lisbon : **On n'a pas arraché le plancher. Bien sûr, il a pu cacher quelque chose, mais sans aucun indice, on ne sait même pas par où commencer à chercher.

**Jane : **Quelle est l'histoire de Carter ? D'où vient-il ?

**Lisbon : **C'est juste un enfant de missionnaire, il a grandi en Afrique, il a étudié et vécu à l'étranger jusqu'à-ce qu'il déménage aux Etats-Unis pour y vivre, en 2006.

**Jane : **En d'autres termes, il a surgi de nulle part il y a cinq ans. Ça ressemble à une fausse identité.

**Lisbon : **Peut-être. Ou c'est un homme qui a déménagé aux Etats-Unis i ans. La seule chose qu'on a, c'est qu'il s'est récemment mis à la recherche d'une jeune fille du coin portée disparue.

**Jane : **Oui, c'est le comportement classique d'un psychopathe : participer lui-même à une investigation.

**Lisbon : **Encore une fois, peut-être. Ou c'est un homme bien qui veut faire de bonnes choses. On n'a pas de preuves tangibles, juste vos mots.

**Jane : **Et vous commencez à penser que peut-être que ma parole est douteuse. Peut-être que je suis fou. Peut-être que j'ai tué quelqu'un au hasard.

**Lisbon **_(véhémente) _**: **Non ! ... Ça m'a traversé l'esprit, oui.

**Jane : **C'est normal. Je suppose que je vais devoir sortir d'ici pour vous aider avec ça ?

**Lisbon : **Comment ? Votre caution est fixée à 1 million de dollars.

**Jane : **Oui, ce n'est pas un problème. Une fois que j'aurai rassemblé l'argent, je vous appelle.

**Lisbon : **Comment allez-vous faire ça ?

**Jane : **Je trouverai bien. En attendant, j'ai besoin de vous pour mettre la main sur les effets personnels de Thimothy, c'est la scientifique qui les a.

**Lisbon : **Et comment est-ce que je vais faire ?

**Jane : **Vous trouverez bien quelque chose. Et euh, comment va Jessie ?

Lisbon: Vous devriez lui parler quand vous serez sorti, elle vous en veux.

Jane: C'est tout à fait normal. Dites lui que je la comprend.

_ Chez O'Malleys, Rigsby et Cho visionnaient la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance du centre commercial._

**Rigsby : **Jane dit que le flingue était dans un journal. Ici. On dirait une serveuse.

**Cho : **On ne voit pas si elle prend quelque chose. Un agent de sécurité.

**Rigsby : **C'est le technicien de la scientifique.

**Cho : **Pas de flingue.

**Rigsby : **Donc un de ces trois-là a dû le prendre. Serveuse, agent de sécurité, technicien de la scientifique.

**Cho : **Ouais, s'il y avait un flingue.

**Rigsby : **Ouais.

_Dans la salle commune de la prison, Jane observait un moment des prisonniers jouer au poker. Il s'approcha d'eux.  
_  
**Jane : **J'aime les jeux de cartes. Quelle est la mise d'entrée ?

**Frank Lopez : **La mise est de 100 000 dollars. L'argent vient de l'extérieur.

**Jane : **Super. J'en suis.

**Frank Lopez : **Tu dois avoir une garantie, pour qu'on sache si tu peux couvrir tes dettes.

**Jane : **Oh, aucun problème, j'ai toutes sortes de garanties. J'ai une voiture de collection qui vaut quelque chose comme 2.5 millions $.

**Phil : **Comment on peut en être sûr ?

**Jane : **Eh bien, quel idiot mentirait à des gens comme vous pour ça ? Si vous découvriez que c'était un mensonge, vous me turiez, n'est-ce pas ?

**Frank Lopez : **Exact. Assieds-toi.

**Jane **_(s'asseyant) _**: **Merci.

_ Rigsby parlait avec le technicien de la scientifique dans un couloir._

**Tecnhicien de la scientifique :** Oui, j'étais le premier technicien sur la scène du crime. J'ai déjà parlé à des détectives du CBI.

**Rigsby : **Eh bien, vous savez de quoi il relève. Il y a de multiples enquêtes en cours ici.

**Technicien : **Oh, bien sûr. Mais vous n'êtes pas suspendu ?

**Rigsby : **Techiquement, oui, mais on ne fait que parler, là.

**Technicien : **Je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais... Vous parler.

**Rigsby : **Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ?

**Technicien : **Non. Qu'est-ce que je cacherais ?

**Rigsby : **Quelqu'un a volé un portable et un revolver sur la scène du crime.

**Technicien : **Pas moi. Il n'y avait pas de revolver.

_ Il partit._

**Rigsby : **Attendez. Regardez-moi dans les yeux et redites-le-moi.

**Technicien : **Il n'y avait pas de revolver.

_ Retour à la prison, où Jane était toujours en pleine partie de poker._

**Phil : **25.

_ Jane siffla doucement d'un air impressionné et nerveux à la fois._

**Jane : **Ok, je regarde ton jeu, et ensuite, je vais monter à... Tapis.

_ Il poussa tous ses jetons au centre de la table._

**Phil : **Tu sais, minou, quand tu bluffes, tu as un tic vraiment inratable.

_Il poussa aussi tous ses jetons au centre._

**Jane : **Quand je me tire le bout de l'oreille, puis que je m'arrête ? Ce tic ?

**Phil : **Ouais.

_ Jane dévoila ses cartes._

**Frank Lopez : **Quinte flush. Il t'a bien eu.

_ Tout le monde se moquait autour et Jane souriait._

_Lisbon avait rendez vous dans un parking sur niveaux pendant la nuit, un 4x4 noir s'arrêta à côté d'une voiture. Lisbon en sortit et le conducteur du 4x4 sortit également avec un sac en papier._

**Homme : **Teresa Lisbon ?

**Lisbon **_(surprise) _**: **Oui ?

**Homme : **Phil veut que vous disiez à votre ami qu'il ne veut plus le voir.

_Il lui donna le sac et s'en alla. Lisbon regarda à l'intérieur et vit des liasses de billets. De suite elle repartit au CBI pour aller chercher Jessie. _

_Lis: J'ai l'argent de la cotion, vous venez avec moi on va le sortir?_

_Jes: Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais comment a-t-il fait pour trouver l'argent ? _

_Lis: Ca je n'en sais rein, vous venez ? _

_Jes: Euh, je ... _

_Lis: Il faut que vous le voyez pour savoir, je sais que vous doutez, mais lui non. _

_Jes: D'accord, je viens. _

_Jane sortit de la prison et retrouvit Lisbon à sa voiture. Quand il vit que Jessie était là elle aussi, il eut un drôle de sentiment qui lui parcourue tout le corps, il vaiat honte et peur de sa réaction. Elle ne lui parla pas, juste des regards durs. Ils montèrent en voiture, Jane devant avec Lisbon et Jessie derrière Lisbon, le regard perdu vers la vitre, tentant quelques fois de croiser son regards dans le rétroviseur. _

**Lisbon : **Donc qu'avez-vous fait, honnêtement ?

**Jane : **Il avait un revolver.

**Lisbon : **Non, je veux dire, comment avez-vous trouvé l'argent de la cotion ?

**Jane : **Ah, ça. Euh, j'ai fait un meurtre pour l'argent. J'ai tué une balance. En le poignardant dans les reins.

**Lisbon : **Ce n'est pas vrai.

**Jane : **Non. Je l'ai gagné aux cartes, mais je vous ai eue pendant un moment. Vous avez vraiment peur pour ma santé mentale.

**Lisbon : **Non... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

**Jane : **Déjà, des oeufs. Ensuite, on va voir Sally Carter. Vous avez récupéré les effets personnels de son mari ?

**Lisbon : **Oui. J'ai dû mentir comme un arracheur de dents, demander toutes sortes de faveurs et ça n'a servi à rien. Rien d'utile. Une montre, une clé, un chewing-gum, une alliance.

**Jane : **Ça ne fait rien. Allons voir Sally Carter.

**Lisbon : **En fait, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra vous parler.

**Jane : **Vraiment ?

**Lisbon : V**ous avez tué son mari.

**Jane : **Eh bien, justement, on va briser la glace. On a quelque chose dont on peut discuter.

_ Cho est retourné au centre commercial. Il interrogeait la serveuse du café._

**Serveuse : **Non, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'avait pas de revolver.

**Cho : **Avez-vous remarqué le journal qu'il portait ?

**Serveuse : **Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. J'essayais juste de le réconforter du mieux que je pouvais.

**Cho : **Donc il était toujours vivant quand vous êtes allé le voir.

**Serveuse : **Oui.

**Cho : **A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

**Serveuse : **Il a dit "Dites à Sally et Charlaine que je les aime".

**Cho : **C'est tout ?

**Serveuse : **Ensuite, il est mort. J'imagine... Il n'a rien dit d'autre, et l'agent de  
sécurité a piqué une crise, donc je l'ai laissé.

**Cho : **Pourquoi est-ce que l'agent de sécurité a piqué une crise ?

**Serveuse : **Il faisait genre "Eloignez-vous du corps ! Eloignez-vous du corps ! Ce sont des preuves, ne le touchez pas !" C'était un idiot.

**Cho : **Cet agent, était-il chauve et assez jeune ?

**Serveuse : **Oui, avec des yeux un peu fous.

_ Cho se trouvait dans la salle de surveillance avec le gardien de sécurité._

**Garde : **Ouais, Ron Deutsch. Il devait travailler aujourd'hui, mais il n'est pas venu.

**Cho : **J'ai besoin de son adresse.

_ Le garde soupira mais s'exécuta._

_Jane, Lisbon et Jessie arrivèrent chez les Carter. Lisbon portait la boîte des effets personnels de Timothy Carter. Jane sonna à la porte._

**Lisbon : **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

**Jane : **Eh bien, vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus. C'est normal que vous ayez des pensées sombres. Ignorez vos émotions.

_ La porte s'ouvrit sur Joan. Jane se retourna en faisant mine de téléphoner pour pas se faire remarquer, il ne put se contrôler de croiser le regard de Jessie._

**Joan : **Désolé, agents, ce n'est pas le moment opportun. Nous faisons une petite fête en mémoire de Tim.

**Lisbon : **Nous avons ses effets personnels.

**Joan : **Merci. Je peux les prendre.

**Lisbon : **Je suis désolée, mais Mme Carter doit signer un reçu en notre présence. Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

**Joan : **Je vois. Passons par la cuisine.

**Jane : **OK. Faut que j'y aille.

_ Jane, Jessie et Lisbon attendaient que Sally Carter arrive dans la cuisine._

**Jane : **Eh bien, c'est du gâteau ?!

**Lisbon : **Jusqu'ici...

**Jane : **Du gâteau.

_ Sally et Joan entrèrent._

**Sally Carter : **Oh ! Mais vous êtes -

**Jane : **Oui, c'est moi.

**Joan : **Sally, tout va bien ?

**Sally Carter : **C'est... c'est Patrick Jane, l'homme qui a tué Tim.

**Joan : **Oh, mon dieu.

**Jane : **N'ayez pas peur, je suis inoffensif. Vraiment.

**Sally Carter : **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

**Jane : **Je devais vous parler en personne. Si votre mari était innocent, si j'ai commis une erreur, alors j'en suis vraiment profondément désolé et je vous jure que je passerai le reste de ma vie à tenter de gagner votre pardon.

**Sally Carter **_(en s'approchant) _**: **M. Jane. Dieu le sait, mon mari n'a jamais transgressé la loi de toute sa vie. Vous avez assassiné un homme bien.

_ Un silence s'installa pendant un moment._

**Jane : **Auriez-vous du thé ?

_Rigsby et Cho arrivèrent chez l'agent Deutsch. Le concierge les accompagna Rigsby frappa à la porte.  
_  
**Rigsby : **M. Deutsch !

_ Ils attendaient un moment sans réponse._

**Cho **_(au concierge) _**: **Ouvrez-la.

**Concierge :** Avez-vous un mandat ?

**Cho :** On n'en a pas besoin. On veut juste jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

**Concierge : **Laissez-moi vérifier ça avec mon chef.

**Rigsby : **Monsieur...

**Concierge : **Ça ne sera pas long.

_ Il repartit._

**Cho : **Tu entends ça ?

**Rigsby : **Quoi ?

**Cho : **Un bruit de lutte, dans l'appartement.

**Rigsby : **Oh oui, j'entends. Quelqu'un pourrait être en danger.

**Cho : **Ouais.

_ Cho défonça la porte. Ils retrouvirent le cadavre de Deutsch dans la baignoire, un sèche-cheveux plongé dans l'eau._

**Rigsby **_(au téléphone avec Lisbon) _: Le gardien de sécurité est mort. Sèche-cheveux dans la baignoire.

**Lisbon : **Ça peut être un accident ?

**Rigsby : **Peut-être. Sauf que le type est chauve, donc pourquoi utiliserait-il un sèche-cheveux ? On dirait un suicide, ou un meurtre.

**Lisbon : **C'est une bonne nouvelle. Pas pour M. Deutsch, que Dieu ait son âme, mais ça rend plus crédible l'histoire de Jane.

**Rigsby : **Ouais. Quelqu'un a dû s'arranger pour que Deutsch prenne le flingue, échange le téléphone, puis l'a tué pour le faire taire.

**Lisbon : **Assurez-vous que la scientifique fouille minutieusement son appartement. C'est peu probable, mais on pourrait être chanceux et trouver le flingue ou le téléphone.

_Dans la cuisine des Carter, Jane et Sally discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé pendant que Lisbon était au téléphone et Jessie observait._

**Sally Carter : **C'est fou le nombre de choses qu'on avait en commun dès le début. On formait un couple évident.

**Jane : **L'âme soeur ( en regardant Jessie)

**Sally Carter : **Oui. L'âme soeur.

_ Lisbon avait raccroché et frappa contre la baie vitrée._

**Lisbon : **Jane.

**Jane : **Excusez-moi, Sally.

_ Il rejoignit Lisbon à l'extérieur suiovit de Jessie._

**Lisbon : **Le premier agent de sécurité sur la scène après le meurtre est mort. Électrocuté dans la baignoire.

Jes: Mort ?

**Jane : **Eh bien, c'est un soulagement. Je veux dire...

**Lisbon : **Je sais.

**Jane : **C'est une femme bien. Je commence à douter de ma propre histoire.

**Lisbon : **À qui le dites-vous.

Jes: Je ne suis pas de cet avsi, je sens qu'elle nous cahche quelque chose de très grave.

Pat: Je ne sais pas ...

Jes: Et bien moi je le sais !

_ Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur._

**Jane : **Sally, ça vous dérangerait que j'utilise votre salle de bain ?

**Sally Carter : **Non, pas du tout.

**Jane : **Merci.

_ Jane explora la maison et entra dans une pièce attenante à la cuisine. Il découvrit un placard et déverouilla le loquet d'une fenêtre._

_Dans la cuisine..._

**Lisbon : **Merci, c'est tout ce dont on a besoin. On vous laisse tranquille.

**Jane **_(revenant dans la pièce) _: Dans un instant. Vous voyez Sally, je vous apprécie. Je peux dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et d'honnête. Ce qui veut dire que soit je suis fou, soit votre mari vous cachait des secrets très sombres, et je - je suis presque sûr de n'être pas fou.

**Sally Carter : **Mon mari ne me cachait aucun secret. Aucun.

**Jane : **Tous les hommes cachent des secrets à leur femme. Tim n'échappait pas à la règle.

**Sally Carter : **Vous vous trompez.

**Jane : **Je parie que je peux prouver que j'ai raison. _(Il attrape un trousseau de clés dans la boîte des effets de Timothy Carter) _Vous reconnaissez ceci ?

**Sally Carter : **Oui, bien sûr. Le trousseau de clés de Tim.

**Jane : **Avez-vous le vôtre pas loin ?

_ Sally ouvrit un tiroir et récupèra son trousseau._

**Jane : **Combien de clés avez-vous dessus ?

**Sally Carter : **Six.

**Jane : **Vous en êtes sûre ?

_ Sally les recompta silencieusement._

**Sally Carter : **Six clés.

**Jane : **Votre mari en a sept. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. À quoi sert la septième clé ?

**Sally Carter : **Je ne sais pas.

**Jane : **Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

**Sally Carter : **Non. Je suis sûre que de nombreux couples ont un nombre de clés différent.

**Jane : **Exactement. C'est bien ce que je dis : tout le monde a des secrets. C'est la preuve positive que votre mari n'était pas différent. Je me demande ce que ça ouvre.

**Sally Carter : **Vous vous croyez tellement malin avec vos petites manoeuvres psychologiques, n'est-ce pas ?

**Jane : **C'est juste une question.

**Sally Carter : **Mais la vérité... c'est que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une personne triste et folle. Et un meurtrier. Et je suis désolée, mais je veux que vous quittiez immédiatement ma maison.

**Jane : **Ok.

_ Jane reposa le trousseau et ils sortirent._

_ Le trio monta en voiture._

**Lisbon : **Je ne sais pas ce que vous espériez qu'il se produirait.

**Jane : **Je tâtonnais.

Jessie** : **Et maintenant ?

**Jane : Lisbon f**aites le tour du pâté de maisons.

**Lisbon : **Ok. Pourquoi ?

**Jane : **Question... est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?

**Lisbon : **Pas à 100%, non.

**Jane : Jessie ?**

**Jessie: à 50 %.**

**Jane:D'accord ... **Autre question, alors. Pouvez-vous vous arrêter ici ?

_ Lisbon soupira mais s'exécuta. Jane sortit de la voiture et s'étira en grognant._

**Lisbon : **Alors quelle est la question ?

**Jane : **Comment va votre blessure ?

**Lisbon : **Ça fait mal.

**Jane : **Vous pensez pouvoir courir ?

**Lisbon : **Non.

**Jane : **Ouais. Vous ne voulez probablement pas trop vous énerver. Ça vous ferait sauter les points.

**Lisbon :** Quoi ?

**Jane : **Je vais m'introduire dans la maison des Carter. Je veux que vous restiez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle.

**Lisbon : **Ne - ne faites pas ça ! Jane ? Jane !

Jessie voulu le suivre mais Lisbon l'en empêcha. _Jane s'enfuiya en courant et se retrouvit dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison des Carter, qui était clôturé par une haute barrière en bois. Après un peu d'escalade, il réussit à passer par dessus et entra dans la maison par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte. Il restait encore du monde et il se cacha dans le placard jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Dans la voiture, Lisbon surveillait son téléphone tandis que Jesise se rongeait les ongles._

_Depuis sa cachette, Jane entendait les invités partir._

**Sally Carter : **Merci d'être venu. Bonne nuit.

**Personne 1 : **Bonne nuit.

**Personne 2 : **Si tu veux que je reste pour te tenir compagnie... Je peux garder Charlaine.

**Sally Carter : **Ça va aller.

**Personne 2 : **Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

**Sally Carter : **Merci, chérie.

**Personne 2 : **Tu as été forte. Appelle-moi, ok ?

**Sally Carter : **D'accord.

_On entendi une porte se refermer, puis Sally Carter retourna dans la cuisine et prit le trousseau de clé avant de se rendre dans la cave.  
Dans un coin aménagé pour servir d'établi, un mur aménagé servait de support à plusieurs outils. Sally enlèva une hache et une faux, puis ouvrir le panneau en bois, qui révèla une porte cachée._  
_Elle ouvrit les deux verrous avec les clés du trousseau de son mari et entra dans une pièce aménagée avec un long canapé d'angle, une commode et quelques lampes. Elle commença à chercher dans la commode mais ne trouva rien. Elle entra alors dans une nouvelle pièce et ouvri le tiroir d'une table de chevet. Sur un lit, la jeune fille portée disparue était menottée._

**Sally Carter **_(se relevant) _**:**Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ? Ne me regarde pas. Ne me regarde plus jamais.

_ Sally fouilla une nouvelle fois dans le tiroir, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille._

**Sally Carter : **Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais. Qu'est-ce que ça ouvre ? _(Debbi se met à sangloter) _Shhhh. Oh, Debbi. Ouvre les yeux. _(Elle lui relève gentiment la tête)_ Regarde ça. Qu'est-ce que ça ouvre ?

**Debbi : **Je ne comprends pas.

**Sally Carter : **_(En la frappant) _Tu mens, salope ! Toi et Tim m'avez caché plein de choses pendant tout le long, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant tout le long ! Qu'est-ce que ça ouvre ?

**Jane **_(ouvre la porte en grand)_** : **Ça ouvre mon casier à la salle de gym du CBI. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que votre mari ne vous cachait rien. C'était vraiment votre âme soeur. La mauvaise nouvelle ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, espèce de cinglée.

_ Lisbon et Jessie apparurent à côté de lui, armes à la main._

**Lisbon :** Oh, mon dieu. À genoux. Mettez les mains sur la tête.

_ Au tribunal, Bertram discutait avec Ardiles avocat._

**Bertram : **Écoutez, cette fille dans la cave change tout. On ne peut pas paraître rancuniers. Les gens ont de la compassion et de la sympathie pour Jane, à l'heure qu'il est.

**Ardiles : **Oui, eh bien, le procureur général me demande de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec lui. Un justicier ne peut pas rester impuni, peu importe les circonstances favorables.

**Bertram : **Oh, non, absolument. Il vaut mieux pour le bureau que nous traçions un trait sur cet épisode. C'est le mieux pour tous ceux qui sont concernés. Je dis juste... pas de peine de mort, d'accord ?

**Ardiles : **Non, c'est exclu maintenant, mais nous sommes sûrs que ce sera considéré comme un meurtre de premier degré. Les faits ne permettent pas d'autre verdict.

_ Dans la salle d'audiences, Debbi Lupin était à la barre des témoins et Jane l'interrogeait, voulant être son propre défenseur._

**Debbi Lubin : **Après un moment, j'ai abandonné toute tentative de fuite. Puis j'ai commencé à songer au suicide. Mais, j'ai pensé à ma mère et à mon père, et je n'ai pas pu. Je devais rester en vie pour eux, et c'est ça qui m'a donné une étincelle d'espoir. Et ensuite, juste quand j'étais sur le point de désespérer, M. Jane l'agent Legrand et l'agent Lisbon m'ont sauvée.

**Jane : **Vous êtes une fille courageuse, Debbi. Maintenant que vous avez eu le temps de revenir calmement sur les évènements, quelle est votre opinion de Thimothy Carter ?

**Debbi Lubin : **C'est un monstre.

**Jane : **Merci. Je n'ai plus de question.

**Debbi Lubin : **Merci, M. Jane.

**Juge : **M. Ardiles?

_ Ardiles se lèva et Jane se rasseyat._

**Ardiles : **Debbi, juste une question. Est-ce que Thimothy Carter vous a jamais dit qu'il était John le Rouge ?

**Debbi Lubin : **Non, monsieur.

**Ardiles : **A-t-il jamais mentionné le nom de John le Rouge ?

**Debbi Lubin : **Non, monsieur.

**Ardiles : **A-t-il jamais mentionné un crime qu'il aurait pu commettre ?

**Debbi Lubin : **Non, mais je ne vois pas comment cela-

**Ardiles : **Merci beaucoup, Debbi. Vous avez été d'un grand secours. Je n'ai plus de question, votre honneur.

**Juge : **Une réaction, M. Jane ? _(Jane fait signe que non) _Le témoin peut se rasseoir. Merci, Debbi. M. Ardiles ?

**Ardiles : **Maintenant, M. Jane va se tenir ici dans quelques minutes et il va vous dire que Timothy Carter était John le Rouge. Le fait est qu'il n'en a aucune preuve. Aucune preuve. Absolument rien. Après, est-ce que Tim Carter était un homme bon ? Non. Il semble évident que non. Mais était-il pour autant un tueur en série ? Avons-nous la moindre preuve qu'il ait jamais tué quelqu'un ? Absolument personne ? Nous n'en savons rien. Le seul meurtre dont nous sommes sûrs, le seul meurtre qui est un fait arrêté, c'est celui commis par cet homme ici présent, Patrick Jane. Un meurtre commis dans le seul but de vengeance personnelle.

_ Dans le public, Lisbon ferma les yeux d'un air triste. _

**Jane : **Le procureur dit que Timothy Carter n'était pas John le Rouge. Eh bien, Carter m'a dit lui-même qu'il l'était, mais je ne peux pas le prouver. La preuve médico-légale est peu concluente. Sa femme refuse de parler à qui que ce soit, refuse de parler tout court. Elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité. Qu'en est-il des dossiers de Carter ? Il doit sûrement y avoir des indices. Eh bien non. Sur le papier, cet homme semble être sorti de nulle part i ans. Avant ça, rien. Pourquoi ? Parce que Timothy Carter est une fausse identité, un masque. Je ne suis pas coupable du meurtre de Timothy Carter, car Timothy Carter n'a jamais existé. Il n'y a pas de Timothy Carter. Il n'y a que John le Rouge. John le Rouge... il a commencé à tuer des gens il y a 12 ans. Il est difficile de mettre un nombre exact sur ses victimes, mais c'est quelque chose comme 28. Pour la plupart des femmes, tard dans la nuit, chez elles. Il les réveille avant de les tuer, parce qu'il aime voir la peur dans leurs yeux. Il aime les entendre le supplier de les gracier tandis qu'il les tue. Il a fait ça à ma femme et à ma fille... Et depuis, je le cherche... À la recherche d'une vengeance personnelle. Je pense que... c'est mon droit. J'ai le droit de tuer l'homme qui a tué ma famille. Je ne dis pas que je ne devrais pas être puni pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai l'impression que je n'avais pas le choix. Qu'auriez-vous fait ?

_ Il retourna s'asseoir. Jessie venait d'arriver juste au moment où Jane entamait sa tyrade, elle l'avait trouvé très prenante et peu à epu elle changeait d'avis._

_A l'extérieur de la salle, Lisbon et Jessie avaient l'air nerveusee. L'équipe les rejoint._

**Van Pelt : **Des nouvelles ?

**Lisbon : **Le jury est sorti.

**Van Pelt : **Que peut-on espérer ?

**Lisbon : **Peut-être, si on est chanceux, qu'ils décideront d'un meurtre au second degré. _(Rigsby et Van Pelt ont l'air choqués) _Jane sera sorti de prison dans trois ou quatre ans.

Jessie: Ouai bah moi c'est pas ce que je coris, j'ai envie de croire qu'il va être libre, je sens qu'il va l'être.

_ L'huissier annonça la reprise de la session._

**Lisbon : **Le jury est déjà de retour. Ca ne peut être que mauvais.

Jes: Ou pas !

_ Ils retournèrent dans la salle._

**Juge : **Mesdames et messieurs du jury, avez-vous rendu votre verdict à l'unanimité ?

**Présidente du jury : **Oui, votre honneur.

_ Jane et Ardiles se levèrent._

**Juge : **Lisez-le pour la cour, s'il vous plaît.

**Présidente du jury : **Nous, le jury, jugeons l'accusé, Patrick Jane... _(Lisbon baisse la tête d'un air ému) _non coupable, sur tous les points d'accusation.

_ Un brouhaha s'élèva dans la salle. Cho, Lisbon et Rigsby étaient totalement choqués. Van Pelt souriaitt d'un air soulagé. Tandis que Jessie sauta de joie, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Bertram se lèva et quitta la salle après un regard pour Lisbon._

**Juge : **Silence !

_Jane restait impassible._

_Jane sortit du palais de justice et fit signe à Jessie qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue en buvant un café. Ils se sourirent et montèrent dans la voiture de Jane que Jessie avait conduit jusque là._

**Jessie : **Alors... et maintenant ?

**Jane : **Maintenant ? Eh bien,un thé serait bien.

Jessie** : **Non. Je veux dire, et maintenant ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, comment tu te sens ?

**Jane : **Non. Je me sens coupable.

**Jessie : **Coupable ? Pourquoi ?

**Jane : **D'avoir déçu le jury. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas le choix. Aller en prison pour meurtre aurait été une victoire pour John le Rouge.

Jessie_(perplexe) _**: Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire** ? John le Rouge est mort.

**Jane : **Timothy Carter est mort. C'était un homme affreux, mais ce n'était pas John le Rouge. John le Rouge... est toujours vivant. Regarde la route.

Lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds dans leur maison, Jessie ne put retenir ses paroles et devint folle.

Jes: Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait là ? Tu as menti à tout le monde ! Tu nous as vraiment prit pour des idiots !

Pat: Je ne vous ai pas dutout prit pour des idiots, au moment même où je vous ai dit que j'étais persuadé que c'était John le rouge, je croyais profondemment, mais après être allé chez Thimoty Carter, ça m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Mais je peux te jurer que je ne t'ais jamais menti, j'en avais pa sl'intention.

Jes: Mouai ... Tu m'as tellement fait souffrir si tu savais ! J'ai eu aml, j'avais tellement peur que tu prennes la peine de mort ou la perpétuité, que je n'aurais plus jamais pu te revoir, à vrai dire au début je ne voulait même plus entendre parler de toi.

Pat: Et maintenant ?

Jes: Mmmmh,non ... Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas ne pas te parler ...

Il posa sa main sur sa joue en lui caressant, ses yeux droits dans ceux de Jessie. Tout rentra dans l'ordre.

_ Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Jessie et Patrick se trouvaient dans le lit, en plein sommeil, l'un contre l'autre lorsque le téléphone de Jessie se mit à vibrer sans s'arrêter. Elle souffla puis se sortit des bras de Jane pour regarder l'heure qu'il était, le cadran lumineux rouge affichait 4h16 du matin, elle alluma la lampe de chevet et répondit au téléphone. Sa voix était enfarinée, sortant d'un profond sormmeil. _

_Jes: Oui allô ?_

_Lis: C'est Lisbon, on a une affaire, rejoignez nous à l'adresse que je vous envoie par message._

_Jes: D'accord ..._

_Lis: Jane est avec vous ? _

_Jes: Ouai il est là ..._

_Lis: Alors réveillez le et faites le venir dessuite avec vous sur la scène de crime, dans une demi heure. _

_ Jessie raccrocha et rejeta sa tête en arrière sur son oreiller. Jane se retourna vers elle et passa son bras autour d'elle, les yeux fermés._

_Pat: Mmmm_

_Jes: Bon allé, on a rendez vous._

_Pat: Oh non, j'y vais pas, tu n'as cas dire à Lisbon que je vous rejoint au bureau ..._

_Jes: Hors de question ! Tu vas me suivre sur ce coup là ! Et elle me l'a bien dit clairement, tu dois être là dans une demie heure._

_Pat: Oooh._

_ Ils s'y rendirent avec seulement 10 minutes de retard. Le corps d'un homme avait été retrouvé dans une forêt, et il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit, il faisait nuit noire malgrès les spots de la police. L'homme tué était un pompier reconnu dans les environs, il avait reçu des coups de couteaux alors qu'il se trouvait dans la forêt avec l'un de ses collègues pompiers. Le témoin avait vu un autre homme partir en courant dans la forêt plus loin, le crime venait juste d'avoir lieu. Quand Lisbon vit le couple arriver, se chamaillant, elle ne les rata pas. _

_Jes: Non mais si tu n'aurais pas trainé au lit peut être qu'on aurait pas perdu de temps !_

_Pat: Ah oui ?! Comme si c'était moi qui m'est pavané sous la douche, et puis c'est qui qui à oublié de prendre son portable ? _

_Jes: Oui bah._

_Lis: Dites moi agent Legrand, ne vous avais je pas dit de se rendre sur la scène crime dans les dmi heures ?_

_Jes: Je sais mais c'est Patrick, il n'avait pas trop envie de venir le paresseux. _

_Pat: Oh ! Comment peux tu._

_Lis: Stop !_

_ Les regards des autres personnes présentes sur les lieux du crime se tournaient vers eux, mettant Jessie assez mal à l'aise. Jane décida d'alle run peut plus loin dans la forêt seul, chercher l'arme du crime. Les autres interrogeaient le témoin et regardaient comment çela avit-il pu arriver, et pourquoi? Alors qu'ils allaient repartirent au bureau du CBI, Jessie retourna dans le fond de la forêt à la recherche Jane qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'un petit lac où la lune reflaittait, son coeur faillit s'arrêter, quelque chose flottait sur le lac, elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Patrick. _

_Jes: Oh mon dieu NOOOOON !_

_ Elle partit en courant le repêcher, découvrant son visage blême, elle tenta de la trainer avec elle sur la terre ferme, en poussant des cris._

_Jes: Viite venez m'aider ! Je vous en supplie venezz !_

_ Tout le reste de l'équipe ainsi que les pompiers arrivèrent, découvrant avec stupeur le corps de Jane. L'un des pompiers aida Jessie à le ramener et lui prit le pouls, qui ne battait plus. Il entama une série d'électrochocs, mais son coeur ne battait toujours pas. Jessie pleurait à chaudes larmes, implorant le seigneur de le sauver, de ne pas le laisser mourir ainsi, aussi vite. Lisbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes, face à cette scène terriblement douloureuse. Le pompier entama un massage cardiaque, et Jane se mit soudainement à recracher l'eau de ses poumons. IL fut dessuite enmmené à l'hopital le plus proche, suivit par Jessie et Lisbon dans une voiture derrière. Quand ils __arrivèrent, ils ne purent pas le voir, attendant une heure et demi, qu'il se réveille. Une fois réveillé, d'après le médecin, il allait s'en sortir,et elles pouvaient aller le voir. Jessie ne voulu pas y aller dessuite, voulant sécher se larmes et se préparer. Mais lorsque Lisbon ressortit de la chambre après 5 minutes, son visage était étrange selon Jessie. _

_Jes: Que se passe-t-il ? Il va bien ? _

_Lis: Oui physiquement c'est sur tout va bien, il est en pleine forme. _

_Jes: Physiquement ? Je ne comprends pas !_

_Lis: Il ne m'a pas reconnu. Il atout oublié, même sa famille. Il ne sait même plus qu'il travaillait pour le CBI, il se croit encore médium. _

_Jes: Quoi ? Mais comment celà se fait-il ? _

_Lis: Je vais aller parler à son docteur, je reviens dessuite. _

_ Elle partit qulques secondes, laissant Jessie complètement chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Lorsque Lisbon revint, elle lui annonça que le docteur luia vait que celà n'était que passagé, qu'il ne se rappelait de rien parce que son subconcient devait refouler des penser traumatique et préférer les oublier._

_Jes: Le meurtre de sa famille ... Oh ..._

_Lis: Je sais, il m'a conseillé de le refaire venir travaille rpour que celà stimule sa mémoire. Vous voulez aller lui parler ? _

_Jes: Alors là je ne sais pas si je devrais, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Si il ne se rappelle même pas de sa famille alors moi je dois êtes passé à la trape si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !_

_Lis: Je ne sais pas, faites comme si de rien n'était, peut être que des gestes ou des mots vont lui rappeller des choses ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas s'il est nécessaire de lui parler de sa famille, vaut mieux ppeut être attendre._

_Jes: Oui... D'accord. Bon j'y vais. _

_ Elle entra dans la chambre, le voyant dans un bon état, peut être un peu plus distret mais il avait l'air en pleine forme pour qulqu'un qui avait failli mourir. Il était assis sur son lit, regardant cette ravissante femme qui s'approchait de lui, le regard perdu. _

_Jes: Oh Patrick ..._

_ Elle s'empressa de se jeter dans se sbras et de le serrer très fort mais lui, il ne savait pas qui elle était et avoir une femme étrangère vous serrer ainsi, c'était bien en soi mais vraiment drôle comme situation. Il la repoussa gentiemment. _

_Pat: Je suis vraiment désolé mais ..._

_Jes:Oh oui c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens de rien._

_Pat: Oui c'est le cas. Vous semblez triste, est-ce qu'on couche ensemble ? _

_Jes: Et bien oui étant donné que nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant presque 2 ans._

_Pat: 2 ans ? Moi ? Tu parle d'une nouvelle vie !, voyant le visage de Jessie se décomposer, Oh ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ..._

_Jes: Jessie, je suis Jessie, la femme que tu aimes, enfin aimais apparemment. _

_Pat: Je ne le fais pas exprès vous savez, je neveux pas vous blesser, surtout une aussi jolie femme que vous, d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnes pas que je vous ai accepté dans mon lit parce que vous êtes vraiment une très belle femme, ça je dois l'admettre en effet. _

_Jes: D'accord je vois. _

_Pat: Vous voyez quoi ? _

_Jes: Oh rien justement ! Bon, tu ne te souveins vraiment de rien ? Rien de rein ? _

_Pat: Rien de rien, oh si, d'une seule chose._

_Jes: Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? _

_Pat: Une lumière..._

_Jes: Une lumière, comment ça ? Développe ? _

_Pat: Et bien, il prit la main de Jessie, il s'agit d'une grande lumière très belle, j'ai marché jusqu'à elle et de l'autre côté, j'y ai vu des gens, pleins de personnes qui me tendaient leur bras, et ... Il y en avait une d'._

_Jes: C'est bon stop !, elle retira sa main, ça marche pas avec moi ton petit manège, ça n'a jamais marché et ça ne marchera jamais !_

_Pat: Quel manège ? _

_Jes: Tu n'es pas médium._

_Pat: Si je peux vous assurer que je suis bel et bien un médium, et je suis plutôt expert en la matière._

_Jes: Baratin, tu as arrêter de faire les escroc il y a maintenant 5 ans pour devenir consultant auprès du CBI ! Un an plus tard, tu m'as appelé en me disant que j'étais embauché au BCI, entèrement grâce à toi, et après, le jour même de notre rencontre, on a couché ensemble, et maintenant nous sommes en couple et très heureux, peut commun mais heureux et fusionnels je dirais, oui fusionnels, rien qu'avec des regards on peut se comprendre tu vois._

_Pat: Ecoutez Jessie, c'est vraiment très joli ce que vous me racontez mais, je ne suis pas l'homme que vous décrivez ! Et je crois aussi et surtout que je ne veux pas l'être ! Non mais franchement, pourquoi diable est-ce que je serais devenu consultant ? C'est vrai ?_

_Jes: Euh, l'agent Lisbon va venir te parler. _

_ Elle se leva puis sortit de la pièce, le coeur en miettes. A peine en dehors de la pièce, elle éclata en sanglots, vu par Lisbon. _

_Lis: Jessie ?!_

_Jes: Oh ce n'est rien, c'est dur ... c'est tout._

_Lis: Ce n'est pas rien, je sais que c'est difficile mais dites vous que ce n'est que temporaire d'accord ? Je suis sur qu'au fond il doit se souvenir de tout mais il veux le garder pour lui, son cerveau bloque ça mais ça va revenir. _

_ Ils entamèrent sérieusement leur enquête avec un Jane complètement différent, un homme arrogant, prétentieux, escroc et séducteur, vraiment le genre de personne qui ne lui ressemblait pas dutout. Cho et lui partirent sur les lieux où une maison avait prit feu, le pompier assasciné y avait sauvé un homme des flammes, devenant héroique suite à cet acte. Alors que Jane avait fait semblant de se rappeler de quelque chose et d'être triste, il s'enfuiya. Cho rentra donc seul au CBI. Jessie l'appela dessuite. _

_Jes: Où est ce que tu es ? _

_Pat [criant au téléphone, ayant un immense brouhaha derrière lui]: Oh, venez vite ! La partie la plus amusante arrive !_

Jes: Quoi ? Mais où est ce que tu es ?

Pat: Je ne sais pas trop ... Dans un bar[il retira le téléphone de son oreille pour questionne rles pompiers qu'il avait invité au bar pour s'excuser de leur avoir mal parlé] Dites les gars, on est où ? [Il remit le téléphone sur son oreille] Oui alors on est chez Jo'eyz, 23 ème.

Il raccrocha, Jessie et Lisbon partirent le rechercher et quand elles arrivèrent, Jane était entrain de faire une scéance de voyance avec une dame à qui il disait parler avec sa mère et trala et trala du grand Jane. Quand il eu finit et applaudit par tout le monde, il retourna voir les deux femmes qui l'attendaient.

Pat: Alors comment j'étais ?

Jes: Euh attends laisse moi réfléchir, mensonge, mensonge et encore mensonge !

Pat: Sympa.

Lis: Bon allé, on a besoin de vous on retourne au bureau.

Pat: Ah non je ne peux pas, je dois refaire une scéance à la fin, restez toutes les deux, en fermeture je suis meilleur !

Jes: Hors de question ! Tu rentres avec nous allé !

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraina avec elle, Lisbon fermant la marche. Jane en profita pour mettre les mains aux fesses de Jessie sous l'oeil amusé de Lisbon, mais Jessie s'empressa de la lui retirer, il n'était pas lui même. Jane réussit à résoudre l'enqu^te, découvrant que le braqueur d'une petite boutique était en faite le rpopriétaire de la amison brulé, l'homme que le pompier avait sauvé. Ce dernier a vu le masque que le braqueur avait utilisé, le lendemain aux info il l'aurait reconnu et aurait tout dit, alors il a agit en concéquences. L'argent du cambriolage avait été retrouvée mais la moitié manquait à l'appel, se dernier avait accusé Jane comme étant celui qui avait prit le reste.

Alors que l'équipe se trouvait au bureau, jane arriva, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Bien entendu il nia avoir prit cet argent, mais bien entendu personne ne le croyait. Jessie se trouvait en haut, assise face à la vitre. Elle envoya un texto à Jane pour qu'il la rejoingne, lui indiquant le chemin. Bien entendu, curieux, il alla en haut.

Jes: Où est-ce que tu as mit l'argent ?

Pat: Oh et bien je l'ai déjà dépenser alors ...

Jes: Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Pat: Et bien je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit à vous mais, je démissionne, c'est pas une vie pour moi, je veux un peu profiter si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Jes: Tu, tu pars ?

Pat: Ecoutez...

Jes: Arrête de me tutoyer ! Non mais tu pourrais faire un effrot pour comprendre non ? Comprendre ce que nous avons vécu, comprendre où en était notre amour ! Tu ne fais rien, je sais que pour toi c'est difficile mais là, il faut que tu te rendes compte de tout ce que tu vas laisser derrière toi si tu t'en vas. C'est vrai, on ne peut pas tirer un trait comme ça ! Tu sais où est-e que tu es ici ?

Pat: Non, c'est un peu glauque.

Jes: C'est isi que tu viens pour te reposer, penser à autre chose, oublier et travailler sur John le rouge.

Pat: Qui ça ?

Jes: John le rouge, je vais t'expliquer, et ça ! [elle désigna son lit de fortune, un planche posée sur deux supports avec un matelas, un oreillet et une petite couverture] C'est ici que nous vaons fait l'amour et que Lisbon nous ya surprit ! J'étais morte de honte et toi tu riait !

Jane laissa apparaitre un sursaut de sourire sur son visage attentif.

Jes: Tiens regarde[elle se dirigea vers le tiroir du vieux bureau de Jane et en sortit une photo d'eux, tête contre l'autre, souriants]. C'est nous, on a prit cette photo le jour de mon anniversaire, on était au ranch où nous y avions déposé le poney que tu m'avais offert !

Son visage commeç aà s'attendrire lorsqu'il vit la photo, en effet, il y voyait un couple heureux et surtout très amoureux, mais pourquoi ne se souvennait-il pas de cette femme ?

Pat: On a l'air heureux.

Jes: Mais c'est le cas !

Pat: Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ?

Jes: Le docteur a dit que ton subconscient voulait retenir tes souvenir traumatisant que tu voualis oublier.

Pat: Traumatisants?

Jes: Oui, viens avec moi.

Pat: Pour aller où ?

Jes: Tu verras. Je crois que ça va te faire revenir la mémoire.

Elle monta dans la voiture de Jane et l'emmena chez eux.

Pat: Oh c'est joli, qui habite ici ?

Jes: Nous.

Ils descendirent et entrèrent dans la maison. A première vu, la déco était ârfaite, tout était rangé. Elle l'emmena à l'étage au dessue, dans le couloir, en face de la pièce où elle n'était jamais entrée depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Quand Jane vit cette porte fermée, soudain, des bribes de souvenirs entrèrent dans sa mémoire. Il s'approcha lentement, comme lors de la première fois, Jessie resta en retrait. Quand il fut à hauteur de la porte, un souvenir de papier collé dessus lui revint en mémoire. IL se retourna vers Jessie afin d'avoir un regard rassurant de sa part. Et ouvrir légèrement la porte, il y découvrit une pièce vide avec un matela nu et un smiley rouge sang ancien sur le mur. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rappela de tout et comprit que finalement, il avait tout perdu. Il se mit à pleurer face à au constat de l'horreur. Jessie ne pu s'empêcher de le retrouver te de le prendre dans ses bras, comme elle aimait le faire.

Alors que Pat se trouvait sur la tombe de sa femme et sa fille, une petit fille vint le voir, lui montrant un smiley dessiné sur la paume de sa main. Cette fois il en était sur, John le rouge n'était pas mort. Il prévint les autres, ainsi que Jessie. Les choses s'accélérèrent, Pat fit n'importe quoi, partant à la dérive. Jessie les avait rejoint dans au bureau du CBI où Pat était entrain de parler avec le patron et tous les autres se trouvaient autour de lui. Mais Pat commença à dire des choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, le patron voulu se battre avec lui tellement il était allé loin. Le patron le vira dessuite, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Pat se leva et s'en alla. Jessie le rattrappa en courant, désespérée.

Jes: Patrick qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pat: Je suis viré, je m'en vais.

Jes: Mais on va tout faire pour que tu revienne,je te le promets d'accord, ça a marché des ta sde fois pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Pat: Parce que je n'ai pas envie, laisse moi maintenant.

Jes: Je t'en pris ne part pas !

Il monta dans l'ascenceur puis les portes se refermèrent sans qu'il lui dise un mot. Lisbon arriva, Jessie était énervée, ne comprennant pas pourquoi tout était allé aussi vite.

Lis: Ne vous inquiétez pas Jessie on va le récupérer dans l'équipe.

Elle partit en courant dans les escaliers pour aller plus vite, quand elle descendit dans la rue, Pat était entrain de monter dans sa voiture. Elle partit en courant, lui criant de ne pas partir. Elle monta avec lui dans la voiture.

Pat: Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sors de la voiture s'il te plais !

Jes: Mais, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Pat: Sors, s'il te plais.

Jes: Pat qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, je t'en pris ne part pas, je veux pas que tu partes, je t'en pris Pat, ne me laisse pas ...,

elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, lui rendant la tache encore plus difficile car dieu seul savait à quel point il était amoureux d'elle, mais il avait fait son choix.

Il posa sa main sur son visage puis lui sécha une larme avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Pat: Descend maintenant, je fais ça pour toi.

Elle obéissa, puis il partit sans même se retourner. Lisbon desendit, et retrouva Jessie effondrée , pleurant de tristesse.

Lis: Jessie !

Jes: il est partit ...

Lis : Quoi ?

Jes: IL est partit et il reviendra pas ...

Lis:comment ça, il vous l'a dit ?

Jes: Non mais je l'ai vu dans son regard ...

Les jours ne cessèrent de défiler, Jessie dormait toujours chez lui, espérant le voir franchir le pat de la porte pour venir l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais hélas, rien ne se produisit et maintenant cela faisait 6 mois qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, n'appelant personne, même pas Jessie. Elle commençait à perdre espoir de le revoir un jour mais elle restait.

Lisbon et le reste de l'équipe avaient appris que Jane avait été arrêté pour escroqueries et bagarre avec un policier. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas prévenu Jessie, ne voulant pas lui donner peut être de faux espoirs. Lisbon se trouvait dans une église, entrain de prier quand une voix familière surgit derrière elle, c'était Patrick.

Lis: Oh mon dieu vous m'avez fait peur ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous ! Et je ne vous dis pas comment Jessie se trouve ! Elle est morte d'inquiétude ! Vous n'avez donné aucunes nouvelles !

Pat: Je sais mais ça fait partit du plan.

Lis: Du plan ? Mais quel plan ?

Pat: Pour attrapper John le rouge ? Pour lui je suis devenu dépressif ! C'est le plan !

Lis: N'importe quoi ?

Pat: Ca a marché, il a reprit contact avec moi !

Lis : Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Pat: M'offrir une nouvelle vie, comme je suis dépressif. Il veut me donner une nouvelle identité, un nouveau travail, tout ! Il veut devenir mon ami.

Lis: Et vous allez faire quoi ?

Pat: Ce qu'il dit ! C'est le plan, comme ça un jour je pourrais le voir en vrai et on l'attrappera mais en attendant, je ne veux pas que vous parliez aux autres que vous m'avez vu ! Sinon ça tomberais à l'eau ! Je ne veux pas que vous m'appeliez, personne du CBI ne dois prendre contact avec moi sinon il se douterait de ce que j'ai fait ! Pour lui je suis dépressif et je dois le rester.

Lis: D'accord mais Jessie ? Elle vous attends Jane !

Pat: Je sais, comment elle va ?

Lis: Bien, mais elle ne parle plus beaucoup, mais elle ne cesse de vous attendre et je ...

Il était partit. Lisbon lui obéissa et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, lui faisant mal au coeur pour Jessie. Mais le soir même, alors que Jessie marchait dans le couloir, elle aperçu les cheveux blonds ondulés de Patrick, qui entrait dans le bureau de Lisbon. Il jeta un regard vers elle, il avait l'air rassuré et heureux de la revoir mais il entra sans lui dire mot.

Jes: Patrick ?

Elle allait entrer dans la pièce lorsque trois coups de feux retentirent dans le bureau de Lisbon. Quand elle entra, personne n'était blessé mais ils avaient l'air pressé.

Jes: Que se passe-t-il ?

Pat: Il faut faire vite, c'est pour vous protéger ! Il faut partir vite !

Ils mirent le corps d'un autre homme et firent passer cet homme pour Rigsby, tué par Jane. Bien entendu il avait reçu une balle dans la tête, le rendant impossible à identifier. Van Pelt et Cho firent semblant de le pleurer, puis partirent rejoindre les autres dans un hangar bien sécurisé où ils se cachaient. Jessie était hors d'elle.

Jes: Bon qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Pat: J'ai fait ça pour vous protéger toi et Lisbon.

Jes: Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es partit pendant 6 mois, 6 longs mois sans nous donner de nouvelle et tu débarques là en nous mettant dans une mauvaise posture et tu dis que nous sommes en danger ?

Pat: oui Jess, c'était un plan, c'est pour ça que je suis partit.

Jes: Un plan? C'était un plan de me faire souffrir ? Je t'ais appelé tous les jours ! Tu m'as jamais répondu ! Même pas un petit texto pour me dire que tu allais bien, rien ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour toi ! J'était seule et tellement triste ! Tous les jours je t'attendais à la maison en espérant que tu franchisse la porte et me dise que tu m'aimes et que tu étais désolé ! Six mois j'ai attendu ça ! C'est trop là ! Je ne comprends rien !

Pat: D'accord, viens, viens avec moi.

Il l'attira sur le côté, éloigné des autres pour éviter qu'il n'entendant ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, c'était un peu personnel.

Pat: J'ai fait tout celà pour te protéger de John le rouge, je ne voulais pas refaire les même erreurs alors je suis parti et ai fait semblant de devenir dépressif pour qu'il fasse appel à moi, et ça à marché, une femme qui travaille avec lui m'a contacté me disant qu'il en avait marre et voulait qu'on devienne ami, et pour celà il m'offrait une nouvelle vie.

Jes: Mais ... Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant de partir ? J'aurais attendu patiemment de te revoir, là je n'avais aucun espoir !

Pat: je ne pouvais pas, il l'aurait su et t'aurait fait du mal. J'ai accepté son offre pour le faire marcher et en guise de confiance je dois lui offrir un cadeau.

Jes: Quel genre de cadeau ?

Pat: Le corps de Lisbon ou ... le tiens.

Jes: Mon corps ? Et tu as choisit celui de Lisbon ...

Pat: Oui, pour t'éviter tout danger. C'est pour celà que j'ai fait semblant de l'enlever pour qu'il le sache. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal Jess, je t'aime trop pour te faire ça ...

Jes: Mais, et maintenant on va faire quoi ?

Pat: Attendre que Lorelei prenne contact avec moi.

Jes: C'est la fille qui est au contact de John le rouge ?

Pat: Oui, c'est bon maintenant ?

Jes: Ouai ... Je suis contente de te revoir Pat, tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais ... je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi, c'était comme si mon coeur était vide avec un trou béant ...

Pat: Mais maintenant je suis là ?

Jes: Ouai ...

Patrick posa sa main sur sa joue en là lui caressant tendrement, puis elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Pat s'approcha d'elle puis lui déposa un léger baiser, sous l'oeil indiscret des autres. La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Pat les stoppa.

Pat : C'est elle.

Il répondit à Lorelei, qui le félicita de ce qu'il avait fait et lui donna rendez vous dans un lotissement où il devait emmener la tête de Lisbon en guise de cadeau. Il s'exécuta, mais en guise de tête il mit un melon équipé d'une perruque. Jessie se trouvait avec Lisbon et Sho tandis que Rigsby et Van pelt se trouvaient dans un autre véhicule pour intervenir dès que jane le leur ordonnerait dans le micro qu'il portait sur lui.

Pat arriva à l'adresse, un vélo muni d'un panier l'attendait, il était écrit qu'il devait se rendre au bout de la rue à vélo et mettre le carton dans le panier. Il s'exécuta, content de faire du vélo. Quand il arriva, c'était le grand désert, avec de la poussière partout jusqu'au moment où un limousine noire fit son apparition. Un grand homme baraqué avec des lunettes de soleil en sortit, ainsi que Lorelei. Elle était contente de voir qu'il avait accepté. Pat posa le coli sur le capot de la limousine et dessuite Lorelei devina qu'il na s'agissait pas dutout de la tête de Lisbon. Elle ordonna au baraqué de le fouiller et il trouva bien entendu le micro.

A ce moment, les agents du CBI démarrèrent mais furent dessuite stoppé par le FBI qui avait découvert leur supercherie. Le CBI leur expliquèrent ce qu'il se passait et ils se rendirent dans le lieu qu'ils leur avaient indiqué, les relachant.

Le grand baraqué commença à battre Patrick, puis ils firent entrer dans la limousine, sur le siège passager. John le rouge se mit à lui parler, on voyait que derrière dans la limousine, un homme se tenait droit dans l'ombre. Une voix se mit à parler, c'était John le rouge qui lui disait qu'il savait tout et qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un idiot, Pat lui dit d'aller en enfer maintes fois. Et John le rouge ordonna à Lorelei de lui couper deux doigts, n'importe lesquels. Ils le firent sortir et le plaquèrent sur le capots, elle sortit un sécateur et le plaça sur le doigt qui contenait son alliance, Pat commença à crier mais le FBI fit son apparition. Pat réussit à s'échapper et se mettre sur le côté tandis que Lorelei et le baraqué montèrent dans la limousine pour tenter de s'enfuir. L'agent Darcy qui traquait John le rouge avec Jane, tira maintes fois sur la limousine, tua le baraqué, qui emmena la limousine droit sur un poteau. Ils firent sortir Lorelei, le baraqué était mort et l'homme derrière aussi, et il ne s'agissait pas dutout de John le rouge mais du chef du CBI qui avait viré Jane auparavant. Darcy s'en voulu d'avoir tiré sur lui. Pendant ce temps, les membres du CBI arrivèrent pour chercher Jane. Jessie sortit et partit rejoindre Pat qui était assis sur un tas de sable.

Jes: Pat, ça va ?

Il bredouilla quelques mots, et prit la main de Jessie, à moitié affalé sur le tas de sable et reprennant son souffle. Jessie fut touché qu'il lui prenne la main ainsi, en soi ça n'avait rien de spécial mais c'était la façon dont il avait fait ça, c'était un peu comme pour lui exprimer son amour et le fait qu'il s'excusait de lui avoir fait subir tout ça.

Lorelei fut arrêté et les membres du CBI purent l'interroger. Lisbon et Pat l'interrogeait tandis que les autres les regardaient et écoutaient derrière la vitre cachée.

Lis: Où est John le rouge ?

Lor: Je ne vous dirais rien ...

Lis: Comment êtes vous entré en contact avec John le rouge ?

Lor: Est-ce que Patrick vous a dit qu'on avait couché ensemble ?

Lisbon sembla destabilisé mais le pire était Jessie, qui derrière la vitre avait les mains qui tremblaient et ne voulait pas croire ce que cette femme disait.

Lis: Allé dis lui Patrick ?

Pat: C'est vrai.

Jessie sortit immédiatement comme une furie. Pat s'approcha de Loreili en lui disant qu'elle allait parler puis sortit même on moment où Jessie partait en courant.

Pat : Jess !

Il la ratrappa, mais elle entra dans l'ascenceur avant lui.

Pat: Attends Jess !

Jes: dégage !

Elle se retourna et lui donna une claque royale .Les portes se refermèrent mais Pat n'en avait pas décidé ainsi alors il prit les escaliers en courant et redescendit dans la rue pour la rattrapper. Elle était entrée dans la voiture de Jane, mais il entra dans la voiture lui aussi , à ses côtés.

Jes : Soooors !

Pat: Tu prends ma voiture ?

Jes: Sors de là !

IL ne broncha pas, et resta là à la regarder. Elle démarra en trombe puis partit.

Pat : Ecoute

Jes: Ferme là !

Pat: Comme tu veux, on va où comme ça ?

Jes: JE vais où ! T'as rien à faire là ! T'es qu'un ... T'es qu'un con ! Oui sale con égoïste qui ne pense qu'a sa petite personnalité et son passé ! Et le présent, bah il compte pas, alors je compte pas ! Et il n'y a qu'une solution à ça !

Pat: Quoi ?

Jes: Feeeeerme là !

Il était choqué de voir qu'elle pouvait se mettre autant en colère, mais il est vrai qu'elle avait de quoi. Ils arrivèrent chez eux, où elle sortit et monta comme une folle dans leur chambre en sortant une valise qu'elle jeta sur le lit.

Pat: Jes qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jes: La seule chose que je dois faire !

Elle commença à déballer ses affaires de l'armoire de Pat en les rangeant dans sa valise.

Pat: Non, non, je t'en pris Jess ne fais pas ça !

Jes : Si ! C'est de ta faute si je pars ! Je vais partir très loin de toi et de tout ce bordel qui tourne autour de toi ! T'es qu'un sale menteur Patrick, un sale connard qui mérite rien!

Pat: Ecoute, ça faisait partit du plan !

Jes: Ah oui ? Pendant que je pleurais tous les jours en attendant désespéremment que tu reviennes me voir, m'embrasser et me direr je t'aime, TOI, le sale salaud que tu es, tu étais entrain de baiser avec une salope de criminelle ?! Je ne peux pas y croire !

Pat: Ne pars pas ... Je t'en pris.

Jes: Si ! je pars loin de toi parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je souffre à cause de toi ! Tout ce qui apu se passer depuis que je suis avec toi, depuis 3 ans, ça me fait trop souffrir, il y a eu tellement de choses et là, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase !

Pat: C'est toi que j'aime Jessie, et ça le sera toujours ...

IL posa sa main sur celle de Jessie mais elle la rettira furtivement en le poussant en arrière.

Jes: Me touche pas !

Pat: Arrête !

Jes: Non, lache moi, lache moiii !

Il lui prit les poignés qu'il serra fort pour tenter de la calmer et la força à se serrer contre lui, dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire, n'ayant même plus la force de résister tellement elle pleurait. Il s'assit au bord du lit avec elle toujours dans ses bras, entrain de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Pat: Chuut, chuut ...

Jes: Tu m'as trahi ...

Pat: Je sais ... Pardonne moi ... Je t'en pris pardonne moi mais, je faisais ça pour te protéger, parce que j'ai peur, oh j'ai tellement peur pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse ce qu'il a fait à ma famille. Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, pour toi ...

Jes: J'ai mal ...

Pat : je sais ... Pardonne moi ...

Jessie releva le visage vers Patrick, qui lui aussi avait laissé couler une larme.

Jes: Je ne sais pas si je devrais te pardonner, mais je veux bien essayer, une derniè re fois.

Il la serra fort contre lui, soulagé.

Pat: Merci ... Merci ...

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête, la berçant doucement. Elle releva sa tête puis lui déposa un baiser, qui était doux mais devint passionné et douloureux, elle ne voualit pas faire ça, c'était trop facile pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire ça, malgré tout, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Patrick l'allongea doucement sur le dos, tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle mais subitemment elle sembla le refouler.

Jes : Attends ...

Il la regardait avec ses yeux bleus magnifiques, il semblait ne pas pouvoir se passer d'elle et, rien que son regard la faisait basculer alors elle le tira faire sa bouche et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements, puis Pat l'embrassa dans le cou, les siens, le ventre puis revint à sa bouche. Tendrement, il entra en elle, elle s'arqua puis gémit tendrement de plaisir. Patrick avait toujours été doux pendant l'amour, même si parfois la passion les emportait, mais il connaissait tous ses plaisirs, tous les petits truc qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Patrick s'actionnait, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, où Jessie fit passer ses doigt dans sa chevelure blonde, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Mais elle voulu en finir, cela faisait six mois qu'elle n'avait pas partagé un tel moment avec lui. Il l'embrassait toujours dans le cou, plaçant ses mains dans celles de Jessie, la plaquant sur le matela. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arquer et de soupirer de plaisir intense. Elle le retourna et se plaça au dessus de lui en faisant des vas et viens avec son bassin, jetant sa tête en arrière, faisant balancer ses cheveux, caressant le torse de Pat, qui lui posait ses main sur le bas du dos et les seins de Jessie. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, Pat se releva et ils se trouvaient tous les deux assis , entrain de partager un moment s'embrassaient jusqu'à ce que leurs mouvement devinrent plus intense et rapide. Jessie poussa un long soupir de plaisir puis ils s'allongèrent sur le côté, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Pat voulu l'embrasser mais elle se leva puis se rhabilla.

Pat: Que fais-tu ?

Jes: Je m'en vais, on est censé travailler.

Pat: Ouai ...

Lorelei Martins est fichée et identifiée par la police, mais suite à un accord que Gale Bertram (le grand chef du CBI) a passé avec le FBI sur l'opération qui a fait arrêter la jeune femme, Patrick ne peut pas l'approcher. Mais il parvint à l'approcher en lui promettant de la garder en vie.

Au moment où l'équipe du CBI commence à enquêter sur le meurtre de Rex Lango et Callie Karlsen, les agents Gabe Mancini et Reede Smith débarquent sur la scène de crime. Patrick réussit à semer la zizanie grâce à l'agent Mancini, ce qui entraîne une scène de bagarre entre le FBI et le CBI, faisant rire Jessie. Gale Bertram est furieux contre Teresa et Patrick, car le CBI a conclu une entente avec le FBI.

En compagnie de Gale Bertram, Alexa Schultz, directrice régionale du FBI, annonce, lors d'une conférence de presse, la mort de Luther Wainwright et l'arrestation de Lorelei Martins. Elle annonce aussi que le FBI et le CBI vont devoir coopérer ensemble sur plusieurs affaires afin de redorer leur image. En privé, elle annonce à Bertram que l'agent Darcy, qui a été impliquée dans l'arrestation de Loreilei Martins, est en dépression car elle a tué Wainwright.

Dans l'affaire Lango-Carlsen, Patrick Jane et le CBI auront plusieurs suspects dont le directeur de l'hôtel, M. Norris, où travaillaient Callie et Rex. Alors que chacun des suspects est innocenté, grâce à Grace, Patrick réussit à résoudre l'affaire et fait arrêter les vrais coupables.

En parallèle, le FBI et le CBI entament une suite de procédures pour obtenir la prisonnière Lorelei Martins. Patrick met en garde Gale en lui disant que John le Rouge a un ami au FBI. Finalement, le CBI qui a gagné la procédure sur la garde de Lorelei, s'est fait berner. Lorsque Teresa et Patrick viennent chercher Lorelei, les employés de la prison leur amènent une détenue au nom de Lorelei Martins, mais qui n'est pas celle que Patrick et Teresa ont arrêtée.

Par la suite, Jessie et Patrick commencent un peu à se rapprocher, Jessie semble commencer à lui pardonner son erreur.

L'équipe du CBI enquête sur la mort de Viktor Mendelssohn, 62 ans, un tailleur de diamants et propriétaire d'un magasin dans le quartier de San Francisco. La victime a été éviscérée avec une scie circulaire. Cho et Rigsby remarquent le changement d'attitude de Patrick, depuis les évènements survenus à la prison. Après avoir écouté le témoignage de la voisine, Betty Fulford, disant avoir entendu une dispute entre Viktor et un homme à propos d'un diamant du nom de l'Orchidée bleue, Patrick décide de se faire un thé dans la cuisine de la victime. Ne trouvant pas de thé, il remarque une passoire à thé dans l'évier. Il décide d'infuser et de boire ce qui se trouve dans cette passoire à thé. Jane remarque alors un papillon qui s'envole vers la chambre de la voisine, Betty. Puis, un chaudron claque. Il découvre un lapin à l'intérieur. Il décide de le prendre avec lui pour en faire un civet. Arrivée dans le salon, il reçoit en cadeau, une griffe d'aigle. Malheureusement, le lapin s'échappe et Jane le poursuit. Il passe devant un couple scandinave qui lui indique la direction qu'a pris le lapin. Patrick arrive devant la porte d'un jardin, pousse la porte et se retrouve face à face avec une jeune fille blonde. Il lui demande son nom mais elle refuse de lui dire. Bien vite, la jeune fille lui parle de Viktor Mendelssohn. La jeune fille emmène Patrick à l'atelier de la victime où Patrick présente la jeune fille à Teresa et au reste de l'équipe. La jeune fille s'appelle Charlotte Jane et c'est la fille de Patrick Jane. Cependant, Patrick a ingurgité de la belladone, une herbe qui provoque des hallucinations. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine, un bruit de tasse qui se casse sur le sol se fit entendre. Lorsque Cho a demandé si tout le monde allait bien, personne ne répondit alors Jessie partit voir dans la cuisine et découvrit Pat au sol entrain de convulser.

Jes: Oh mon dieu Patrick !

Elle lui sauta dessus et commença à prendre son pouls et lui parler, folle d'inquiétude.

Jes: Vite venez m'aider ! Appelez une embulance !

Une ambulance vint très vite et l'emmena à l'hopital. Il a été drogué par cette tasse de thé, et plané très haut. À peine sorti de l'hôpital, Patrick implore Teresa et Jessie de le ramener sur les lieux du crime afin de résoudre l'affaire de meurtre de Viktor Mendelssohn alors que les hallucinations font toujours effet. Elles acceptèrent, et il leur décrivit même son hallucination, avec le papillion, le jardin où il découvrit sa fille, qui était maintenant une piscine.

Pat: Et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré.

Jes: Qui ça ?

Pat: Charlotte.

Jessie n'en revenait pas, il avait vu sa fille qui était morte, même s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination, ça fasait toujours un drôle d'effet.

Jes: Ta fille ?

Pat: Oui ... Elle est juste là.

Il désigna un espace qui était vide pour elles, mais remplit d'une jolie adolescente blonde pour lui.

Jes : Et ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Pat: Elle est dans la piscine, entrain de faire le dos crowlé comme je lui ai apprit, elle est magnifique ... Si tu pouvais la voir, tu verais au combien elle me ressemble ...

Jessie lui prit la main, la serrant très fort. Ils partirent dans l'atelier du fasconneur de diaments, et Pat parlait contre un mur, mais il s'agissait en fait de sa fille. Jessie s'approcha de lui. Il avait l'ai complètement boulversé, et laissa échapper une larme.

Pat: Elle est partit ... Elle vient de s'en aller ...

Jes: Tu n'es plus drogué, je suis sûr que là où elle est elle est heureuse Pat, heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien.

Pat: Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la revoir encore et encore ...

Jes: A quoi ressemble-t-elle maintenant ?

Pat: Elle a une magnifique chevelure blonde, elle a tellement changé, c'estprtesque une femme maintenant ... Elle a les mêmes yeux bleus que moi et et aussi inconsciente que moi, mais elle a la même peau aussi pâle que sa mère ... Elle est magnifique ... Elle aurait été magnifique...

Il ne put se retenir de pleurer discrètement, et Jessie ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, le sentir prêt d'elle, se rendant compte qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Lisbon entra dans la pièce mais fit demi tour en voyant Jane dans un état comme celui là, elle voulait les laisser dans leur intimité.

En rentrant chez eux, alors que Jessie dormait profondemment, Patrick décide de reprendre ce thé drogué afin de revoir sa fille.


End file.
